Summer Vacation Gone Wild
by ThatHippieChick
Summary: Clary, 16, is staying at her brother's house for the summer to babysit her nephew and nieces. Little did she expect to meet Jace, 21, one of her brother's roommates and friend from high school. Will what starts out as harmless flirting turn into something more? Rated M, to be safe. Possible Adult themes. Clace, Malec, and Simobelle.
1. Getting Situated

**Hi people, okay so this is my first fanfiction and I'm kind of nervous to see how it turns out, so wish me luck. Make sure to review if you guys have any comments or constructive criticism. I hate long Author's notes so I'll cut this one short. Enjoy! :D**

**Also, I do not in any way own any rights to The Mortal Instruments, or the characters as much as I would love to. That is all credited to the brilliant Cassandra Clare.**

"-Make sure you listen to Jonathan, just because you're almost 17 doesn't mean that you don't have to do what he says. And make sure you can get a ride to church every Sunday or call me and I can come get you. Just because its summer time doesn't mean you don't have to make time for God Clarissa." Mom finished her 10 minute lecture and looked over at me.

"Are you even listening to me Clary?"

"Yes." I fought back a groan and rolled my eyes.

"Then what did I just say?"

"Listen to the adults, don't be mean, watch the kids carefully, go to church, don't stay up too late, call you every once in awhile, be respectful, don't be a coach potato, tell someone before I leave…" I let the sentence fall short, assuming I had proven my point.

"And most importantly do not sneak out or sneak anyone over." I purposely left that one out, seeing as that would probably be the first rule to go out the window.

"Got it. Have no fun whatsoever this entire summer." I sighed and put my other ear bud back in, cranking up the song. Almost immediately I felt a tug and I watched my blue headphones fall to my lap. I paused my IPod touch and looked at the culprit.

"That's not what I mean," Mom exhale heavily and looked at me before smiling. "It's not that I don't want you to have any fun, I just want you to be safe."

"I know, I'll try to tone down on the melodramatics." I smiled back for the first time in what felt like forever. Mom and I have been fighting a lot lately.

"For Jonathan's sake." We both laughed and I felt tension in the air seem to evaporate.

"So what are you going to do with your childless summer?" I questioned, playing with a loose string on my jean shorts.

"Well Luke and I were thinking of visiting lots of Art Museums and bookstores. We also might be taking a short trip to Tennessee to visit his side of the family for a few days since Amatis it getting married in June."

Luke was my step Dad, but for all intents and purposes he might as well have been blood. Mine and Jon's real Dad walked out on us when I was two and Jon was six. Last time I had tried to contact him he was a drugged out drunken mess living in New York and didn't want anything to do with his past or his daughter.

"That sounds cool."

"What about you? Are you nervous to see Jonathan and the kids?" She said it casually, but I knew she really wanted to know if I was okay with our arrangement.

The deal was that for the summer I would be living with my brother Jon and his kids. While Jon was only 5 years older than me, he had made a few bad choices in high school and knocked up his girlfriend at the time, Aline, who had complications during the delivery and had passed away soon after the twins were born. The whole ordeal caused a huge falling out with Mom and he ended up moving out at 17 to live with my dad's brother for awhile. I had tried to stay in contact with him, but i usually only saw him at holidays and certain family events.

In a last attempt to salvage our strained relationship and let the kids have a semi functional family, Jon had asked me if I would watch the kids for him this summer to save him money on a daycare. In return I would be living at his house for the time being, eating his food, and following his rules. I gladly accepted the chance to get to know my beautiful nieces Ashlynn and Brooklynn, and my adorable nephew Trey, who was Jon's latest with his girlfriend and fiancée, Marie.

"Yeah a little bit." I admitted. "I hope they like me, the kids I mean."

"I'm sure they will love you. You always have fun chasing them around at our little get togethers and playing Fantasy. Besides, you practically get along with children better than people your own age." She laughed and I couldn't help but agree. My only real friend my age was Simon, who had been my best friend for as long as I can remember.

"True." Just then I could see his ginormous light blue house from over the curve. I still wasn't sure how he managed to afford the payment for a house like that. It had a huge garage that was split in half and was practically bigger then my entire house.

The actual home itself was twice as long as the garage and had high ceilings with 2 bathrooms, 6 bedrooms, along with a huge den, kitchen, dining room, and laundry area. Suffice to say, I wouldn't mind living here myself.

As we pulled up to the extended driveway I saw that they had put in an above ground pool, possibly the largest I have ever seen, with a wrap around deck since the last time I had been here.

"Aunt Clary!" I climbed out of Mom's embarrassing boxy white Scion and was immediately ambushed by a group of little kids, only half of their faces recognizable.

"Hey." I smiled at everyone and picked up my closest niece, Ashlynn, and kissed her on the cheek. She had slightly red, almost auburn hair with beautiful sea green eyes and a face that was a perfect match to Aline's. "What are you guys doing?"

"Daddy told us to wait outside until you got here." Brooklynn practically screamed before dashing to the front door and throwing it open. I looked at her matching face, but with black eyes and matching ebony locks and watched as they bouncy around before she disappeared inside. Ashlynn slipped out of my hands and chased after her.

"Daddy! Daddy she's here!" They both shrieked and I slowly followed them in. I took a look around and saw he had updated since the last time I was here. The walls were a pale cream color and the kitchen was done in John Deere while the den and dining room were done in a patriotic, old country theme.

_This must be Marie's doings; Jon was never the country type._

"Clary!" My two year old nephew plopped off his father's lap and surprisingly greeted me with a small hug around my leg. I bent down and picked him up, kissing him on top of his head. He looked just like his father. He had bright blond, almost white hair and the same high cheek bones and nose as Jon, but his blue eyes resembled his mother's.

"Hi mister." I hugged him close to me before turning to the rest of the crowd heading towards me.

Among them were my brother, a curvaceous dark headed girl, a similar looking boy with piercing blue eyes, another Latina girl standing close to a skater boy styled guy, and a breathtakingly stunning boy with golden blonde curls and matching swirling eyes.

"Hey." I choked out as they surrounded me.

"What's up little sis?" Jonathan ruffled my curly flaming red hair and I glared at him but couldn't hide a grin. He's always greeted me like that. "These are my friends and a few of my roommates."

_That's how he affords this place._

"This is Mia and her Husband Jordan," He pointed to the Latina girl with the vivacious smile and quirky skater boy. "Their kids are Kylie and Devyn, they live down the road." He motioned towards the two dark headed children pursuing Brooke around the kitchen island.

They both greeted me cheerfully and Jon moved on to everyone else. "The others are Isabelle, Alec and Jace. You'll be seeing a lot of them this summer since they live here, too."

They each shook my hands and welcomed me, but I zoned out as soon as Blondie, Jace I think, shook my hand. His fingers were long and slender and I itched to draw them. He was a lot taller than me, they all were, and his muscles flexed as he gripped my hand in his.

"Hey." He said, holding on a bit longer than necessary before winking as a crooked smirk appearing on his face.

"Hey" I managed and turned a light shade of pink, so I looked back at Jon.

"Where's Marie?"

"She's at work but she and Magnus should be back soon. Why don't I show you to your room?" Jon strolled down the hall, passing several doors until he stopped at a baby blue door with the words "Trey Kenneth" scrawled on them in a curling fashion. "You'll be staying in trey's room since he is hardly ever in here."

I scanned the room and found a darker blue dresser with a matching side table, TV stand, bookshelf, toy box, and a twin size bed. Off to the side were two doors, one I assumed was for storage as Jon opened the other, revealing a walk in closet.

"Sweet." I muttered as I put my suitcases and bags along the side until I could unpack them later.

"So be honest what do you think of everything?" He questioned me with a hint of a smile on his angelic face.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to get bored very often with all these people and so much space."

He laughed at that and winked at me. "Trust me it's never boring around here."


	2. Money Maker

**Hello again everyone! :) Thank you for all of the views, favorites, follows and reviews, I really appreciate it. I wasn't really expecting that many people for only one chapter, but I won't complain. I again do not own the rights to any characters mentioned (except Trey, Ashlynn, Brooklynn, and Marie) or TMI by Cassandra Clare. Also, I doubt anyone will pay much attention to this, but I tend to make up words or spell them wrong, because I think they look better the way I do it. For example I spell it layed instead of laid and stomache instead of stomach. Anyway, without further ado I present you all with chapter two. Enjoy! :)**

An hour later all my bags were unpacked with the help of the girls and Trey's room had begun to look like a teenager's unable to fully let go of his childhood.

My limited clothes were neatly hung and stashed in the closed closet. On the door of it was now a full length mirror with pictures of Simon, Mom, and Luke floating around it. My large lime green paint easel was placed strategically in the corner and all my art supplies and sketchpads were layed out in order on top of the dresser next to my iPod and phone. My beloved fuzzy green blanket was spread over Trey's giraffe set and Puck, my full-size stuffed orangutan, sat perched on my feather pillow. **(Author's note: I really do have a giant stuffed orangutan named Puck. I sleep with him every night.)**

"There! We're all done finally." I sighed in relief and plopped down on the twin bed, only to be immediately attacked by a still much energized Ashlynn, Brooklynn, and Trey.

"Now we can do more fun things." I grinned at them and they all perked up eagerly.

"Like what?" Ash asked curiously.

"Like," I leaned in close to them and gripped my pillow in my hand. "Pillow fights!"

"No! Not the pillow!" Brooke begged and they all squealed as I stood on the bed and raised it above my head. I bopped Trey on the head and he fell down with a fit of giggles. Next I smiled at the girls wickedly and jumped off, chasing them around the room.

"Pillow!" Trey, still on the bed, yelled and flung one on the floor. Ashlynn swiftly snatched it up and chucked it at me.

"Uh oh." I said as my weapon fell to the ground and dashed down the hall, closing the door behind me. I made a run for the family room where I found Jon in his recliner and Jace lazily sprawled out on the coach watching the flat screen. I ran at Jace and dove over the back of the couch, landing hard on my knees.

"Ouch." I whispered and Jace turned his head towards me.

"What exactly are you doing down there?" He inquired with a perplexed look on his face and I muffled a laugh at his bewilderment.

"I'm flying a rocket to the moon. What do you think I'm doing? I'm hiding." I said dripping with sarcasm and watched his strange eyes narrow at me.

"I knew that. I meant _why_ you are hiding." I heard light footsteps echo down the hall and knew they had escaped.

"Shh. Don't look at me." I whispered and reached out, turned his perfect face the other direction.

"Have you seen Aunt Clary?" The twins asked as they searched under tables and in cabinets.

"Nope." Jon replied, not even looking away from American Dad.

"Why a matter of fact I do believe I have." Jace told them, I was about to kick the back of the couch when I felt two strong arms grab me by the waist and pull me back over the couch. I turned around and realized my attacker had been Jace. I shot him a look and tried to elbow him in the gut.

"Get 'em girls!" Jace hollered, hardly fazed by my assault, and Trey, Brooklynn, and Ash disregarded my protests and began smacking me with my own pillows. I laughed but knew I wasn't going to lose that easily.

"Hey! This is so not fair! Jace, let me go!" I shouted as I tried to wiggle out of his iron grip. He still had one hand securely wrapped around my stomache, but had snatched up my wrists in the other and pinned them behind my back.

"Tsk. Tsk. I guess you shouldn't have put your hands all over my beautiful face. Everyone knows that's my real money maker." He smirked yet again and I head butted him severely from behind.

"Ow." He complained and let me fall to the ground before tending to his throbbing head.

"That's what you get for acting like a stuck up narcissistic airhead." I crossed my arms over my thin frame and flashed him a glare.

"Oh really now?" He smirked at me devilishly and I felt my body tense. He looked around at everyone and took a step towards me. "Who wants to see Clary get thrown in the pool?" The children broke out in a chorus of yeses and amusement.

"You wouldn't." I threatened, stepping back gradually.

"Oh I would." Everyone cheered louder and with that I tore across the room and around the island, using it as a barrier.

"Jon!" I cried out for help but he just shook his head.

"Nope. I'm not getting in the middle of it." He put up his hands and continued shaking his head no.

"Gotcha!" Jace said, jumping onto the counter and landing in front of me. I tried to duck and roll back into the den, but he caught me by the hips and threw me over his shoulders swiftly.

"Yes!" Brooke smiled successfully and opened the door for us.

"Jace, please don't. Please. I am begging you." I clung to his back hopelessly as he stepped up to the deck and slowly walked over to the pool's edge. I hung my arms around his chest and tried to wrap my legs around him.

"Again Clary, you think you would have learned it the first time. Don't. Touch. The. Money. Maker!" And with his final words he easily broke my grip on him, lifted me above his head, before tossed me in effortlessly.

I felt icy water sting my skin and I came up for air, gasping. I immediately spotted a snickering Jace and glowered at him mercilessly. I pressed my arms against my chilly body and rapidly made my way to the water's side.

"How dare you!" I growled, stepping up the ladder and over to him. I smacked him on his chest with my hand and found it was rather hard and defined. I ignored that fact and hit him again for good measure. "This is a brand new outfit!"

He stepped back and made a point of looking me up and down, his eyes unhurriedly worked their way over my faded denim short shorts and pinky camisole with a lacy white shirt on top. He stepped back in, letting his hands slowly guide down my arms and bent down, so his mouth lightly brushed my ear.

"Personally I think it looks better wet." He straightened to his full towering height grinning and I shoved him back against the railing for his perverted remark.

"Fuck you." I snarled and threw him the bird before grabbing a towel off the miniature picnic table and heading back inside.

"When and where?" He replied breezily, acting oblivious to my fury. I groaned and shut the door in his face, locking it behind me.

"Thanks for the help." I narrowed my eyes at Jon and he smiled back sweetly and put a hand over his heart. Trey chuckled from the futon, hiding behind his older siblings and I glowered at all of them as well.

"Anytime, baby sis." I rolled my eyes and walked to the laundry room to throw in my sopping towel and my lacy top. A red curl fell in my face and I breathed noisily before bushing it behind my ears and gave Jace a smirk of my own from behind the glass door.

"What happened to you?" Isabelle asked from the coach before looking at the front door and seeing Jace locked outside, still lightly knocking on the frame in hopes of being let in. "Nevermind."

"I'm taking a shower!" I hollered over my shoulder and patted down the hallway, shutting myself in the front bathroom. With a sigh I peeled off my dripping clothes and hopped into the shower, turning the heat almost completely up. I let the water flow down me as I stood there, leaning my head against the tiled wall, and thought about today.

_Well that didn't go directly as planned. At least Jon and the kids seem happy that I'm here. Now if I could just manage to not kill that moronic idiot for the rest of the summer everything might just be okay._

I sighed and slid to the bottom of the tub, my head in between my shoulders while the water cascaded down me soothing my headache. I closed my eyes and imagined Jace. His halo of crisp golden curls that covered his crown. His beautiful eyes that resembled liquid gold swirls, with their endless depth and ability to capture you in a trance you'll never want to break. His strong muscles as he pressed against me, pinning me to his well defined chest. His thin lips curving into that trademark mischievous smirk always present. He would be the perfect model if I could just find a way to sketch him.

_What I wouldn't do to those lips…_

"Whoa. What the hell was that?" I opened my eyes wide and stood up quickly, avoiding answering my own question. Sure I'll admit he was drop dead sexy, but he was way too old and so not my type. I quickly washed my hair and shut off the water, which was starting to get cold. I wrapped a purple towel around me and cracked open the door, checking to see if the coast was clear.

Then I headed down to my temporary room and found my favorite pair of black sweats with a white stripe down the sides and a small black tee that had bloody bite marks on the neck and read "You Boyfriend Is a Vampire". Pulling them on quickly, I ran my fingers through my hair and sprayed my new Axe for her around me in a circle. **(Author's note: I firmly suggest every girl buy this stuff; it's amazing.)** I placed my phone securely in my sports bra and thanked God again that my boobs had finally kicked in a bit and I was now a very respectable 36C cup. I opened the door and headed towards the kitchen, where I realized everyone was sitting down already eating dinner.

"Clarrisa!" Marie got up from her spot next to Jon and walked over to me, enveloping me in a warm hug and kissing me on the cheek. I squeezed her back and looked around, noticing the children were eating at a small table in order to supply room at the adult's.

"Hello, Marie." I smiled genuinely at her. I like to think of Marie as my brother's better half. She was sweet, funny, and has always treated me like I am a grown-up.

"You're probably hungry aren't you? Sit down and I'll go get you a plate. Jon told me Chinese was your favorite." She pushed me gently towards the only available chair, which was sadly next to a -surprise- smirking Jace. I grudgingly sat down, shooting him one of my notorious sneers.

"Well it's nice of you to finally come out and join us, you still haven't met everyone." He said with mock sternness and winked at me playfully.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him, turning to the only stranger at the table who I presumed was Magnus. He sat next to Alec and was possibly the most flamboyant person I have ever met in my entire life. Glitter covered his spiked black hair and his cat like yellow-green eyes were smudged with eyeliner and electric blue eye shadow. He wore a dark leather spiked vest over a long sleeve dark grey stripped shirt and electric blue skinny jeans with tears on the knees along with a multitude of colorful bangles.

"Hi I'm Clary and you must be Magnus." I stretched my hand across Jace and Alec and he clasped it in his and smiled at me.

"Hello darling, I can't wait to show you what a little hair product and a quick mani pedi could do for a girl." He grinned and I laughed until I realized he was being totally serious.

"Back off Mag, she's mine to transform." Isabelle warned across the table and Alec snickered quietly.

"Poor girl, you guys could at least give her a few days before making her play Barbie fashonista." I have him a small thankful smile and decided that I liked him.

"Here you go sweetheart, enjoy." Marie sat a plate chalk full off white rice, sweet n' sour chicken, and broccoli in front of me before leaving the room to check on the kids, who apparently were fast eaters. Everyone finished their meals with a light conversation and began to disperse around the house. Being the last one done, I put my plate in the sink and wiped down the table before sitting down on the couch.

"I'm going to bed." Alec muttered, leaving Isabelle, Magnus, Marie, Jace and myself without another word and slowly worked his way towards his room. Magnus stood up, clearing his throat and turned towards everyone.

"Clary it was wonderful meeting your gorgeous self, but I require much beauty sleep to look this dazzling, so I will hopefully see all of your happy faces bright and early tomorrow morning." Everyone gave varying goodnight wishes and with that Magnus gave us all a wink and bowed deeply before turning and running off after Alec, placing his arm casually around his hips and kissing his stubbly cheek.

_Oh. That makes sense._

Trey, the only kid not passed out, walked over to me and silently climbed into my lap with a worn out sky blue elephant hanging loosely from his tiny hand. I cuddled him in my lap and grabbed a blanket of the back of the couch to wrap us up in. I sang him a soft tune about a bicycle built for two and felt his full weight as he almost immediately fell asleep. I hadn't even been watching what I noticed was Teen Wolf for very long before the exhaustion of the day took over me as well and I felt my eyes drift shut gradually.

**Yay! Okay so that was Chapter Two. What does everyone one think? It's not quite how I planned it, but it'll due. Also, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! I am thinking about doing a few chapters of my story in Jace's perspective and I'm not sure what jobs everyone should have. I would extremely appreciate it and love you guys forever if you guys would review your opinions on the two. Okay, well I'm going to work on Chapter 3 so, bye for now and thanks again for reading this! :)**

**-ThatHippieChick  
**


	3. Not My Type

**Hello again everyone! :) Thank you for the reviews, they were very helpful. For Chapter 3 I tried out Jace's P.O.V. to see how I liked it and show everyone a slightly sweeter side of Jace. I **_**was**_** going to put this up late last night, but my Mom was on my computer. Don't forget to review or PM saying whether I should continue doing every other chapter in Jace's point of view or not. Also I might be doing a few in other character's perspectives. Back to the point, here is chapter 3, enjoy! :D**

"Alright, it's my bed time." Isabelle rose from her side of the couch lazily and stretched her arms, pulling her rather short black skirt back down and fixing her long tresses.

"So soon Iz?" Jon teased her from his recliner and she smacked the back of his head lovingly. She turned around to face both of us and crossed her arms over her chest, before bobbing her head.

"Some of us actually have real jobs that require our full abilities in order to keep them." Isabelle said rolling her eyes and twirling back around, moving towards her room quicker.

"Oh yeah, because being a fashion designer is so hard." Jon muttered with a laugh and turned back to American Dad.

"Goodnight my dearest beloved sister!" I shouted at her and waved my arm frantically. She simply wiggled her fingers over her shoulder before disappearing into her room. We glued our eyes on the big screen until the credits began to role and I picked up my iPhone, checking my Facebook. I had 12 notifications and 18 friend requests, the majority of which were girls. I sighed, not wanting to take the time for the social networking site anymore and just added everyone, ignoring the notifications until I got bored again tomorrow. I was about to exit out and play my Sudoku App when Jon interrupted my thoughts.

"Do you have a thing for my little sister?" He swiveled around in his La-Z-Boy with an accusing look and one eyebrow raised.

"Clary? No. Dude she's like 15." I tried to play it off nonchalantly and shrugged as if I was over the conversation itself.

"16. She'll be 17 in a few weeks. And if you don't then why were you flirting with her?" Jon questioned, still not completely convinced.

"I wasn't_ flirting_ with her, I was trying to aggravate her. Besides I'm like that with everyone."

"True. Okay I believe you man. 'Cause that would be weird, if you liked her I mean. She's not even your type." He pushed the leg rest back in its compartment before getting up and shutting off the TV and yawning. "I'll see you tomorrow alright? Goodnight."

"Night." I watched him round the corner before shoving my phone in my pants pocket and turning my gaze to the other couch. Clary layed sprawled out on her back, her red locks cascading down her shoulders in ringlets. Her small frame was even more apparent with Trey fast asleep on her stomache. I looked closer and saw that her long lashes created shadows on her button nose and scattered freckles. I watched as a small smile appeared on her lips and wondered what she was dreaming about.

_She's not even my type,_ I thought, silently agreeing with Jonathan. I usually went for taller, blonder, more rounded girls, with little on their minds and even less on their bodies. The kind of girls that let you do what you wanted with them. That let you buy their love and affection with nice things.

Clary was none of that. For one she was only 16. She was also short, had crazy fiery red hair, an okay frame, was way too smart for her own good, and actually had respect for herself. She knew what she wanted and no one was going to get in her way or even try to change her mind.

_So why was I so drawn to her?_ I tried to tell myself that it was the chase. Not many girls could resist my Wayland Charm and even fewer couldn't be persuaded. Clary, however, didn't act the least bit fazed by my good looks and witty remarks.

But I knew there was something else. Something about that girl made it hard to get her out of my head. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but I knew I wouldn't stop until I found out exactly why I was drawn to her.

I sighed as I began to feel a migraine forming and pinched the bridge of my nose. All of this could wait until tomorrow. I stood up just as Clary began to stir and rubbed her neck, drifting off again. I looked at how her head tilted painfully against the arm rest and her legs hung stiffly off the edge. _That probably can't be all that comfortable of a position._

Without even thinking about it I grabbed Trey and silently carried him into his room, flicking on the light and arranged him so there was still room for Clary.

I quickly walked back into the den and over to the couch, looking at Clary's still form before gently picking her up bridal style and walking around the room shutting off all the lights and locking doors. As I reached the kitchen I felt Clary moving around in my arms before nuzzling her nose deeper into my chest. I smiled faintly and held her closer to me before following the moonlight through the uncovered windows into Trey's room. I positioned her carefully beside the sleeping toddler and covered her in a green blanket draped at the foot of the bed. I bent down, brushing a coil of hair off her still face and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight Clary." I left the room without putting too much thought into my actions and shut off the last remaining light. Walking across the hall, I opened my door and wandered through the dark, falling on my bed. Without even bothering to change into more suitable clothes I burrowed under the blankets and closed my eyes, wondering what tomorrow had in store for me.

**So what do you guys think? I didn't want to make it overly mushy but I felt Jace should fall for her from the beginning. I don't know if I am going to update today again. Probably tomorrow because I'm in a bit of a stink. I can't find my iPod or my phone (which is dead somewhere in my room) and I went to register for school and found out I don't have any classes with my friends. Darn my smartness putting me in Advanced Classes. :( Enough with my whining. Review please and I hope you all loved it. :)**

**-ThatHippieChick**


	4. Love and War

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry I haven't been on here in awhile. My mom grounded me, but I'm back now. I woke up at like 6 this morning to write all this for you guys as an apology. Review and tell me what y'all think! Again sorry and I hope you guys all love this as much as I love you! :) Forgive me? Oh and I haven't said this in a few chapters but I do not own any rights to TMI series or the characters involved. They are all the magnificent creations of Cassandra Clare.**

I woke with a startle as I realized I wasn't in my usual bed. Looking around at the blue walls and glowing stars on the ceiling and remembered I was at Jon's house, but I was still stumped how I got in here. I was almost positive I had passed out on the couch. Shrugging it off I turned my head to see Trey's beautiful little face resting on my shoulder and I kissed his forehead gently before quietly getting up and heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I studied myself in the mirror and frowned, wishing I looked more attractive, maybe even resembling Isabelle a bit. I would kill for her body and hair. I thought with a smile of my dark emerald color compared to her cold black ones.

_At least my eyes are prettier._

Sighing, I rinsed my mouth before searching for an outfit for today. I ended up picking black denim shorts and a white halter top over my sea green bikini. I checked my phone and saw it read 5:30AM in bright green block letters.

I sighed again. Damn my used-to-waking-up-early-for-school internal clock. I headed towards the kitchen in an effort to find some sort of breakfast food, but found the cabinets and fridge bare. My stomache growled in objection and I looked around for Jon's set of keys. I found them on a hook by the entry and snatched them up along with a pair of hot pink bejeweled sunglasses on the entertainment stand. Slipping on my worn out flip flops I threw open the door and searched for Jon's red convertible.

Making my way towards the driver's seat I thanked God silently for having a cool older brother and opened the door. I turned the key in the ignition and felt the car revving to life before plugging in my iPod and blasting The Fray, singing along as I pulled out of the drive and drove around until I found the closest Wal-Mart. Coming to a smooth stop I parked the car in an open slot and put the top up.

When I finally got home it was already 6:10 and I was rushing into the kitchen to make everyone their surprise buffet. I grabbed my earphones and began singing with the sexy Adam Levine as I pulled up my Maroon 5 playlist.

Next I unpacked all of the groceries, and prepared for the variety of breakfast foods I planned to make. I danced around cracking eggs, mixing batter, flipping flapjacks and frying bacon. An hour later I was proud to say I had enough food piling up to feed an army. Well a small army but still.

I rewarded myself by parading around the kitchen, bellowing lyrics and throwing my hands above my head, swaying my hips and laughing. I'm not sure how long I stayed like that, but eventually I heard someone clearing their throat and I turned to discover Alec and Magnus staring at my little celebration.

"Are we interrupting something Darling? Because we can come back at a more convenient time if you want." Magnus was winking one of his glitter crested eyelashes at me and Alec had crossed his arms over his broad chest, grinning like an idiot. I felt my face burn up and they both began laughing uncontrollably.

"Um. I-I… made you guys breakfast?" It ended up sounding more like a question than a fact and Alec ruffled my hair before grabbing a dish and surveying the menu.

"Good thing we like breakfast than."

"By the Angel that is a lot of food." Isabelle gasped coming in a few moments later. She gawked at the large amounts of flapjacks, scrambled eggs, bacon, French toast, English muffins, and hash browns.

"I didn't know what everyone liked." I answered simply, as I poured myself a cup of coffee and piled food on an empty plate.

"Oh we're not too picky really as long as Izzy didn't make it." Alex flashed his sister a smile as we all sat down in the dining room. She punched him on the arm and stuck her tongue out childishly.

"I'm not _that_ bad."

"Yes you are."

"Whatever." She pouted her full lips and looked at her plate, taking a small bite of an egg, testing it.

"Okay well maybe you're a better cook than I am." She gave me a small smile and I returned one myself.

"Thanks. I try." I finished the rest of my plate quickly and got up, ready to start on the dishes piling up by the second as people began to stir. All three rugrats were up running around and I stopped briefly to get them each a serving before Jon and Marie woke up and offered to get the rest. I thanked them cheerfully, finished off the dishes, and turned around to find all the food gone.

_Wow. These people don't fool around do they?_

"Breakfast was fabulous darling but I have hair to style and gossip to gab." Magnus kissed me on the cheek before repeating the act to a much blushing Alec and walking out the door hastily, not even waiting for my reply.

Slowly they all left for work, saying goodbyes and wishing me luck with "the brats." I honestly didn't think they were that bad. After Isabelle, the last out the door, wished me a farewell I rounded up all the kids and sat them on the floor in front of me.

"Okay guys I only have one rule in babysitting."

"What?" They all asked in unison and a grin broke out across my face.

"Never tell anyone what we do or the fun will end immediately."

"What kind of fun?" Ashlynn perked up eagerly and leaned forward, waiting for my reply.

"Well see I have a bucket list planned for us to complete before this summer is over." I began to pull out my list I had made a few nights ago in preparation.

"What's a bucket list?" Brooke asked me with her big dark chocolate innocent eyes and I smiled again at her adorableness.

"A bucket list is a list of things you have to do in a certain amount of time. Usually it's a life time but we're going to make it until the first day of Fall."

"Oh. Okay. What are we going to do?"

"Well the full list is for my eyes only, but today I plan on doing at least five of them. Swimming, playing Just Dance 1, 2, and 3, teaching you guys how to play soccer, making homemade popsicles, and last -but not least- having a full out water war." I listed them off on my fingers and smiling at the last one. "Why don't we start with the last?"

Everyone agreed and I had them change into play clothes while I prepared for the game. I gathered up all of the water guns and varying sized balloons from the garage and placed them by the hose. As the kids trickled out I slowly explained how to play and the rules. Mine were simple, no teams and no direct face shots.

I passed out our ammo generously and set everyone up around the yard in stations. I shouted go and laughed as we spent the next hour and a half soaking each other and reloading our artillery. Worn out, we decided to take a break before swimming since we were already drenched.

"That was AWESOME!" Brooke shouted and we all nodded our heads in agreement.

"You guys should see what I have planned for tomorrow." Trey looked behind me and giggled so I turned around, only to find a shirtless, glistening Jace smirking at me with a large water gun in tow. Even dripping in sweat he was still irritatingly sexy and I found myself staring at his defined chest and abdomen for several seconds before I noticed what I was doing and looked up at him sheepishly. His angelic eyes gave away that he had caught my small admiration and his smirk only seemed to grow at this piece of information. I narrowed my eyes at him in response.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Today's my day off. I went running for a few hours. Didn't you read it in my fan girl blog?" He asked sarcastically.

"You know, despite what you think Jace, not everything is about you." I crossed my arms and popped one of my hips out.

_Take that and stick it in your juice box._

His grin faltered for a moment before he smoothed it and took a step forward. He was so close I could see his chest rising and falling with each breath and I had to crane my head up uncomfortably to look into his golden eyes.

"On the contrary, everything worth hearing is." I was about to give a snide remark when he raised his firearm and aimed directly at my head. I reached for mine and remembered I had just drained it out.

"Fudge." I turned towards the children and shouted before taking off around the pool. "Run!"

I heard squeals as each of my teammates were taken down, leaving only me. I looked around and couldn't find a trace of Jace **(Author's note: That rhymed :D)** so I quickly scrambled up the branches of a tall tree until I was as far above the ground as possible.

"Oh little Red, come here girl!" Jace hollered from a few feet in front of me as if I was a dog, trying to taunt me out. "Scarlet. Carrot top. Ruby. Ginger. Annie. Rosy. Rusty. Red Hot Chile Pepper." He laughed at the last one, and looked at the sky, searching for a pet name that would bring me out of hiding.

"I've got it!" He snapped his fingers before bringing his hand to his mouth and shouting. "Strawberry Shortcake!" I growled from up in my tree, already having been infuriated by his name calling, but finally having the last straw.

"My name is CLARY!" He followed my voice, turning around just in time to be smacked in the nose with an acorn. I heard him mutter a curse before raising his weapon and firing it at me ruthlessly. I howled as the cold water coated my skin and scurried down the tree like an animal.

I found all three of my minions waiting for me at the bottom with their arms covering their heads. I decided to take advantage of my small army and huddled everyone together before we all bumped fists, letting them fall back in an explosion and shouted "Team Clary!"

Jace raised an eyebrow at us and we all grinned wickedly before showing him our hands full of acorns that had fallen below the tree. He quickly shot another blast at me, but it stopped short and he realized he was out of ammo.

"Fire!" We all shouted and began to pelt him mercilessly. He fell to his knees after a particular well aimed blow to his crotch by yours truly and curled up in a ball. I ran over to him, and we all sat on top of him teasing the boy until he finally called Uncle and I slowly rose to a stand in front of him.

"That was just a cruel and unusual form of punishment. You better not have ruined my masterpiece of a hot bod. What are you supposed to stare at dazed for hours if I look like I just got stoned? Literally." He managed a small smile before turning towards the house. "I think I'm going to go lay down for awhile."

My cheeks burned at his comment and I felt the need to redeem myself. "I wasn't staring at you because of your "hot bod". I was staring at you in disbelieve that such a conceited jerk could exist."

"Whatever you say, Pepper. We both know you want a piece of this." He winked at me over his shoulder before shutting the door in my face.

_Asshat._

Exhausted and having had enough of Jace's childish games for one day I twirled around, smiling at everyone widely.

''Okay who wants to play hide and seek? I'll be the cou-'' Their angelic smiles and hands clasped behind their backs startled me and I raised my eyebrows.

''Why are y'all smiling like I just told you we're going to Disney Land?'' The girls giggled into their tiny palms while Trey seemed to have lost interest in the conversation and ran over to the swing set.

''Spill it." I ordered, crossing my arms defiantly over my chest and jutting a hip with attitude.

"You think Uncle Jace is cute!" Ashlynn accused me and Brooke fluttered her eyes before making kissy faces and I felt my cheeks burn crimson.

"I- I do NOT!" I stuttered out, taking offense to their accusation.

"Do too!" They both taunted back and I decided to reverse things.

"Maybe you're just saying that because you guys are trying to hide the fact that you actually thing he's cute." I made the assumption back and they both made faces at me.

"Ewwww!" Brooklynn shrieked, scrunching her nose and jumping up and down repeatedly.

"He is kind of handsome." Ash confessed and I saw her cheeks turn red with embarrassment as Brooke stared at her, open mouthed before she blushed as well and gave a hint of a smile.

"He's is really cute." They both laughed some more and turned towards me, waiting for me to comment.

"What?" I asked innocently, earning a look from both of them. I groaned and threw up my hands.

"Okay, fine! Maybe I find Jace's appearance slightly attractive." They clapped their hands together and bounced around joyously.

"Yay! You and Uncle Jace are going to get married!" My eyes grew wide and I tried to shush them, alarmed that Jace might hear through his open window.

"Quiet down." I ordered and sighed, realizing how stressed I was over all this. I shrugged and blew the topic off. "Besides his attitude and jerk actions cancel out his hotness."

"Um, no they don't. Nothing can cancel out that hot bod." Ashlynn mimicked Jace's term and wiggled her hand at me before snapping at Brooklynn and opening the front door.

"Come on sis, let's go watch A.N.T. Farm." She swung her hips dramatically while walking inside and I shook my head with a small laugh.

_That girl has got some attitude on her. Talk about Clary Jr._

I called for Trey, picking him up and placing him on my shoulders before walking in and lying on the side couch heavily.

These girls were going to be even harder to handle than I had thought.

I sighed heavily that night as I sat on the floor of Trey's room doing my routine stretches before bed. I breathed out slowly before leaning as far to my right as possible, bending in half and wrapping my hands clear around my feet. Doing gymnastics for 6 years really had payed off. I counted to ten quietly and switched legs, repeating the process.

Today had been a long day. After everyone had arrived home Marie and I prepared a hearty dinner of spaghetti and cheesy bread for the complaining gang of people. We then all went for a long dip in the pool before coming back inside thoroughly exhausted and announcing we were all up past our bedtimes. Being the night owl that I usually was I stayed up with my severe insomnia and it was already nearing two in the morning.

I was bored out of my mind and I didn't feel the least bit tired. What was there to do in this place? I thought deeply for several minutes before a genius idea popped into my head.

_Clary Fray I think you've out done yourself with this one._

I rushed over to where the kids kept their water supplies in the garage and picked out a leftover dark yellow balloon. Running back inside I filled it in the kitchen sink and tied it off, weighing it in my hands. It was easily twice the size of my head. My chest swelled with pride. I turned stealth, making my way into Jace's room and groped the wall awkwardly for the light switch, peeking around the door carefully.

He was sprawled out on his bed with a white blanket covering his legs. His head rested on one hand while the other hung over the side of the bed. I looked around and noticed how creepily neat his room was. The walls were mainly bare and his closet revealed clothes neatly hung and pushed to one side. Nothing rested on top of his dresser or side table and his TV stand held no resemblance to the hectic scattered furniture in the living room. I couldn't find even a speck of dust. Shrugging it off as some type of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder I slowly climbed on the bed and balanced myself above him, my legs on either side of his hips. I took a moment to look at his peaceful slumber and how he could still be in bed from earlier.

Silently I counted down. _5…4…3…2…1! _I let the balloon slip from my hands and satisfaction flowed through me as I watched it explode on his perfect little head with perfect aim. He gasped, his eyes shooting open and his mouth fell slack. I grinned ear to ear and placed my hands on my small hips.

"Payback's a bitch." I stated and he wiped his face before his eyes narrowed at me, but his mouth betrayed his mock anger.

"Clever Cherry, but not clever enough." He smirked at me and I raised my eyebrows confused before realizing what he was going to do.

"Oh no." I tried to hop off the bed, but it was too late. I felt something around my ankles and suddenly I was pulled off my feet, landing on his bare chest.

"Oh yes." He argued and I sat up, straddling his thighs, and smacked his chest.

"That was just mean." I glared, pouting my bottom lip and crossing my arms. He laughed and my ears tingled at the sound; it was what I imagined an angel would sound like. He pulled me closer, his hands resting on my thighs, causing the surrounding area to heat up.

"I told ya you would end up falling for me. They always do." He stated it matter-of-factly and I couldn't help smiling a bit.

"I don't think it counts if you pull my feet out from under me." I pointed out and he was quiet for a minute, finally outsmarted before flashing his pearly white teeth again. This close I noticed that there was a small chip on his right front tooth; one fault on an otherwise flawless masterpiece.

"There are no rules in love and war, Miss Fray." He chided me. I was taken aback by his choice of words and I leaned forward a bit, surprised.

"And which exactly are we applying it to in this case?" I asked smartly, quickly recovering.

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?" He suggested before flipping me over quickly so his body pushed against mine instead and I almost melted at the feel of his shirtless torso on mine. Snap out of it Clary. This is all a part of his plan.

He looked down at me and my breath stopped as I got lost in his eyes. Up close I could see how they swirled with the changing light ever so slightly. I wanted to reach out and touch them, but I forced my hands to stay where they were, pinned to the bed by Jace's. He leaned in slowly as if he was going to kiss me and I felt an explosion of butterflies in my stomache, I squirmed ever so slightly against him but he didn't seem to notice.

What was he doing? And why was I getting butterflies. You only get butterflies when you like someone…

_Oh God, did I like Jace? No that's impossible. Sure looked like he belonged on a Greek sculpture, but I couldn't actually be falling for his teasing and stuck up attitude. What was I doing?_

He had closed his eyes and I could feel his breath against mine. "I should go. It's getting late."

His eyes opened again and a hurt look crossed his face for a split second before he smoothed it out and replaced it with a grin. He propped himself up and shook his beautiful blonde head at me.

"You know most girls would kill to be in a bed with an exposed Jace Wayland right now." He said in a low, seductive voice. As the realization of his words sunk in I felt my body stiffen and my eyes doubled in size.

"You're naked right now?" I whisper screamed and I forced my eyes to stay on his face.

"Of course silly," Jace rolled his eyes playfully at me. "I always sleep in the nude."

"Oh my God. I really have to go." I pulled myself out from underneath him and shielded my eyes from his exposed backside as I flung open the door and ran into Trey's room.

"What. The . Fuck." I muttered, scolding myself for not getting out sooner. I crawled under the blankets with the tot, trying to keep my eyes blank and squeezed my them shut, praying I could fall asleep that very instant. After a few minutes of sitting there in denial I finally sat up and let my thoughts flow freely, scattering together.

_ Ohmygod. I almost kissed Jace Wayland. I wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss me. Why did I stop him? No of course I should have stopped him. That was very unprofessional. But he's so hot. No Jace is way older than me. All the more reason. I hate him. Or do I? I'm pretty sure I have a crush on him. Does he have one on me?_

My mind continued on like that arguing with itself until I finally sighed, sick of all the arguing and confusion. I cleared my head again and came up with a few conclusions. 1) I had a crush on Jace, but that didn't mean anything since you can't really choose who you liked. You can only choose how you act on it. 2) Jace had tried to kiss me. It was probably only to mess with me. 3) I could officially cross lying in a bed with a sexy naked boy off my list. 4) I can never let myself be alone with Jace ever again.

I moaned and smacked myself on the head, but agreed everything seemed more or less reasonable. In a wave I felt exhaustion hit me and I snuggled up with Puck and closed my eyes, immediately succumbing to the darkness.

** So what do you guys think? I tried to make it have a little more Clace, but I haven't gotten to the part that I want them to actually be together yet, so you have to tortuously wait with me. :) Review any comments or ideas for future chapters if you would all be so kind. I love you!**

**-ThatHippieChick**


	5. Broken Promises

**Hey everyone, I'm back, trying to apologize further by updating twice in one day. This is Jon's perspective showing how he feels about Clary and a bit of their past together. Also, thank you again everyone for all of the amazing reviews, I really do appreciate them and take them all into consideration for my writing. Keep them flowing. Without further ado, I present y'all with Chapter 5.**

I woke gasping for breath as something hit my head, smothering me with its… fluffiness? I peeled it off my face and realized it was a towel. I looked at the offender and saw Marie staring at me from the open bathroom door.

"Jon, will you get me an omelet ready for breakfast sweetie? I love you?" She pouted her lower lip at me, adding the last part questioningly and I smiled at my adorable fiancée. I could tell she was running late by the way she was half dressed, her eyeliner pencil in one hand and her curling iron in the other. I gave her a crooked smile before throwing off the heavy covers and grabbing her around waist possessively, kissing her bright red lips.

"I suppose for you I can." I looked her up and down and laughed at her white bra and black pencil skirt combo. She swatted me on the chest, but kissed me back with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Love." Her British accent slightly noticeable, she turned back around and outlined her upper lid. I sighed at her, shaking my head at how she insists she wear makeup when she was already the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen in my life.

I strolled into the kitchen, grabbing the carton of eggs, cheese, and chicken bits from the fridge and began combining the ingredients, sprinkling pepper into the mixing bowl. I walked around the island, stirring hastily as I checked to see who was asleep in _my_ chair. With one hand I pulled back the blanket and realized it was only Clarissa.

A memory came back to me, blurring my vision back to when I was about 9. I had just dunked a three pointer and was proudly retrieving the basketball when I heard Clary cry out my name.

_"Jonny!" I looked over and saw her with her brand new bike flipped on top of her small body. She had tears flowing down her rosy cheeks and terror shown in her big green eyes. "Help me!"_

_ I ran over to her and pulled the bike off, discarding it in the grass and inspecting her for injuries. "Are you okay?" I asked, my stomache starting to twist as Clary cried harder and grabbed at her foot._

_ "Ow!" She whimpered as I moved her hands and looked at her ankle. It looked a little swollen, not broken, but I knew Mom should still see it._

_ "Don't leave me Johnny." She whispered, barely audible._

_ "I won't ever leave you behind Clary." I reassured her and squared my shoulders in determination. "Clary I'm going to bring you to Mom okay?" _

_ She nodded at me and yelped when I tried to carefully pick her up. "Sorry."_

_ I finally had her in my arms and stood up slowly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed me securely._

I took a step back as I snapped to the present and looked at Clarissa again, seeing her green eyes open for a second before closing again. Guilt washed over me as I thought about the day I had moved out.

_Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table eating Thanksgiving dinner and Mom was nagging at me for the thousandth time about how much I had screwed up my life. I stood up, finally having had enough of her shit and slammed my hands down on the table, startling everyone._

_ "Mom, just stop! I can tell you don't want me or your granddaughters here, so I can take a hint. Give me a fucking moment and we'll be out of your hair."_

_ "Jonathan!" Luke hollered at me and stood up as well. "You do not talk to your mother like that. Apologize." Mom stared at us in shock as Luke ordered me around yet again and I twisted towards her slowly, glaring heavily._

_ "I'm sorry Jocelyn. I'm sorry that I fucked up real bad. I'm sorry that I'm trying to do the right thing and give my daughters the lives Aline would have wanted them to have. I'm sorry that I'm such a disgrace to you. But most of all, I'm sorry that I haven't done this sooner." I stormed into my room and threw some clothes and my wallet in a tote bag quickly, my eyes stinging. I went back into the living room, and out the front door, ignoring my mother's plees for me to stay._

_ I threw the bag in the back of my beat up white car and snatched up Ashlynn and Brookelynn's car seats before rushing back inside and slamming my door in my parents' faces._

_ I felt tears streaming down my face as I tried to ignore their shouts through the door and turned towards the bassinettes. I saw Clary sitting on my bed, her face streaked with tears and her hands already filled with both girls. I smiled at her sadly and kissed her forehead before grabbing Ashlynn and placing her in her car seat, fumbling with the seatbelts. _

_ "Hey."_

_ "Hey." She murmured back, her voice scratchy. We sat in silence as I grabbed Brooklynn and repeated the act of securing her in her matching seat._

_ "Please don't leave." She begged me with pleading eyes and I felt another wave of tears sting my eyes._

_ "I have to. I can't stand living here anymore." Her face scrunched up in offense and I shook my head quickly. "No Clarrissa it isn't your fault."_

_ "Then take me with you."_

_ "I can't, you know that Clary. You have to stay here for Mom. She still needs you." She bent over and kissed both of her nieces on the head before glaring at me viciously._

_ "You promised me you would never leave me behind." Without another word she unlocked the door, and pushed passed Mom and into her own room, slamming the door._

_ My chest hurt and my throat began to ache at how much her words had stung. Here I was leaving her behind after all the times I had promised her I would never do just that. I looked at my mother and Luke who were yelling at me to reason with myself and stay. I tried swallowing the lump and glanced at my door one more time before grabbing the seats and pushing through them, making my way towards the car._

_ I'll call her tomorrow and tell her I'm okay._

_ "I'll get the rest of my stuff later." I pulled out of the drive, not looking back and driving for hours until I decided to crash at my Uncle Buddy's._

I felt my throat begin to raw and smiled sadly at Clary after the memory ended. I took a moment to observe just how much my adorable kid sister had changed over the years. Her hair was much longer, coming clear down to her waist and her face had thinned out a bit causing her to look even more like our mother. Even in a dead sleep with her mouth parted slightly she still looked like quite the beautiful young woman, which terrified me severely.

_ This means I'm going to have to start scaring the shit out of boys soon, aren't I?_

I thought of this and frowned, hoping she would use her brilliant mind and see through their perverted teenage disguises and behave like a proper lady should. I laughed out loud at this and grinned widely.

_If she's anything like me, I shouldn't hold my breath._

I thought of Jace, the way he had looked at her with his flirty smirk and how he took his time looking her over when I introduced them and frowned before shaking my head. No, Jace promised me he didn't have a thing for Clarissa. Jace usually preferred more adventurous, loose girls to put it politely. Besides he wouldn't lie to me, he hates lying.

I looked down at my hands and realized I was still stirring away. I walked into the kitchen and tipped the bowl into the ReadySet **(Author's note: I own one of these, they are amazing at cooking just about anything. I highly recommend it)**, plugging it in and turning the dial to 7 minutes. I took one last look at Clary and smiled.

_I'm going to have to keep an eye on that girl._

**Whatcha think? I decided I should show you guys a different side of Jon, since he's not exactly very verbal in this story. It's kind of sad I know. I'm not sure what's up with that. Make sure to review your thoughts and I'll be back later hopefully with more Jace. I love you guys! :D**

**-ThatHippieChick  
**


	6. Take Two

** Hello! Sorry it's kind of late, but I'm unexpectedly babysitting my nephew (who Trey is modeled after) so I haven't had a lot of time. There are probably a few grammar and punctuation mistakes, but bare with me. This chapter will be similar to Chapter 4, Love and War, but in Jace's P.O.V. because I had reviewers wanting to hear his side of things and well I just wanted to relive the Payback Pranking seen to be real honest. ;) Well, I hope you all love this chapter as much as I do! Make sure to review your thoughts, it makes me feel like updating ASAP to keep you all happy. Anywho, here's Chapter 6. Enjoy! :D**

I awoke to the shrill beeping of my alarm and I groaned, fumbling around until I found my phone in the drawer and silenced the annoying sound. I sighed; oddly awake for it being only 5:45 in the morning. I forced myself off of the bed and flipped on the light in my closet. Moving my jeans around until I found a pair of black athletic shorts, I grabbed my New Balance sneakers by the door and dark Reebok socks along with charcoal boxers from my dresser. Pulling everything on and looking myself over in the full length mirror hung on my door I chuckled. Apparently black really _is_ my favorite -and might I add most complementing- color.

Snatching up my iPod and arm strap out of my drawer, I secured them on my bicep and scrolled down to my work out playlist. Headstrong by Trapt blasted from the ear buds and I felt the blood in my veins begin to flow faster as I sang along, getting in the zone for my 6 mile run. I walked out of the door and looked up in time to see Jon's red Camero fly past the garage. I waited a minute, standing at the front steps, until I saw Clary zoom by. I shook my head, hoping she wasn't getting herself into trouble, and began jogging to the mailbox. I looked both ways before turning opposite of Clary and breaking into a run as the gravel changed to pavement.

I managed to last a few more songs until Clary crossed my mind again. I had slowed to a sprint to catch my breath and the inevitable was bound to happen. She had been on my mind constantly since the second I saw her. It rather annoyed me that this one girl could seem to have so much power over me in only a matter of hours.

I heaved a sigh before running again as I thought of everything I knew about her based off of what Jon had told me. Her birthday was in roughly 2 weeks, ironically on the 4th of July, her favorite holiday. Music and art were a big part of her life and she took both very seriously, using them to express her emotions. She had a pet Chinchilla named Tear Drop, which Jocelyn had forced her to leave at home. She lived only roughly a 20 minute drive away. Jon didn't think she had a lot of friends. She didn't fit in with any particular crowd at school, preferring instead to be a loner. Oh, and she was unfortunately, depressingly only 16.

_I wonder what Jon would do if he found out I constantly pictured holding his little sister in my arms, her lips on mine, our bodies tangled together._

Knowing Jonathan, he'd probably kill me on the spot, plastering my brains on the wall or driving a knife right through my heart. I really did feel bad about all this, but I simply couldn't get her pretty little face and smooth voice out of my head. If I could just kiss her once, maybe fool around a bit even, I was sure I could forget about her and the insanity I had become lately. But that would be wrong. Fun, but very wrong.

I was going to have to find a way to be around her, satisfying my desires, while still keeping a healthy amount of room between us, satisfying Jon's desire to keep her safe and "pure." Maybe I could just flirt a little, pulling pranks on her and calling her names. I sounded like a five year old with a school girl crush on the playgrounds.

Sick of my sappy emotions I decided to just run belting the lyrics so I couldn't think straight. It earned me a few stares from the passing people, most of whom were probably just checking me out, but it seemed to work. Before I knew it I had already ran 3 miles, over halfway done and in my shortest time ever. Patting myself on the back I decided to reward myself and walked a bit more until I was at Dairy Barn. I got in the short line and waited for the elderly couple in front of me to get their hot fudge sundaes. I smiled at them as they turned around and nodded politely. I loved old people, they were so cute.  
"May I help you?" A girl in a paper hat and apron recited in a flat voice before looking at me and perking up a bit. Her shoulders straightened and a real smile replaced her fake one. "What would you like to order?"  
I decided to make her day and winked at her, leaning on the sticky counter. "Well since I don't see a date with you up there, I guess I'll just take a vanilla waffle cone."  
She blushed a light shade of pink and glanced at my toned torso quickly before turning, "Coming right up."  
She returned within seconds will a large helping of soft served icecream on top and an American flag paper wrapped around it. "Here you go."  
"Thanks, how much?" I slowly reached into my pockets, well aware that they were empty.  
"Oh no, this ones on the house." She winked at me playfully and I smirked back.  
"Thanks."  
"Anytime. Come again soon."

I sat down on a white bench and quickly devouring the frozen treat, smiling when I got to the marshmallow placed in the bottom of the cone. I waved goodbye at the cute worker before taking of back down the road.

Now I walked, gasping for air, about to pass the mailbox again. I recognized Ashlynn's voice before laughter filled the air, Clary's contagious giggle rising above the others. I rounded the garage and saw they were all dripping wet, a few water guns and balloon scraps lying in the surrounding grass. I picked the nearest weapon up, a large super soaker, and tiptoed up to Clary's back. Trey laughed halfway through my brilliant plan and accidentally gave me away. She pounced around, her mouth falling open a bit at seeing me standing here, shirtless, sexy, an all what not.

She looked even more beautiful than usual in a white sheer top and dark shorts. Her green bathing suit peeked through and I couldn't help but notice it brought out her gorgeous eyes. I smirked at her, but she didn't pay much attention to my face as she gawked at my magnificent abs.

I worked hard to keep these babies rock solid, so I let her admire them for a moment before she finally looked up, her cheeks coloring at the realization that she had been caught. She narrowed her eyes at me and put a hand on her hip in defense. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Today's my day off. I went running for a few hours. Didn't you read it in my fan girl blog?" I asked her, dripping with sarcasm.

"You know, despite what you think Jace, not everything is about you." She crossed her arms and cocked a slender hip out.

_ That's not what I was expecting._

I felt my grin skipping but I widened it more as I stepped closer, just like the other night. I stared down into her jade eyes and fought the urge to kiss her again.

"On the contrary, everything worth hearing is." Clary opened her mouth to reply, but I raised the water gun and pointed directly at her mouth with a smirk.

"Fudge." She muttered before turned around and waved her arms at the children. "Run!"

I aimed at Trey, blasting him in his belly. I immediately felt bad, but he let out a high laugh, reassuring me he was fine. Then I chased after Brooke who made the mistake of looking back every 2 seconds. I got her square in the back and she squeeled as she grabbed at the wet spot trying to stop the burn of the icy water. Ashlynn came dashing back to her sister to see if she was okay, but looked like a deer caught in headlights when she saw me. She covered her face and I shot at the top of her head.

Only one left. I walked around for several minutes before giving up. Turns out little Red was actually good at hiding. An idea came to me and I grinned devilishly.

"Oh little Red, come here girl!" I called her like a dog. "Scarlet! Carrot top! Ruby! Ginger! Annie! Rosy! Rusty! Red Hot Chile Pepper!" I chuckled to myself at the last one and tried to think of a better nickname. One that would tick her off so badly she would have no choice but to come out of hiding. I tried to think of girly red heads. Princess Ariel came to mine, but she annoyed me too much.

"I've got it!" I snapped my fingers and began to holler again.

"Strawberry Shortcake!"

I heard a low growl from somewhere above me and I turned around, a flash of Red hair catching my eye.

"My name is CLARY!" I spotted her high up on a branch right before something hard smacked against my nose. I grabbed at it, looking on the ground and spotted an acorn. I swung the firearm back up at Clary with a wicked grin and her eyes grew. She climbed down the tree screeching as the water rained down on her. She covered her face and ushered to her nieces and nephew. They ran up to her and formed a huddle.

I stared at them in amusement and allowed them to have a mini conference. They bumped knuckles and ended with an explosion before chanting "Team Clary!"

I lifted an eyebrow at them as they turned to reveal their hands, which just happened to be filled with acorns. I shot at Clary instinctively, but the water fell short a few inches.

"Fire!" They shouted, hurling the nuts at me mercilessly. I felt them sting my body and one in particular hit me where it counts. I fell to the ground and curled in on myself in self defense, only to be sat on by Clary and her gang of followers. They continued to pelt me and I finally gave in. "Uncle!"

Everyone got off, Clary taking her sweet time and I got to my feet. I managed a halfhearted glare at everyone, stopping at her.

"That was just a cruel and unusual form of punishment. You better not have ruined my masterpiece of a hot bod. What are you supposed to stare at dazed for hours if I look like I just got stoned? Literally." I smirked at Clary and her cheeks flush. Feeling accomplished, I turned around and opened the door. "I think I'm going to go lay down for awhile."

"I wasn't staring at you because of your 'hot bod'. I was staring at you in disbelieve that such a conceited jerk could exist."

She hollered at me and I smiled down at my feet.

_Liar._

"Whatever you say, Pepper. We both know you want a piece of this." I winked at her over my shoulder before shutting the door behind me.

I immediately went to the kitchen and popped a Pepperoni Hot Pocket into the microwave. Hopping onto the counter I waited ever so not patiently and tried to keep myself busy. I looked around, noticing that the dishes had been cleaned, the coffee maker was out, and that the room smelled like a breakfast buffet at a restaurant. Now that I thought about it, the fridge was full of food when I opened it.

_Damnit Marie, leave it to you to make breakfast the one day I'm not here._

The timer went off signaling that my food was done and I took it out, taking a bite of the deliciously hot masterpiece and burning my tongue a bit. Cursing loudly, I ate it quickly as I strode into the back bathroom and grabbed a towel from the closet. I popped the last bite in my mouth and hopped in the shower for a quick hosing off.

I was done in record time and wrapped the towel around me, brushing my teeth before isolating myself in my room for a power nap. I tossed the towel in the dirty clothes hamper and slid under the covers, passing out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I awoke gasping as I felt ice cold water hit my face, I opened my eyes widely and my mouth fell open in shock as I saw Clary standing above me grinning in a light pink tank top and blue soffe shorts. She placed her hands on her narrow hips and gave me a look.

"Payback's a bitch." She declared and I wiped off my damp face before glaring at her, but my mouth twitched up in a smirk.

"Clever Cherry, but not clever enough." She raised both of her eyebrows at me in confused before realizing what I was about to do.

"Oh no." Clary tried to make a run for it, but I had already wrapped my hands around her ankles and yanked her off her feet, landing on me with a loud thud.

"Oh yes." I insisted and she sat up, straddling my thighs, and smacked my chest. My body tingled were her legs touched mine and I had to strain to resist pulling her against me.

"That was just mean." She pouted her lower lip and crossed her arms trying to act with mock sadness, but it came off sexy and I laughed. I pulled her closer, allowing my hands to linger on her thighs.

"I told ya you would end up falling for me. They always do." I winked at her and she darkened, a shy smile playing on her lips.

"I don't think it counts if you pull my feet out from under me." She pointed out matter-of-factly and I grew quiet at her logical comeback.

"There are no rules in love and war, Miss Fray." I scolded her and she leaned in slightly, making my whole body tense up.

"And which exactly are we applying it to in this case?" She asked smartly.

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?" I recommended before flipping on top of Clary quickly, pinning her beneath me. I stared into her eyes and noticed she had small flecks of brown scattered around her irises. It was exotic and beautiful I thought, just like her. I noticed her breath hitch and wondered if she wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss her.

Giving in to my consistent urges I felt my body relax as I leaned in slowly, keeping my eyes on her until they finally drifted shut. I could almost taste her lips on mine and I smelled her minty breath against mine.

"I should go. It's getting late." She stuttered nervously and my heart seemed to stop at her rejection met my ears. My eyes flew open and looking at her scared face below me I felt like I had been kicked in the gut. My walls instantly went up and I shook my head at her with a fake grin on my face.

"You know most girls would kill to be in a bed with an exposed Jace Wayland right now." I murmured, referring to my currently exposed state. As the realization of my words sunk in I felt her stiffen and her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"You're naked _right_ now?" She whispered, her face frozen in alarm.

"Of course silly," I rolled my eyes teasingly at her. "I always sleep in the nude."

"Oh my God. I really have to go." Clary squirmed out from under me and covered her eyes with a hand as she flung open the door with the other hurriedly. I got up and slowly shut the door.

_Well shit. That didn't go as planned._

I sat back down on the bed with a sigh. My head was buzzing with thoughts and I tried to keep up with them. _What just happened? Why did she stop it? Does Cary even like me? Of course she liked me, everyone liked me. Then why did she leave like that? I should have acted faster. No, I shouldn't have even tried to make a move one her. She's only 16. Age is just a number though, right Jace? That's what you always say don't you? Yeah, but…_

I smacked my head against the pillow.

_What is happening to me? _

I growled in annoyance and leaned my back against the wall. I clearly wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

**So that's that. It's not quite how I planned it, but it's the best I could do for today. I'll get started on chapter 7 when Emmett falls asleep. I would like to take a moment and thank everyone because as of right now I have 38 review, 28 favorites, 51 follows, and 2,340 views. I'm new to all of this, but I'm pretty sure that's a lot from having started this on the 31****st****. Thank you! :) See you guys tomorrow! :) **

**-ThatHippieChick**


	7. First Impressions, Lasting Impacts

** Hey! So I ended up passing out last night and my nephew just left at 9 so I made this one in a very limited amount of time, but hopefully you guys like it. :) Make sure to review weither you like it, love it, hate it, or think I should break all my fingers and never right a short story again. Anyways, here's Chapter…7? I think. Enjoy! :D**

"What are you doing?" I had ignored the voice trying to converse with me and tried to roll over, which was why I now rubbed my sore bum, lying in a pile of blankets next to Jon's recliner with a laughing Isabelle towering over me.

"Well I _was _trying to sleep before you rudely interrupted." I glared at her, causing her to stop her fit of giggles.

"Sorry, I was just wondering why you were on that piece of junk instead of Trey's perfectly comfortable mattress." She lowered a hand to help me up and I took it grudgingly and came to a stand. "I was just thinking if you were awake then maybe you could give me a quick lesson in making breakfast so the boys can't tease me anymore."

I raised my eyebrows at her, wondering if she had secret motives, but decided she was genuine and nodded my head.

"Sure, just give me a second to change." I went down the hall, wondering if this was supposed to be a girl bonding experience or something. I never was good at having girl friends. I did much better with Simon. Speaking of him, I should really see if we can hang out later.

I snatched up a purple ruffled shirt and tan capris and pulled them on quickly before throwing my hair back in a long French braid. When I entered the kitchen again I saw that Isabelle had already put on a hot pink apron that read "Come for the food, stay for the cook" and had gotten out a few ingredients.

"I was thinking we could make everyone breakfast again like yesterday." Her face lit up at the thought of showing everyone her improved skills.

"Um how about we start small and work our way up? Just breakfast for you and me today." She frowned at me, but agreed that it sounded reasonable. I walked around the kitchen collecting more ingredients and returning several of her choices to their homes.

"Okay how about pancakes and scrambled eggs? They're delicious and hard to make a mistake on."

"Sounds good to me. We have to use the stove, right?" Isabelle cocked her head to the side in questioning and I sighed quietly.

I should have known right then that this was going to be a long morning. An hour later we had managed to start a small fire, burn our pancakes, and ended up with what we decided to call "scrambled omelets." Despite our misfortune Isabelle wanted to try the pancakes again and the second time around we actually managed to make crisp, but still decent pancakes. Isabelle grabbed some apple juice out of the fridge and poured us two tall glasses.

"Well that was an," I paused, trying to think of a kind word. "…interesting experience."

Isabelle snorted at this and waved her hand reassuringly. "Oh its okay, I'm well aware I am an unbelievably awful chef. I just thought we could use some one on one time to get to know each other."

"Really?" I was aware how shocked I sounded and my cheeks reddened a bit. I actually had been having a lot of fun talking with Isabelle and decided I liked her, too. "I mean I agree. Maybe later you could give me that make over you were talking about with Magnus."

"That is a brilliant idea. How about this weekend? Jon is suppose to be dropping off the kids at their Nana's tomorrow for a few days, so we'll have tons of time to get us all primed for the party."

"What party?"

"The party I just decided to throw. We can invite some of everyone's friends so you can meet them and I can dress us all up and everybody will talk about how much they wished they looked as hot as us and we can look for cute guys and-" Her face was growing purple and I couldn't understand a single word out of her motor mouth. She had begun to gasp, out of air, and I threw up my hands.

"Izzy! I promise to let you do whatever you want with me if you just stop doing whatever that was." Her mouth closed automatically and she gave me a knowing smile.

"Okay." Her smile grew bigger.

_ I can't help but feel like I'm going to live to regret saying that. _

Just then in walked Jace dressed in black athletic shorts and a dark blue wife beater. I wondered what his job silently and decided I liked whatever it was. He brushed past us, turning on the coffee maker and cleaning out the filter before dumping in a pile of coffee grounds. He turned around and sniffed the air.

"What is that God awful smell?" He scrunched up his nose in discuss and I hid my smile behind my hand, trying to muffle my laugh and coughed suspiciously.

"Clary happens to be a wonderful cook and was just teaching me how to make pancakes and scrambled eggs." Isabelle informed him, shrugging her shoulder as if she didn't understand.

"I should have known you would be the route of the problem Fray. By the way, I am expecting my own breakfast one of these days to make up for leaving me out of your plans yesterday." Jace shook his golden locks at me in mock disappointment and I blushed before averting my eyes, remembering last night.

_Keep cool Clary. Don't make a big deal out of it._

I felt an awkward silence building up, but thankfully Isabelle spoke up.

"What are you doing this weekend?" She looked pointedly at Jace and he finally tore his gaze of me long enough to reply.

"I haven't scheduled anything big really." He looked back at me with a questioning look and I blushed deeper before getting off the counter to clean up our mess.

"Good, because we're having a party for Clary. I expect you to dress nicely and bring a friend or two." Isabelle ordered and began jumping up and down. "Yay! Now it's official. I'm going to start planning everything."

She exited the room and I could feel Jace's eyes boring into my back. I turned around found I was correct. Wondering what to say I decided just to make a getaway.

"I'm going to go paint." I said lamely and mentally smacked myself in the head for the bad excuse as I escaped, leaving Jace staring after me silently.

I stayed in Trey's room for hours thankful that the exhausted children had slept in so late. Around 10:30 Brooklynn came in complaining of hunger pains and I carefully leaned my two finished canvases of a fat blue cat and a multitude of black almost tribal-like symbols against the wall and headed towards the kitchen to find Isabelle still in her pajamas curled up on the couch watching How I Met Your Mother.

"Why aren't you at work?"

"I took the day off, figured maybe we could take the girls out to get McDonald's before getting our hair done and matching nails and then if we had time going to see Katy Perry: Part of Me in 3D." She had barely finished before both girls were screaming and running over to me.

"Pretty please! I'll be good I promise! I'll clean my room! Please Aunt Clary, I love you!" I managed to quiet them and smiled in excitement.

"I believe that would be a wonderful idea. Let me just text Grandma and see if she can keep Trey for a few hours." They squealed more, Isabelle joining in on the fun. I laughed and rolled my eyes before texting Mom.

After her confirmation I packed Trey a bag and woke him up before we all piled into Isabelle's sleek black Jaguar and prepared for our girl's day out.

Later that night I sat on the couch, waiting for Simon to come over. He had just gotten off a 12 hour shift at Big R, but insisted that he needed some Clary time to complain about his job and family, the usual. I texted him Jon's address and told him I would be waiting up for him.

Around 1:30 I finally heard his blue striped1986 mustang pull into the drive and I walked out to meet him. I ran at him, jumping and latching on to him and he was forced to lean on the window at my surprise hug.

"Simon I've missed you like crazy! I have so much to talk about." I hugged him tighter before dropping to the ground and allowing him to straighten himself up.

"I've missed you to. How's babysitting for Jon been?"

"Pretty fun, actually. Isabelle and I took the girls to see that Katy Perry movie, loved it by the way, and we went to this place called Escape and-" I realized I was starting to sound like the talkative Lightwood girl and blushed. "Sorry."

Simon laughed as we started walking into the open garage. "It's okay. Who's Isabelle?"

"She's one of the people also living her. She is wonderful Simon; I think you two would get along great. I'll have to introduce you guys sometimes. We're having a little get together this weekend if you want to come."

"Sounds like fun, count me in." He grinned at me and we sat down in two of the foldable chairs, talking for over half an hour. My eyes were beginning to burn and I was about to tell Simon we should wrap things up when a familiar voice behind me froze me in place.

"And who might you be?" I swiveled around to see Jace leaning on the frame of the door, his hands crossed over his broad chest sternly.

"This is Simon," I informed him and grabbed Simon's hand pulling him towards his car. "And he was just leaving."

"Nice to meet you?" Simon threw a hand over his shoulder in a wave and Jace glared further at him.

"Jace."

"Jace." Simon finished, repeating the name before I literally shoved him in his seat and slammed the door. He took his time leaving, motioning with his hand for me to call him later before saluting Jace with a grin and pulling out.

"What was that about?" Jace asked me, having followed us out to the edge of the grass.

"Simon was just coming over to talk. He had a frustrating day and needed someone to complain to."

"At 2:40 at night? Yeah right, what was he really doing here?" He questioned me further and I rolled my eyes, pushing past him aggravated.

"He just got off work for your information, not that it's any of your business." I stormed inside and shut the door on him, repeating the act as I entered Trey's room. I messed around with my art supplies, straightening it up and placing my canvases back in the storage closet. I heard the door open and turned to see Jace standing there.

"Well the next time you decide to have a play date with your boyfriend I would like to request that it be during the day and someone else actually be informed of it ahead of time." He barked at me, his face turning slightly red.

"First of all I wasn't exactly planning on it! And I'm done talking about it, I'm going to bed!" I slammed the door in his face yet again and fumed angrily.

_The nerve of that man._

"Clary." I turned and saw Trey, tears streaming down his round face. He must have woken up when I was yelling.

"Shh, its okay baby go back to sleep." I walked over to him, scooping him up in our arms before shutting off the light and cuddling up with him on the bed. I stroked his soft hair and sang him songs to calm him.

_Jace could wait until tomorrow._

**I know this Chapter was a bit… bland and had very limited Clace, but I needed it to plan out how my next Chapter is going to go. Sorry for waiting so long, but the good news is that I don't have any children tomorrow so I can start on the next chapter early! :D Love y'all.**

**-ThatHippieChick**


	8. Fever and Desire

** Good afternoon my fellow book lovers. I've been very lazy today, so I've wrote you guys up a nice Clace-y Chapter hoping to get motivated enough to clean my room for awhile. It's really fluffy. I hope you all love it, which face it, everyone will. ;) Sorry. I'm in a bit of a cocky mood after writing this for some reason. Ha-ha. I said cocky. Anyway, sorry for my weirdness today, hope y'all enjoy this! :)**

"Goodbye, Aunt Clary!" Ashlynn hollered over her shoulder and grinned at me as she opened the door to Marie's truck.

"Bye, have a good time at Nana's!" I shouted back, waving at everyone before turning back around and yawning. I was still worn-out from last night and didn't feel the least bit productive on my first day off. I had already made the kids French toast and helped with packing their bags for the weekend. I felt like a zombie as I stiffly walked to the couch and curled up in a ball, ready to fall back asleep.

"Aw, you are absolutely precious darling." Magnus came in and tilted his head, cooing at me. He joined me on the long couch, but chose to sit directly next to me and began to amuse himself with my locks. He took several strands in his hand and rubbed them between his fingers. "What I wouldn't give to have hair like yours."

I turned my head lazily and grinned at him. "Don't you think you have enough things working to your advantage already?"

"True, I'm very blessed." He grinned back and I laughed. Somehow his self praising didn't come of nearly as obnoxious as Jace's did. He shifted his body so he sat straighter and put his hands in my lap. "I have something to tell you."

"Is it that you're gay, because I hate to break it to you, but I think everyone already knows?" I gave him a sideways look and winked at him.

"Oh I've been out and open for years now, around the time I was 15. As soon as I noticed I spent more time staring at my Spanish teacher's ass then his actual face I knew there was something wrong with my life style." He waved a hand to dismiss the fact and beamed at me again. "Mine and Alec's 1 year anniversary is coming up and I happened to peek into Trey's room yesterday and notice that you're a pretty good artist. Perhaps you could paint a portrait of the two of us."

"Aw, that is absolutely precious darling." I mimicked him in his accent and Magnus just smirked at me. "I would love to. I think you guys would be wonderful models. Just give me some pictures to base it off of. Anything specific you want?"

"I'm sure anything you do will be utterly amazing." He pecked me on the cheek and announced he had to get himself primed and proper for work and wake up Alec.

I waved farewell lazily and immediately resumed my previous position for another hour or two, saying goodbyes as each of the adults slowly left the house. Isabelle, as usual, was the last to leave and stopped in her path to the exit to smile at me and I knew she sought after something.

"What do you want?" I asked, hoping it was fairly easy and didn't require getting up.

"I know it's your day off, but Jace is running a horrible fever and I forced him to stay home today. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind babysitting him and checking on him every few hours."

"Why don't you just take him to the hospital?" I asked curiously, not really wanting to deal with him today.

"Jace hates hospitals. You don't have to do a lot, just make sure he takes his medicine every few hours." She looked at me with pleading eyes and clasped her hands in front of her as if she was begging.

"Fine." I muttered, not too pleased to have to be around him at all today.

"Yay! Thank you so much Clary." With that she was out the door and I groaned into the arm rest. I managed to stall for two more hours as I watched Tom & Jerry pull comical pranks on each other. It reminded me of how Jace and I acted. Reminding myself of my duty, I finally got up and stalked off to Jace's door.

I opened it and peaked inside. I noticed he was indeed wearing boxers and he was sprawled out on his stomache as if he was about to make a snow angel. I was taken aback by his appearance and sat down next to him to take a better look. His entire body was drenched in sweat, his face a bright shade of red, and his eyes lacked the gleam they usually had as he opened them, stirring from my movement. I immediately felt bad for ignoring him and decided I would take it easy on him for today at least.

"Clary." His voice was scratchy and he began to sit up, but I forced him back down carefully. "What are you doing in here?"

"Isabelle told me you were sick. You look awful, Jace." I wouldn't admit it, but he still looked unbelievably good for his current circumstances.

He looked up at me and grinned halfheartedly before resting his head on the pillow again. "I'm still hot though, right?"

"Literally." I giggled at my pun and Jace laughed after he realized what I said, causing him to cough severely.

"I'm going to go get you some Tylenol." He mumbled a reply and I got up slowly and walked into the kitchen. Opening the medicine cabinet I saw it was lined with bottles and wondered how many pills one household could possibly need. After a few tries I found the bottle and fought with the top, finally breaking open the child safety lock. I shook out two white pills and replaced everything. I grabbed bottled water, a damp washcloth, and a thermometer before entering his room again, closing the door behind me.

"Open your mouth." I ordered him and he raised an eyebrow, a smug smile on his half-conscious face.

"What're you going to do to me nurse Fray?" He asked in a seductive voice that sent chills down my back. I blushed and hit him on the arm.

"Just shut up and open your mouth." He obeyed and allowed me to stick the point of the thermometer under his tongue. He closed his mouth again and stared at me with a pleased smirk until it beeped. I blushed deeper at this as I took it out and glanced down.

"Holy shit Jace, its 103 °F." I pressed my hand against his clammy forehead and peeled it off, noticing my hand was moist. I gathered up the pills and had him sit up stiffly.

"I'm fine really. I didn't even notice I was warm." He insisted, but after I gave him a shut-up-and-take-the-damn-pills look he complied and dropped them in his mouth before grabbing the water from my hand and taking a long swig. After a while spent debating I had finally persuaded him to stay in bed and I placed the washcloth on his forehead. I rose to leave, but I felt his hand on mine and turned to look at Jace. His eyes looked up at me with a sad, pained expression on his face. "Will you stay for awhile? At least until I fall asleep. To make sure I'm okay I mean."

I swore he blushed, but I couldn't really tell through the fever. My heart skipped a beat at his question, but I scolded myself silently and reminded myself I was suppose to me mad at him. I ignored this fact and silently let him pull me next to him. We sat there awkwardly for a moment before he shifted himself so that his head rested on my shoulder and his arm was draped over my midriff. My body was tingling as I realized he was cuddling with me.

Impulsively I turned myself in on him a little, our legs tangling together, and my hand came up to his hair, running my fingers through the thick mass soothingly. I gathered up enough courage to look him in his eyes and realized he had a slight smile on his lips and he was staring into my eyes, a content look on his face. We stayed like that, our bodies twisted together and our lips silent for once, until his golden eyes fluttered shut. Now that I was able to think semi straight I wanted to read further into what was going on at the moment, but I felt my eyes close as well, still exhausted. I allowed them to stay as so and wrapped my arms around Jace tighter before I felt sleep overcome me.

Jace's P.O.V.

As I regained consciousness for the third time today I regretted it immediately when my body screamed out in pain. Every muscle ached with tenderness and I felt like I had baked in the sun for too long. I moved to rub my eyes when I noticed someone was in my way. I opened them in alarm and everything came flooding back to me. _Oh yeah._ I felt a smile spread across my face at the realization that I was in fact laying in bed with Clary. I took a moment to try to memorize every last detail. How peaceful her beautiful face looked, resting on my chest with an arm on my lower torso and one leg slung over me. I had both arms wrapped around her waist, her flaming hair against my face. I sniffed deeply and noted that she smelled of vanilla.

I reached for the Tylenol and took two, draining over half my drink. I stared at the ceiling peacefully and realized I never wanted this moment to end. I would happily stay on this bed for the rest of my life if it just meant never having to let her go. I thanked myself silently for getting sick and managing to gather the courage to ask her to stay with me. I realized at that moment that I was in love with her. Clary, this girl I had just met four days prier. My best friend's little sister. The more I thought about it I realized I was in love with her from day one, the moment I saw her.

I was in love with her name, her face, her wild mane, her sassy attitude, every last part of her. I kissed Clary's hair and smiled to myself more as I ignored the throbbing in my head and the blistering heat surrounding me and just sat there.

**Clary's P.O.V. **

I opened my eyes and was met with Jace's bare chest. I felt a blush creep up on me and I craned my head up at the boy. He was thankfully still asleep and I blushed even more at the realization of the position we were in. I gradually pulled my phone out of my back pocket and looked at the time. Damn. It was already 4:47. I allowed myself to be excited at the thought of spending the entire day in bed with Jace. I moved my hand to one of his tattoos, a tribal wolf howling at a moon on his chest, and began tracing it with my fingers repeatedly. I thought about what someone would think if they walked in on our little moment of intimacy. I was trying to convince myself to get up when Jace's silky voice floated down to me.

"Having fun?" He asked in an amused voice and I jumped a little, pulling back from him and chancing a peek at him. His face had regained its normal complexion, but I noted he was still a bit sweaty. He was looking at me in an odd manor, something was different in his eyes, but I couldn't place it. I ignored his question and got off the bed, fixing my outfit nervously.

"I'm going to take a shower I think."

"Okay." I looked at him, waiting for a witty comment, but realized he wasn't going to say anything. He just smiled faintly, it touched his golden eyes, warming them up and causing them to swirl and for a moment I wanted to just sit and stare into them for hours. I grabbed my phone nervously, checking it without really paying attention.

"Take two of these and you should be fine by tomorrow morning." He nodded at me and took the medicine, our hands brushing together.

I exited the room, and grabbed some clothes before turning on a cold shower to wake me up. I thought of Jace and wondered if he really liked me, or if he was just toying with my emotions. There was no point in trying to hide the fact that I like him at this point. That boy is going to drive me crazy with all of his bipolar mood changes, I thought.

_ Jace is going to be the death of me. _

***Fan girl squeal* So, what do you guys feel? I personally think this is my favorite chapter. It's kind of mushy, which isn't usually my thing, but I still love it. I feel like I wanted to tell you guys something, but I can't remember it now. Fudgesicles. Anyway, review your thoughts about the Clace and what you think I should do next. Oh and I have 50 reviews, yayyy! I'm excited. Thank you all very much. Love you guys! :)  
**

**-ThatHippieChick**


	9. Red Solo Cups

**Hi! So I kind of blew you guys off, but not on purpose. I spent the weekend at my best friend's house that I haven't seen all summer practically and our visit was long overdue. Just like this Chapter. :( Sorry about that, anyway I just got home an hour ago so I threw this together and decided it would have to subdue y'all until morning. This Chapter is about the preparation for the party Isabelle is throwing. The actual party will be done in Jace's perspective for reasons you all will find out tomorrow. ;) Hope you love it! Enjoy! :D**

"Oh, I need to get some ceiling decorations, too." Isabelle was rushing around from party isle to party isle as Jace and I gradually followed behind with the cart.

"For the love of God, Izzie you don't need hanging decorations. Save that for the Fourth." Jace snapped, running his slender hand through his curls in aggravation as Iz plucked up yet another package filled with purple and silver swirly decorations.

"Fine," She sighed, placing it back on the shelf. "I can wait another week." I silently thanked God and hoped we were finished. Isabelle had conned me into taking a trip to Wal-Mart for Red Solo Cups –apparently they are a necessity for any decent house party- and Jace had tagged along, hoping to find some new swim shorts. Unfortunately our 10 minutes tops stop had turned into a full out shopping spree when it turned into an hour and a half. Looking inside the cart our purchases ranged from party necklaces and bracelets to a new pair of heels that had caught her eye when we picked up chasers. I saw Isabelle looking at several belts hanging on a wall and I groaned internally.

"Iz, I love you, but I will kill you if you pick up a single buckle." I growled at her and she gave me a pouting look.

"You people are absolutely no fun going shopping with. I just need to pick up a few more things and then I'll be back, okay? You guys stay with the cart." Before either of us could even get out a single word she had dashed off in the other direction and I fought the urge to strangle someone.

"Well, this is the last time I make the mistake of shopping with Isabelle." I grumbled, leaning against the counter of a Jewelry section. Jace laughed at me and I couldn't help but smile. He was so adorable with his head thrown back like that, his throat exposed.

"Atleast I got some new shorts." He pointed out optimistically and grabbed the pants hanger of his swim trunks.

"Jace, they're the exact same as your old ones." I looked at the identical pair of black bottoms with white accents forming a skull and cross in swirling lines.

"That's because I like how they fit." He gave me a this-is-obvious expression and I rolled my eyes, laughing at how unbelievable he could sound.

"What was wrong with the old pair?"

"They caught on fire." I raised my eyebrows and he shook his head. "Don't ask, it's a long story Red."

I was about to flip on him for calling me Red when I heard a high pitched plastic voice. It sent chills down my back and both of us turned around to find Megan.

"Omg. Clarissa is that you?" I stared in horror at the Queen Bee of our school as she walked over to us with her airheaded groupies. They were all wearing high heels and skimpy outfits that made even Isabelle look like a good girl. They were all slightly tinted orange and looked like a life size Barbie- including her plastic boobs, nose, the whole enchilada.

Suffice to say I tried to avoid them at school, but my lack of friends made me an easy target for their insults. More often than not I just ignored them and kept on walking, unless I actually felt like firing insults back, which always seemed to end with me sitting in the principal's office.

"Hi, Megan." I practically growled it through my clenched teeth and managed a smile, but it probably came off more as a grimace.

"Ooh and who is this hottie?" She turned her clicking heels towards Jace, batting her long lashes at him and playing with her dyed hair and I felt myself irrationally want to claw her face off for looking at him like that. It's not like Jace was mine or anything and he was free to talk to anyone he wanted, even if the person was a brainless, heartless manipulative back stabbing whore. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and Jace pulled me against his side. I wanted to ask him what the Hell he was doing, but I knew better than that.

"I'm Jace, Clarissa's boyfriend." All of the girls' mouths practically hit the floor and mine almost as I took a quick look at Jace. He gave me a meaningful look before turning to the salesman and picking out a long silver necklace with a diamond incrusted musical note that also formed a heart. The man hastily rang it up, clearly able to feel the tension in the air and handed Jace the necklace enclosed in a black box shoved down in a small bag. Jace kissed me on the cheek, taking his time before pulling back and handing me the bag.

"Happy Anniversary baby." He smiled at me lovingly before glancing up at the group of teenagers. "It was nice meeting you, but we have a party to prepare for tonight, so we should really get going."

He didn't wait for a reply and began walking in the other direction, pushing the cart with one arm and holding my hand in the other firmly. I blushed and waited until we were out of earshot before turning to him.

"What did you just do_?_" I practically shrieked and he smirked at me, winking.

"What, you've never held a boys hand before?" He brought mine to his face and kissed the back of it affectionately.

"No you idiot. Why did you say you were my boyfriend?" My stomache did flips just saying the words. I can only imagine what it would be like to actually be Jace's girlfriend.

"Because that girl looked like she needed to be put in her place." He winked at me again and I grinned, a warm fuzzy feeling spreading in me. "There you guys are!" Just then Isabelle appeared in front of our cart, her arms crossed over her chest in frustration. She looked down at our still intertwined fingers and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you holding hands?" I quickly blushed and pulled my palm out of his as if he was made of molten lava, jamming the girly bag into my purse. I looked at Jace assuming he would have a better explanation than my speechless self.

"We ran into one of my ex's." The lie rolled off his tongue smoothly and Isabelle just nodded knowingly before snatching up the cart and pulling into the checkout lane. I blended into the background for the remainder of our trip as Jace and Isabelle carried on a light conversation and quickly opened the car door before practically running for the house. I felt a hand around mine just as I was reaching the steps and turned to find Jace, once again holding my hand.

"Listen, about the necklace-"

"Here, it's yours." I reached into my purse and pulled it out. He opened the packaging and held the necklace out between two fingers, letting it dangle.

"I really did buy it for you." He gave me a genuine smile and I felt myself tingle again inside. "Turn around."

I did as I was told and lifted my hair over one shoulder to provide better access. His warm hands brushed against my neck as he fastened the clasp, letting the necklace fall down my chest. I glanced at it before staring up into Jace's golden eyes and I felt the urge to kiss him suddenly. I settled for pressing my lips on the cheek like he had earlier and smiled. "Thank you, for everything." He stood there quietly until I finally broke out into a full grin and announced I was going inside to help Isabelle.

**-ThatHippieChick**


	10. Initiation

**Hello my beautiful people! Okay so I'm having a wonderful morning. I put chapter 9 up late last night and when I woke up it already had 9 reviews, thus putting me in a good writing mood. My Mommy made me do some yard work with my bro, but now I'm back and can get on to the fun fluff. :D Chapter 10, enjoy! :)**

**Clary's P.O.V.**

"Sit down." Isabelle ordered me after she warned me we were getting ready for the party early and had pulled me into Jon's bathroom. I sat on a high wooden chair from the kitchen and looked around surprised. Huge mirrors took up most of the room on nearly every wall along with two round sinks with storage underneath them, cupboards in the corner that were stacked up to the ceiling almost, a long counter across from the sink, several metal shelves and hooks, a shower, toilet, and a bathtub that was practically large enough to be a hot tub. I looked around in amazement and reminded myself that I needed to start showering back here.

_Damn Jon for not showing this to me sooner._ "If heaven has a bathroom, this would be it." I muttered and Marie laughed, entering with Magnus close on her tail. They both looked eager to start working on project 'Clary, the edited edition' as Isabelle had called it.

"You're welcome to use it anytime you want. It's great for getting ready in the morning." Marie offered me with a sweet smile.

"What do you two think you're doing here exactly?" Iz questioned them accusingly and my lips curved up as her plan to sneak us in here failed.

"Isabelle this is my bathroom and you can't just hog her to yourself." Marie said pointedly and Magnus nodded his head in agreement.

"Izzy darling it's only fair that we get to help improve her fashion sense as well." Magnus insisted and Isabelle sighed before throwing up her hands helplessly in exasperation.

"Okay, but I get final say over everything" She declared selfishly and I smiled again. They all seemed satisfied with the terms and turned towards me, the smile falling off my face.

_Oh no._

"Okay, Marie grab some dresses and shoes, Magnus make sure the curling iron is heating up, and I'll get her started on the makeup." They each began moving around immediately and I watched as Isabelle emptied out and organized her large polka dotted bag next to Marie's own collection. By now over half the counter top was being taken up with cosmetics ranging from eyeliners and blushes to lips stains and eyelash curlers. When everyone was back she started comparing shades of everything and grabbed a liquid foundation.

"And the fun begins." Magnus cackled and I gave him a worried looked, but he simply smiled at me reassuringly and I relaxed my shoulders a bit.

After nearly two hours and a lot of debating and input I stood in the bathroom mirror, flabbergasted by my new appearance. My wild curls were pinned up neatly and my face was cleared of all freckles, lightly coated in blush and sparkly eyeshadow with a coral lip. A tight dark purple dress clung to me and created a more dramatic frame, stopping midthigh that I borrowed from Marie. The final details were strappy heels that Izzy insisted I wear despite my pleading and protests that I would break my neck. I had to admit, I looked pretty hot. I smiled at my reflection before turning to my group of personal beauty assistants.

"It's wonderful, I love it you guys thank you." "Good because now it's the fun part of reinventing people." Marie pulled me down the hall and paused, letting Magnus snake his way past us.

**Jace's P.O.V.**

Glitter caught my eye and I noticed Magnus had come marching into the Den, covered in sparkly colors as usual with a huge grin plastered on his red lips.

"May I present to you the new and improved, Miss Clary Fray." Clary came up behind him holding Izzy and Marie to steady herself. I felt my heart stop for a split second as I got a good view of her new look. They had chosen to outline her eyes in a thin line of black with pink and purple glitter covering her lids and a light pink lipstick. Her scarlet locks had been recurled professionally and were pulled up loosely. I noticed she had been forced, by the looks of it, into a black pair of wedges that wrapped around her ankles. Her dress, my favorite part, was a dark purple that came half way up her thighs, hugging her in all the right places with a thick black belt, accenting her tiny waist. I noticed she was still wearing the necklace I bought her and I felt my stomache twist gladly. Isabelle twirled her around on a finger, giving everyone the full effect. When Clary had regained her balance our eyes met and I smirked at her. She looked away quickly, blushing a bright pink.

"What do you guys think?" Isabelle questioned, clearly proud of her creation.

"Izzie she is no wearing that." Jon said flatly, his voice not the least bit amused. A frown flashed on Clary's face before she smoothed it away and Izzy began to glower.

"Why not exactly?" Isabelle asked the venom in her voice clear. She had crossed her arms and was standing in a dramatic pose.

"Iz, she looks like you." Jon replied back, the verbal slap making its way across the room to Isabelle.

"And what does _that_ mean?" She growled and Clary took a few steps away from the steaming girl in alarm.

"It means she looks breathtakingly beautiful and should stay looking just like that for the party." I piped up, finally regaining my voice. Everyone looked at me and I raised my shoulders in questioning, "What?"

"I agree." Alec added quietly from around the open fridge, packaged turkey and in his hand.

"Fine, she can stay like that I guess. Pull down the skirt a few inches." Clary smiled joyfully and pulled on the hem of the dress, making her cleavage more noticeable. "Never mind, pull it back up."

Everyone laughed at Jon and Isabelle announced she was going to get everything set up outside. Magnus, Clary, and Alec followed her out to help prepare.

I looked at Jon who was still sulking and fought a snicker. "Jon, she's not a little girl anymore."

"I know." He heaved a sigh, coming to a stand. "That's what scares me."

I watched him walk back to his room and shut the door behind him before I followed, turning at my bedroom door and taking out a pair of jeans and black v neck for tonight before entering the bathroom. What I needed was a nice long shower to get my mind off things.

_Or rather people I suppose._

**Clary's P.O.V.**

"Yay! People are starting to show up." Izzie pulled me yet again across the garage and over to a group of guys who I quickly recognized. "Um, who are they?"

I wrapped my arms around Simon, enveloping him in another bear hug. I pointed to each boy and explained. "I invited them. Isabelle this is my best friend Simon and these are his band mates Eric, Sean, and Kyle."

"You're in a band?" Isabelle asked with a piked curiosity, holding her well polished hand out warmly.

"Yeah, we're just in the beginning stages, but we've already wrote a few songs." Simon rambled, shaking her hand and smiling.

"Cool, what kind of genre?" Isabelle asked as her and Simon made their way to one of the futons. I looked at the rest of the gang who all stood quietly unsure of what to do.

"Relax guys; more people will be here soon. Food and refreshments are in the corner." I pointed at the decorated table with a number of beverages on it ranging from orange juice and coke to Jack Daniel's and Captain Morgan.

"Are there any… limits to what we can drink?" Kyle asked with a sly smile and I knew what he was trying to really ask.

"Um I'm actually not sure, hold on." I walked over to where Jonathan and Alec were talking near the speakers and wrapped my arms around Jon, squeezing him tightly."You know, you're such an amazing brother Jonathan, I love you so much."

He narrowed his eyes at me and Alec raised a brow. "What do you want Clary?"

I tilted my head and smiled at him sweetly before continuing, my stomache jittering nervously. "I was wondering if my friends and I were allowed to have any slightly alcoholic beverages?"

Jon gave me a look for a moment before seeming to ponder it. I glanced at Alec who gave me a quick wink before turning back to Jon, hope etched clearly on my face.

"I've debated this with myself before and I've come to the conclusion that I'd rather have you in save supervision drinking than out with some people getting yourself in trouble and risking your life. Besides you're my little sister, my partying blood runs through you, too." He grinned at me cheekily and I smiled back.

"Thank you, I love you!" I practically shouted and hugged him again.

"Let me get you guys a few drinks." Jon offered, about to put out his cigarette, but I stopped him.

"Like you said Jon, I'm your little sister. Do you really think I haven't mixed a drink or two before?" I grinned at him as he processed what I had said and left before he could comment on it.

I walked over to the table nodding at the boys and they all cheered happily. I judged each boy as to how much they could handle and began to mix the beverages. I gave Eric a screwdriver (OJ and Smirnoff vodka) and he gladly accepted it before finding a nearby chair. I handed Sean a rum and coke (Captain Morgan and Coca-Cola) and Kyle a Beapper (Jim Beam and Dr. Pepper) along with Simon's favorite, a mug of Jack Daniel's with a splash of cranberry juice and ginger ale. They ran off giddily and I chuckled.

I took off Isabelle's heels; no longer able to stand the pain of wearing 6 inch shoes a size too large. I turned back and quickly combined my usual Comfortably Numb, which consisted of the magnificent Southern Comfort and addictive Mountain Dew. Thank God Simon's dad was a severe alcoholic and hardly ever noticed when Simon and I attempt to pursue our fall back plans of bartending together in New York. I took a quick sip and looked around the room. More people had come, including Maia and Jordan who I noticed wisely chose to leave the kids at home.

I felt someone place their hand on my face, covering my eyes and leading me away. I followed them grudgingly since I didn't want to spill my drink and was relieved when they removed the hand. I opened my eyes to see the Jon, Marie, Alec, Magnus, Isabel, Simon, Jace and a number of other people surrounding me. I looked down to find a table full of shots. I picked one up and sniffed it, noting the rather bitter smell. I furrowed by nose, "What's this?"

"That, my darling little sis, is a Jager Bomb. It consists of Redbull and Jagermeister and it just happens to be what we use to officially start off all of our party. This, I'm assuming, is your first and therefore you will be initiated into the Lightwood-Wayland-Fray family." Jon declared before raising his shot. Everyone joined in and we all clanked shot glasses before tapping the table and bringing it to our mouths."Cheers!"

I felt the cold liquid slide down my throat effortlessly, leaving behind a trail of burning sensation I had began to associate with strong alcohol. I slapped the glass back down, noticing I was second, next to Jace of coarse who smiled at me proudly. "Not bad Fray."

I smiled back and searched for a quick retort. "You haven't even seen me try."

**Jace's P.O.V.**

Around 2:30AM mostly everyone had left, leaving behind a huge mess that could wait to be cleaned up until tomorrow morning. I looked at Isabelle who was leaning against the wall flirting with that Simon guy Clary was talking with that one night. I still didn't like him, first he was all over Clary and now he was trying to get with my little sister. I didn't care if she was 19, it just simply wasn't cool. The only other people still up were a completely wasted Clary, Raphael, and Sebastian, who were gathered around her with hungry eyes as if they were hunters and she the prey. Without thinking I snuck up and placed an arm over both boys' shoulders.

"I think it's time we wrapped up this party, you all are welcomed to crash here as usual in the guest bedrooms." I jerked my thumb over my shoulder at the door leading to the other half of the garage, which contained three decent sized rooms with beds.

"Awe, Jace that's no fun." Clary pouted up at me and it took everything in me to restrain a smile. "Can't we stay up awhile later?"

"No, it is way past your bedtime." She complained about her high maturity level before sloppily waving to the guys. Isabelle seemed to hear what I said and walked over, leaving Simon to follow Raphael through the door. She took one glance at Clary before winking at me with a smirk.

"You might want to help her inside. I'm gonna go pass out." She started walking out of the garage and yelled a goodnight.

I turned to Clary who was staring at me with a drunken grin plastered on her face. I furrowed my eyebrows and wondered why she was smiling."What?"

"You're just so pretty Jace. You should be a model." She seemed to think out loud and I laughed lightly. I finally got her to admit she thinks I'm handsome and of course she's wasted beyond belief.

"You should really go to sleep, come on." I turned slowly towards the door, signaling for her to follow and she did, more or less.

We were almost to the steps when she suddenly veered sideways, falling into the grass. I immediately dropped to my knees, inspecting her safety. "Ouch."

"Yeah, ouch you klutz, you're a lightweight." I mocked her lovingly and picked her up in my arms, a flashback of the first night I met her briefly crossing my mind. She laughed and hit my shoulder lightly before wrapping her arms around my neck and laying her head on my chest.

"I am not a lightweight you asshat. I took like 6 shots of Jager, two Platinum Budlights, and I had two mason jars of Southern." She protested, listing off the drinks she had consumed, or at least the ones she remembered. I opened the door, shutting it behind me, and noticed the anger in her voice. I decided to change the topic.

"Oh so now I'm an asshat even though I just spent that entire time making sure you got inside okay and carrying you to your bed." I carefully sat down on the bed, letting her crawl off of me and onto the bed.

"Okay maybe you're not an asshat." She corrected herself before grinning and raising her eyebrows in amusing. "Don't we always end up in bed together?"

"It seems," I sighed before starting to stand. I wanted to stay in Trey's room and just lay there with her, to make sure she went to bed and didn't get sick, but I knew that would only lead to bad things. Things I wanted, but not under these circumstances. "Goodnight Pepper."

"Goodnight?" She asked in a low whisper. "Put I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked turning around so I was at edge of the bed. She grabbed my hands, pulling us back down and placing her delicate self on top of me. "I want you to kiss me." She purred in my ear and I felt my insides turn to mush. I gulped as she began to press her lips against my throat, her hands slipping under my shirt and her fingers glided across my stomache, making their way up to my chest. I moaned softly in pure bliss and she began to make a trail of kisses up my jaw line, slowly working their way to my lips. She paused right before she reached them and I opened my eyes.

"I can't."

"Why not?" She asked, hurt filling her fragile voice and I felt my heart pang with mutual sorrow. Her makeup was surprisingly still intact and several curls had fallen out of her up do, framing her face. She looked gorgeous, even with her dazed green eyes, but staring into them only made what I had to do so much clearer. I grabbed her by the shoulders and rolled us over before getting up and heading for the door. I shut off the light, but before I did I allowed myself to look at her beauty one last time and noticed her eyes were closed and her breathe was shallow.

"Because, I love you." I whispered before exiting and closing the door. Sliding down it until I rested with my head in my hands, my knees bent.

_I can't do this much longer._

**Ahhhhh! I love this chapter. :) Just now finishing it since the little man came over again today. Don't forget to review your thoughts of my latest spin on things. I enjoy torturing you all, I really do. I completely understand why real authors do it now. I feel like a bad person now. You all still love me though, right? :D Besides, you all have to love me since my next chapter is the one were Clary and Jace finally confess their love for each other. BAM! I love torturing people. I promise it'll be up tomorrow. Love you all! :) **

**-ThatHippieChick**


	11. Tention

**I'm back. :) With another amazing chapter, of course. Sorry I've kind of waited all day to put it up, but my Mom insisted I take a day off from electronics. *annoyed sigh* It was very difficult. Oh and before I forget to mention it, fanfiction apparently hates me and keeps messing up my documents when I upload them. I try to fix them all the way, but sometimes it doesn't save everything, so I'm sorry for any odd errors. Oh and the song mentioned is Trouble by NeverShoutNever, my favorite band ever. Look them up. Well since I'm dying to hear what you think of this chapter, I'll just quit rambling. Enjoy! :D**

**Clary's P.O.V.**

"I am never drinking again." I grumbled, dragging my feet towards the kitchen to pour myself a large helping of orange juice to subdue my slight hangover. I have had worse nights, throwing up on people, accidentally passing out in someone else's bed, Hell I even made out with a girl once or twice. But never, ever, had I made such a fool out of myself as I had last night.

I could recall everything so vividly like I usual did. Getting all dolled up and hoping Jace would notice me before hand. Simon showed up and I happily introducing him to Isabelle. Jon telling me I could drink whatever and however much I wanted and me gladly accepting his offer, despite the fact I knew I shouldn't drink as much as I did. But people kept handing me shots and glasses of their signature concoctions offering for me to try a sip and how could I be rude and just say no?

I shook my head, face palming my forehead when I remembered the later part of the party. I had been trying to get Jace's attention all night, smiling at him and flirting across the room. He had ignored me for most of it, until Raphael had started asking me just exactly how underage I was. He had swooped in, sending everyone off to bed and walking me to the door. Of course being in the drunken stupor that I was I had fallen, skinning my knee, and Jace carried me to Trey's room as I insulted him relentlessly.

I absentmindedly moved my hand to my knee cap, feeling the sore patch and pulled away to take another large gulp of my juice. My face heated up as I thought about what happened next.

I remember him telling me goodnight and all I could think was that I didn't want to be alone and I wanted him to stay. I could still feel his skin on my lips as I tried desperately to persuade him to kiss me, to hold me in his arms and make me feel loved. I could still remember the smell of his cologne and the reek of alcohol on his breath as I ran my hands across his flat stomache. Enjoying every last bit of his chiseled body until he had to ruin my fun. I was going to protest that he had already tried the other day when suddenly everything felt too heavy and I closed my eyes, surrounding myself in blackness.

_I will never be able to look at him again. _

I felt a sad pang in my heart and I realized just how much I liked the self-centered egotistical blonde. I thought of his eyes resembling molten gold and his consistent smirk that constantly drifted around my mind all day. I really was falling for this boy. Hard.

I decided I needed to distract myself and tried to think of a song to entertain myself while I found something to eat. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head, letting lyrics flood my brain until I found one that stuck out more than the others. I pulled out my iPod touch, searching through the albums until I found it and I pressed play, letting the music stream from the small speaker. I placed it safely in my Rise Against tank top before moving around the room preparing to cook some food to subdue my growling stomache and sang along.

"I'm in trouble, I'm an addict, I'm addicted to this _boy_." I substituted for my situation, picturing Jace in my head smiling. "He's got my heart tied in a knot and my stomach in a whirl, but even worse I can't stop calling him. He's all I want and more. I mean damn, what's not to adore?"  
"I've been playing too much guitar. I've been listening to jazz. I call so many times I swear he's going mad and that cellular will be the death of us I swear it." I spun around, caught in the moment and saw Jace staring at me with a hint of a smile on his lips similar to how I had pictured him moments ago. I whispered the last part in shock. "I swear."  
"What you're not going to finish it?" He asked me, crossing his arms and giving me a mocking grin, causing me to blush pink. I paused the music and sat the electronic on the island.

"I don't sing in front of other people." I informed him quietly and began hustling around the kitchen to avoid having to look directly at him. Images of last night flashed in front of my vision and I felt my head start to spin nervously. I shook my head and turned on the oven, placing the tray of pepperoni pizza rolls inside before abruptly slamming it shut.

"Really?" I glanced at him and he seemed to be genuinely surprised. "You have a beautiful voice. You should sing more often, I like it."

"Thanks, but I don't exactly aim to please you, so I'll just keep it to myself." I gave him an overly sweet smile and tilted my head cheekily.

""That's not what you were saying last night." My smile quickly faded off my face and he smirked, knowing he had said the perfect thing.

"Shut up. I wasn't in the right mind yesterday." I stuck my tongue out childishly and placed my hands on my narrow hips furiously.

"In fact you said lots of flattering things to me." He nodded his head agreeing with himself and my face paled.

"Like what?" I gulped, trying to remember everything I had said and then I remembered what he meant. I had let the thought slip out and until now I didn't even think I really spoke the words.

"You're so pretty Jace. You should be a model." He mocked me in a high pitched feminine voice that I hoped sounded nothing like me. I pushed him in the chest.

"Shut up! Everyone looks more attractive when you're drunk, it's a proven fact." His lips only seemed to curve up more and he stepped closer to me, bending forward to whisper in my ear.

"You were practically begging me to touch you, to hold you, to kiss you." He taunted me and drawled out each work, running his fingers up my arms and across my neck stopping before he reached the curve of my lips.

"Shut up!" I growled again angered with his relentless mockery. My cheeks would have probably blushed more if it wasn't for the fact my face was red with anger. He hunched over, stopping when his face was a mere inch away from mine.

"Make me." He whispered and I glared again. I wanted to slap him, make him quit aggravating me, but most of all I wanted to kiss him. And that's exactly what I did.

I gripped his face in my hands and smashed his lips against mine. His golden eyes widened for a moment before his body relaxed and he pulled me against him feverishly. I felt my eyes flutter closed and I kissed him again, not as harsh this time. His tongue tasted minty as he ran it along the bottom of my mouth, silently asking permission to enter. I opened my lips willingly and draped my arms around his neck, desperate to have him all to myself. His tongue slid alongside mine as we explored each other enthusiastically.

I felt a burst of pain as I realized we had stumbled backwards and I had slam into the island's side. Jace suddenly lifted me up and positioned me on the counter's edge, my legs snaking around his waist, locking them in place. I felt a swelling in his pants as his lips left mine and trailed down my throat, biting and nibbling at the sensitive spot before sucking on my skin soothingly.

A moan escaped my lips as he pushed against my core harder, causing a burst of pleasure throughout my body. I began to slowly raise my hips, thrusting myself against him and grinned successfully when a long groan escaped him as well. I repeated the motion and grabbed his face, pulling him back to mine. I bit down on his bottom lip and tugged on it lightly before running my tongue over it slowly.

"Clary." His voice was deep and husky, sending chills down my back at how sexy he sounded muttering my name.

"Mhm?"I asked carelessly as I came down on him again making him growl in delight.

"You're phone is ringing." Jace informed me and I could suddenly hear the lyrics to The Joker floating up to me from my front pocket. I dug my hand into the depths of my pajama pants and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" I asked trying to hold back noise as Jace worked his lips along my chest, covering every last inch of my revealed cleavage. I dug my nails into his back, trying to contain a whimper as he bit down mischievously.

"Clary? Do you need me to come pick you up? I texted you earlier, but you didn't reply." My mother's voice seemed to blare in my ear and I felt my heart beat even faster than it was a second ago. I froze, but Jace didn't seem to mind and continued on his merrily way.

_Fuck. It's Sunday._

She called out my name again and I seemed to snap back to reality. I searched for an excuse to keep her far away imagining her walking in on an attractive gentleman groping her daughter and humping her like there was no tomorrow. "Uh no it's fine Mom, Jace said he can drop me off at church."

Hearing who was on the phone Jace quit propelling us together as well and pulled his head back, terror shining in his breathtaking eyes. I kissed him reassuringly as my mom said not to be late and that she loved me.

"I won't. Love you, too. Bye." I rushed the sentence and snapped my phone shut. "Well that's not how I expected things to go.

"I thought it all went rather well." Jace practically purred in satisfaction at me. I smiled down at him and placed my lips on his forehead.

"I feel like this might change things between us a bit." I was being completely serious though Jace gave me a lopsided smile and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You think?" He placed his hands on my thighs and kissed me extensively. I positioned my palms on his chest enjoying the feel of his lips on mine before finally pushing him away gently.

"Not that this isn't great and all – because it is- but I need to take a shower before we leave and you need to change into something I won't be embarrassed to be seen with." I waggled my finger at his fuzzy smiley face pants and white t-shirt combo. He laughed audibly before moving to help me get off the island.

He made a remark about joining me in the shower and I ignored him shaking my head as I grabbed a white sundress from my closet and locked myself in the bathroom. As the adrenaline washed out of me and the full impact of what happened sunk in I felt my heart fluttering and I silently thanked the man above that everyone was still passed out.

I thought of Jace, his lips on mine and his arms wrapped around me possessively and smiled.

_I could get used to this._

** What do you think? Too much smut or not enough? It's kind of short. I really have to go to bed, but I would absolutely love it if everyone reviewed so I knew what to do next. I don't know what boundaries to have on my Clace moments if no one tells me. I can keep it brief on the details or i can get down and dirty with the well... down and dirty. ;D lol. I'm so cheesy. Love you! ;) P.S. Sorry if the layout is f-ed up.**

**-ThatHippieChick**


	12. I'm a Barbie Girl

** Hello my fellow fanfictors, what's up? I realize I've kind of been off the raider the last couple of days, but it's really not my fault. We had a terrible storm and my internet was down for two days plus my family from Tennessee is visiting so I'm always busy. Sorry. ;( Also, I officially have over 100 views (118 actually :D) and I would like to take a moment to yet again thank everyone who reviews. It's really helps me to improve my story and make sure other's like what I'm doing with it, not just me. **

** Also, I've had varying responses involving smut, fluff, and lemons and I have decided that I will be sprinkling all three throughout the next few chapters since someone pointed out that this is indeed an M rated fic and if people don't want to read about it then they should leave. Extreme lemons shouldn't be too much of a problem for awhile since I don't want Clary to come off as a complete whore, just a little one. ;) Back to the whole point of this, here's chapter 12. Enjoy! :D**

**Clary's P.O.V.**

"I don't think her hat in on correctly." Brooklyn turned her brunette Barbie towards me. I examined its blue floral dress and orange straw hat before giggling childishly.

"Brooke it's on backwards." She gazed down at Melissa and blushed slightly while fixing it.

"Oh." I continued looking around at the 'mall' for an outfit for Alexandria, my doll. We had been playing ever since Jon had picked them up this afternoon. At first I had refused, but after a few puppy dog eyes and pleading faces I decided I could suffer for a few hours. Besides, everyone was rather sluggish today and hardly left the couch.

"Try this." Ashlynn handed me a black skirt and striped pink and white tank top. I pulled it on my Barbie and looked the outfit over.

"Much better." I nodded my approval and followed the other girls into Brooke's purple Jeep as she pushed the car across the room to the 'beach house'. I absentmindedly played along as I thought about Jace. I still wasn't sure what we were. I didn't think we were dating, but we definitely weren't just friends.

Just then Jace walked by pausing at the door momentarily to smirk at our little game. In return I narrowed my eyes at him and quickly flipped him off, the girls oblivious to our silent conversation continued redecorating the rooms. Jace put his hand to his heart as if what I said truly touched him and he crossed his fingers hopefully before winking at me and leaving. I chuckled softly and Brooke looked up at me.

"What are you laughing about?" She cocked her head at me before following my eyes to the empty door way.

"Nothing, I just had a great idea though." Both of their heads snapped up to look at mine and their faces lit up with excitement.

"What?!"

"Well I was thinking we could play a new game were we dress up real people like your Barbies and since we don't have a boy we can start with one of the guys." I smiled devilishly as they eagerly agreed and we hurried to pick up all of the toys. I told Ashlynn to call Jace to the back bathroom and once he entered we would capture him.

"Jace, come here quick!" Ashlynn called out in a panicked voice and in moments Jace was at the door looking around at all of us.

"What?" He saw the plugged in straightener and makeup beside us and his eyes grew big, realizing what we were planning. "Oh crap."

He tried to make a run for it and I motioned for the girls to stay here. I quickly followed him into Jon's room and ducked under his arms to lock the door before he could escape.

"You can't make me stay in here." He half threatened and tried to pick me up in an effort to continue his escape. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips for a moment, letting my hands run down his face, slowly trailing down his torso and looped two fingers in the top of his Levi's before dipping my thumbs into the top of his boxer, caressing his skin. I smiled slyly and pulled back to look at him.

"Pretty please?" I asked him in a hopefully seductive matter and he kissed me back quickly before narrowing his eyes.

"Damn the power you have over me." He rumbled before removing my hands and marching back to our mini makeup studio. "Let's get this over with."

The girls cheered happily and started handing me lipsticks. "Put this one on! No this one! He'll look better in red!"

After a half an hour we had finished our makeover and were searching through Jon's closets for clothes that weren't dark –which is apparently all Jace owns unless you count white- and found a perfect match. I threw Jace the outfit and winked. "Go try those on."

He frowned at me and stalked off to his room to change. We waited outside his door patiently until over five minutes had passed. I shouted to him that he couldn't hide forever and we were about to come inside when he opened the door and stepped out. I stifled a laugh and held his hand reassuringly. "You look beautiful Jace I swear."

"I'm sure I do." He spat out sarcastically before adding. "Be prepared to make this up to me later."

"I'm sure I will enjoy that almost as much as this, come on." I pulled him by the wrists towards the den. Brooke pushed him forward helpfully and we eventually made it to the corner.

Ashlynn called for everyone's attention and they immediately busted into laughter when they spotted Jace. I smiled, we had nailed this one. His golden curls were gelled back, fully exposing his face for once. We had given him a thin layer of foundation with a peach blush, a pale lip gloss, an earth tone eyeshadow and a thin layer of mascara. To go with his ridiculous new style I had given him a pale pink golf polo and tan Khaki shorts with loafers and a golden watch. He looked like Ken's doppelganger.

"I have to say Jace, I rather like your new look. It gives you a certain feminine appeal." Izzie commented with a straight face before breaking out in laughter again.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Jon shouted in a deep voice and Jace chucked one of his loafers at his head.

"Shut up. Even with all this powder on my nose I could still get more women in one night than you ever could." Jace told him matter of factly and I giggled, earning me a glare.

"More like men." Alec whispered into Magnus's ear.

"You know Jace, I never really pictured you batting for my team, but now that I'm thinking of it you have shown quiet a lot of signs over the past few years." Magnus nodded his head in agreement with Alec and Jace's face turned nearly purple.

"I do not, nor have I or will I ever, bat for your team Magnus. I like my ass in the shape that it is." Jace growled through clenched teeth and stormed into his room.

"Language!" Jon hollered at him, but his door was already locked.

"What does baseball do to your butt?" Ashlynn asked scrunching up her button nose and everyone stopped laughing.

"Jace just doesn't know how to play it right sweetie." Marie assured her quickly and shot out of her seat with Trey on her hip. "Who wants to bake a cake?"

**Clary's P.O.V.**

I waited until everyone had gone to sleep for at least an hour until I snuck out of Trey's room and knocked on Jace's door softly. He hadn't left it since the incident earlier except to take a shower. He hadn't even eaten dinner. I waited a moment before just walking inside since he hadn't replied. He was lying on his belly with his phone held close to his face.

He refused to acknowledge me still so I crawled on top of him leisurely before lowering myself and playing with his once again wavy locks. I ran my fingers through the thick mass and kissed him on his cheek.

He continued to ignore me and I remembered what he had said earlier. _Be prepared to make this up to me later._ I smirked to myself and began pressing my lips along his jaw line and neck. He allowed me to flip him over, but had his eyes shut firmly to show he still hadn't fully forgiven me. I peppered him further with my mouth, licking a trail down his torso. I ran a hand over his blue boxers slowly and kissed him through the thin material.

He let out a pleased groan and I smirked, working my way back up to his face. He had finally opened his eyes and I stared into them. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." He grinned and placed his hands on my cheeks, pulling me in for a passionate kiss. I closed my eyes in pure bliss at how amazing he was at this. He even did this thing- I guess it can best be described as rolling his R's- inside of my mouth that made me melt. His hands snaked down my body and slipped under my panties, resting on my bare ass and pressing me into his boner. A surprised gasp left my mouth before I moaned in delight and tightened my legs around his waist to apply even more pressure. He peeled off my blouse and camisole in one fast motion.

Our bare skin pressed together and his face gave away the fact that he didn't appear to know I wasn't wearing a bra. He broke our kiss and lifted his head off the pillow, latching on to my left nipple and my breath caught in my throat. I felt myself pant unconscientiously as he began to suck on it softy and massaged both of my breasts. I continued to let out hushed noises as he quickened the pase and nibbled on it cautiously before switching to my right. I bit down the urge to scream as he continued the movements.

I was pretty sure I had soaked through my cotton shorts and he could probably tell. He moved back to my mouth, kissing me intensely while still fondling my chests. He pinched the sensitive spots and smirked against my mouth, knowing the effect it would have on me. I wondered how many girls he had done this with previously to learn the trick and I was suddenly worried I was just the flavor of the week. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Jace do you actually like me?" I questioned in a small voice feeling like an idiot now that I had said it out loud.

"Of course I do, why would you say that?" He lifted himself up on his elbows and looked at me with bewilderment.

"Nothing." I blushed a deep pink and I felt even more stupid. "It's just you've been with lots of girls from what I hear and I don't want to just be another name to add to your list and-" Jace silenced me with a short kiss and sat me onto his lap before pulling back.

"Clary I know you're not like them. I don't want this to be a summer fling. I like you, a lot, and I don't want to just waste my only chance with you." He seemed so serious I couldn't help but smile.

"I like you a lot, too." I whispered and rested my head on his shoulder, trying to muffle a long yawn and failing epically.

"You're tired." Jace accused me and positioned us so that we were lying on our sides facing each other. I felt his arm wrap around my waist, pulling me against him. "Go to sleep."

"Okay." I didn't argue since I felt like I was going to pass out any second now despite our previous heated actions. Instead I leaned in further so that my nose burrowed into him and I draped my own arm around him, enjoying the moment. He tilted his head and kissed the top of my head. In the back of my mind I knew I should probably go back into Trey's room, but I ignored the thought and instead kissed his chest.

"Goodnight Clary." He murmured in my ear before letting his head rest on the pillow.

"Goodnight Jace." I muttered before feeling myself drift off.

**There. I wrote a smutty and fluffy chapter for all of you dying readers. Will that satisfy you for awhile? I hope, because I don't really know when I will be able to get back on. Hopefully soon. Anyway I have to go so make sure to review and I will update as soon as possible. Love you!**

**-ThatHippieChick**


	13. I'm back! :D

**Hello my loyal followers! :D I am so so so sooooo sorry that I haven't been around to update. It's just that I've been really busy and I had a huge family crisis so I was needed elsewhere. Fortunately all that is said and done and I can now continue on with this fanfic. Again I am really sorry and if you hate me I completely understand. I will be updating my next chapter either tomorrow or the day after depending on how much time at home I have. I plan on getting in the habit of doing all this again, but I will need 2-3 days to write each chapter sometimes. I love you all and I hope to receive many new followers as well as keeping my usuals. Also don't forget to Review the upcoming chapter. I'll give you a sneak peak… (It's very interesting.) ;)**

SideNote: I can't guarantee this won't change a bit when I update the full chapter since it's just the rough draft. My drafts are almost always nothing like their final copies. :)

I groaned when I realized I had woken up and opened my eyes grudgingly, my mood quickly changing when my eyes rested on the blonde boy next to me. I smiled to myself as I urged my memory to memorize every last detail. How his angelic golden locks complimented his tanned complexion. I slowly worked my way over his long lashes and thin lips, my body begging to get closer. i cautiously untangled myself from him and held myself over him on my elbows as my still bare chest brushed against his.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." I sang cheerfully and waited for him to respond. He moved around slightly and his eyes fluttered open. I didn't give him much time to look me over before I swiftly planted my lips on his and began to kiss him. Jace's eyes widened momentarily in surprise before he loosened up, pulling me against him.

His hands worked their way along my body, making sure to cover as much surface as possible. I bit down on his lip absentmindedly as they found their way up to my breasts and he cupped them in his hands and squeezed lightly before kissing me back shortly. Jace continued to caress me as I planted a kiss on his chest and layed my head down. A low hum escaped my lips as I ran my palms down his sides, enjoying our sweet turned heated wake up call.

"Well good morning to you, too." Jace purred in delight and I laughed before rising to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I locked mine firmly in his hair. We continued on for a good several more minutes before I finally pulled back and sat up. He cocked his head at me curiously and rested his hands on my lower back. He spoke out of breath and I could hear a trace of remorse in his voice. "What're you doing?"

"It's like almost 6:30, people are going to be waking up soon." I told him with a sigh and he grinned at me childishly before pulling me on to the bed next to him.

"And your point is?" He asked in a deep husky voice and my insides melted. I shook my head in an effort to remain strong and not fall into his trap, as much as I wanted to.

"My point is," I pecked him quickly before once again rising off the bed and leaping to the side before his long fingers could catch me in their grasp. "I'm pretty sure Jonathan would kill you if he found me half naked moaning in your bedroom as you groped me."

"We'll never know until we find out." He winked at me and I simply rolled my eyes and ignored his suggestive remark. Instead I found my camisole and tugged it on over my head before cracking open his door. I gave him one last grinning glance as I saw him still pouting with his arms crossed defiantly over his tattooed torso. I blew him a cheesy kiss before slipping out the door and into the kitchen.

I stopped abruptly when I found Izzie sitting hunched over a large mug of coffee stirring a small straw mechanically with her head resting in the crook of her arm. I gulped loudly and gave a weak smile as her head slowly turned towards my pattering feet. "Um, hey Iz. You're up early."

"Yeah." Her voice sounded morphed and scratchy compared to her normal tone. "It's kind of hard to sleep with you and my brother going at it in the next room over."

Her statement took me by surprise and I suddenly felt like I was hyperventilating. My stomache and head swirled as if I had spun too many times on the Tea Cups at Disney. My ears seem to block out any noise as her words repeated in my head over and over again. _…with you and my brother going at it in the next room._

**-ThatHippieChick**


	14. Caught Red Handed

**I'm alive! Sorry about that. I spent the week at my brother's and they don't have internet, so I couldn't update until now. So I hope everyone likes this chapter, but it's rather short. I wrote the added part in legit about 5 minutes. I'm not too happy with it, but I'm currently having writer's block. Sort of. I know what I want to happen and where this story is going, but I'm not sure how to get there. If anyone has and ideas or helpful advice I would much appreciate it if you reviewed or personal messaged me. **

** Speaking of reviews, I have come up with a system that will benefit both my readers and me as well. Now that my school work is dying down a bit and I'm not babysitting quite as frequently I should be able to update on a regular basis of every 1-2 sometimes 3 days. However, if I get enough reviews in a shorter period of time, I will update as soon as physically possible. Sound good? Well I feel like I'm rambling on so I hope I covered everything I wanted to… Well enjoy! (For those who have read the rough draft I changed up the beginning a little bit, but nothing too different). Love you all! :D**

I groaned when I realized I had awoken from my dream and opened my eyes grudgingly, my mood quickly changing when my eyes rested on the blonde boy next to me. I smiled to myself as I urged my memory to commit to memory every miniscule detail. How his angelic golden locks complimented his tanned complexion. How well we fit together like lost puzzle pieces. How his chest slowly rose and fell to the same beat as mine. I gradually worked my way over his long lashes and thin lips, my body begging to get closer with each passing second. I cautiously untangled our limbs and held myself over him on my elbows as my still bare chest brushed against his.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." I sang cheerfully and waited for him to respond. He moved around slightly before his golden eyes fluttered open in confusion. I didn't give him much time to think before I swiftly planted my lips on his and began to kiss him. Jace's eyes widened momentarily in surprise before he loosened up, pulling my torso against him.

His hands worked their way across my lean body, making sure to cover as much surface as possible at all times. I bit down on his lip absentmindedly as his slender hands found their way up to my breasts and he cupped both gently, squeezing them teasingly before kissing me back shortly. Jace continued to caress me as I planted a kiss on his chest and rested my forehead on his. A low hum escaped my lips as I ran my palms down his sides, enjoying our sweet turned heated wake up call.

"Well good morning to you, too." Jace purred in delight and I laughed before rising to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I locked mine firmly in his hair. We continued on for a good several more minutes before I finally pulled back and sat up. He cocked his head at me curiously and rested his hands on my lower back. He spoke out of breath and I could hear a trace of remorse in his voice. "What're you doing?"

"It's like almost 6:30, people are going to be waking up soon." I told him with a sigh and he grinned at me childishly before pulling me on to the bed next to him.

"And your point is?" He asked in a deep husky voice and my insides melted. I shook my head in an effort to remain strong and not fall into his trap, as much as I wanted to.

"My point is," I pecked him quickly before once again rising off the bed and leaping to the side before his long fingers could catch me in their grasp. "I'm pretty sure Jonathan would kill you if he found me half naked moaning in your bedroom as you groped me."

"We'll never know until we find out." He batted his thick lashes at me and I simply rolled my eyes and ignored his rather suggestive remark. Instead I found my camisole in the corner and tugged it over my head before cracking open his door. I gave him one last grinning glance as I saw he was still pouting with his arms crossed defiantly over his tatted torso. I blew him a cheesy kiss before slipping out the door and into the kitchen.

I stopped abruptly when I found Izzie sitting hunched over a large mug of coffee stirring a small straw mechanically with her head resting in the crook of her arm. I gulped loudly and gave a weak smile as her head slowly turned towards my pattering feet. "Um, hey Iz. You're up early."

"Yeah." Her voice sounded morphed and scratchy compared to her normal tone. "It's kind of hard to sleep with you and my brother going at it in the next room over."

Her statement took me by surprise and I suddenly felt like I was hyperventilating. My stomache and head swirled as if I had spun too many times on the Tea Cups at Disney. My ears seem to block out any noise as her words repeated in my head over and over again. _…with you and my brother going at it in the next room._

"I I-" My throat was closing up and my tongue grew dry. I tried to swallow my growing fear and tried again. "Please don't tell Jonathan."

Isabelle erupted in a fit of laughter that shook her whole body. The unsuspected suddenness of it made be jump in surprise and flinch slightly. "Like I would ever do that. In case you didn't notice I kind of like Jace alive and breathing. Besides, Jon'll lash out on the nearest person when he finds out; and believe me, I plan on being nowhere near him when that happens." _When._

I remained silent in my current state of shock, but she didn't seem to notice and continued on. I silently prayed this was all just a dream and I would wake up in Jace's arms all over again. I knew it was real though, no matter how much I wanted to deny it.

"You know, I never would have put the two of you together. What with your completely different personalities and all. You're just really not his…" Iz's hands spread out as if physically trying to grasp the word she was searching for.

"Type?" I offered helpfully in a short squeak and Izzie nodded her head enthusiastically in agreement.

"Yeah! His type." Something crossed her dark eyes and her expression faltered as if she was just now realizing I might find her words offensive. "Of course, maybe that's a good thing. A girl as clear headed and put together as you might work some wonders of Jace. Lord knows his lifestyle could use some improvement. Hopefully you guys work out well together. You'd make such an adorable couple."

"Hopefully." I replied shortly and she seemed to understand that I wanted to change the subject.

"Well I better go fix this hot mess." Izzie motioned to her expensive silk pajamas and slight bed head with a wink. Even in comfy clothes Isabel looked like a gorgeous model. I felt envy wash over me suddenly before leaving just as quickly. "Looks this good aren't easy to maintain."

I nodded a goodbye and felt my body immediately relax as her figure disappeared around the corner. If Isabelle knew, I wonder who else did. Or rather how long it would take them to find out. I sighed in frustration and began pouring myself a steaming cup of coffee and added plenty of cream and sugar. _I'll need every last drop if I plan on making it through the day._

** Like I said, it's rather short, but I'm not sure what I want to happen next exactly. Until inspiration hits, I plan on working on a few of my other fanfictions and original stories (not on here) in hopes of clearing my mind and opening it to new ideas. Later today as another apology for not updating all week I might upload the beginning of one of my original stories for some feedback and advice on the story. This is just a warning that if I update twice today, the other is probably not an actual TMI related post. Also don't forget reviewing helps me with my writing and using my new system can make me update sooner. Again I love and thank all of you loyal readers! ;)**

** -ThatHippieChick**


	15. Original Story Preview

** Hellooo. :) So… this isn't an updated Chapter in case you're wondering. It's an excerpt from story I am working on. Keep in mind it is a rough draft and does not include all the details I plan to add later on. I probably have a few grammatical errors, but I wrote it quickly. I would really appreciate it if you guys could PM or review telling me what you think about it. And no, it has absolutely nothing to do with TMI or my fanfiction before you ask. I will continue adding to it on my own time (not via this fanfic) and if anyone would like me to send them more, all you have to do is ask. I love critiques and helpful opinions. I know it's probably a bit confusing, but it'll make more sense when I'm finished with it. Also, I plan on updating the next real chapter tomorrow afternoon. Keep your eyes open. Love you all! ;D**

"Can we please stop for the night? I'm exhausted." Rox complained for the umpteenth time in the last half hour. Finally giving in, I turned to the worn out blonde and gave her a small smile.

"As soon as we find a descent spot." She grinned back at me gratefully and I turned my attention to the pair of 6 year olds floating beneath us. Their miniature hands were still tightly clasped together from when we had first took off early this afternoon and they were talking halfheartedly between yawns to keep themselves awake and I sighed in despair.

I suppose I should probably explain our little situation a bit better. It can get a bit extreme, so bare with me here. My adoptive parents, Marcy and Tom Martin, took legal custody of me when I was only four. My real parents died in a car accident, or atleast that's what the officers had told my babysitter when we opened the front door to find flashing lights and grim expressions. Having been my biological parents' closest friends and my godparents, both had eagerly taken me in and raised me as if I was their own. Over the years they bought me anything my heart desired and constantly reminded me how special I was and that they loved me despite my flaws. And by flaws, I'm referring to my uncanny ability to burst into a human torch and take of flying at a known maximum of 200mph in a matter of seconds. I wasn't quite sure how I had gotten my powers, but I knew I was different and I had to keep my powers a secret.

When I turned 5 Marcy had surprised me one afternoon with Roxanna. Even though she mimicked everything I said and did and could seem annoying at times, I immediately took her under my wing (metaphorically and literally) and taught her everything I knew about living the mutant life. Soon she could fly nearly as well as me, but no matter how much we practiced she still couldn't force a single flame.

The day Trey and Ashley were brought home Mom had been dropping hints for weeks and Rox and I had eagerly asked to hold the newborns. I swore right then and there that I would do everything in my powers to keep the two little angels out of harm's way.

"I think I see a clearing ahead." Rox announced joyfully and I craned my neck up. Sure enough I spotted several tall trees on a small patch of land surrounded by a pond through the dimly lit sky.

"It'll do." I nodded approvingly and we swooped down in unison, landing gently on a bed of grass.

"Why don't you guys get some sleep and I'll keep watch for awhile." It came out suggestively, but everyone knew it was an order. They each mumbled goodnights as they slipped off their coats and used them as make shift pillows.

We really were going to need to stalk up on more supplies soon. Maybe there was a Wal-Mart a few miles away. From what I had seen of the area it didn't look like anyone lived even remotely near our campout and I was relieved. Constantly being on the run worried that everyone was going to kill us was getting exhausting. I have no clue how people in the movies do it all the time.

I spent another half hour or so talking to myself halfheartedly until finally deciding no one was going to smother us in our sleep and that I could take a nap for a few hours. My eyes were starting to finally drift shut when a bright spark of light shook me out of my trance. I narrowed my eyes hoping to get a better idea of what the threat was as I grudgingly rose to my feet.

Off in the distance I could barely make out a large bonfire and several dark figures. I turned towards my sleeping siblings and decided they would be fine on their own if I only left for a moment. Weary of the group's motives I slowly floated my way across the land until I was only a few feet away and I crouched behind a large bush. I took in the scene and realized they were only several oddly dressed teenagers listening to rock music chatting and dancing around a bonfire lazily. I spotted a half empty bottle of Southern Comfort in a pink haired girl's hand and I understood why everyone moved so sloppily and distracted.

I snickered to myself as another girl, this one covered head to toe in a glittery purple and silver outfit, lost her footing and stumbled forward, landing in a heap on the ground. Everyone gasped at first before bursting into giggles and a similarly dressed boy bent down and scooped her into his long arms. I stopped myself mid laughter when I spotted a beautiful pair of dark eyes staring at me. My heart froze and I immediately ducked down, trying to camouflage in the shrubbery.

"I'll be right back, man." I heard the boy mumble to someone before I heard footsteps slowly coming towards me. I kept my eyes clamped shut and prayed he was too drunk to notice me. My heart started beating again, quickly gaining in speed, and my hands began to sweat. I wiped them on my dirty pants and cursed myself silently for not leaving as soon as I noticed there was no threat. I could feel his presence and I grudgingly acknowledged him, which I quickly regretted.

"Hey." I felt my breath catch in my throat and my ears seemed to buzz as if his voice was hypnotic. Up close I could clearly distinguish his appearance down to every minuscule detail. Like how his short spiked hair and pale skin contrasted so well with his small black gauges and midnight eyes. An over sized grey tee that read Young & Reckless in defiant lettering hung loosely over a white studded belt and torn jeans. He had to be every last bit of 6 foot in his black slip on vans covering his long feet. Those mysterious eyes appeared pupil less and seemed to bore inside me as if he could see through my rough exterior to who I really was.

"Hi." I squeaked and wondered why I suddenly felt so nervous. He didn't seem like much of a danger and it wasn't like I hadn't faced worse before. Sure, he had a couple of inches on me and looked vaguely like he worked out, but I had easily taken on grown men 3 times my size in competitions. I was usually the tough, fearless leader, but something about his intense gaze made my body squirm anxiously. I didn't like it. I immediately felt my muscles tensed, kicking into defense mode, and I stood slowly with a brief nod. "I have to go."

I felt a warm hand latch onto my forearm as I began to walk away and it spun me back around. I glared at the strange boy viciously and he frowned, seemingly unaffected by me, and arched a pale eyebrow. "What's your name?"

I started to tell him, but I bit down on my lip before I could talk. Instead I studied him a moment before replying. "That's not important."

"It is to me." He insisted and I felt my arm begin to tingle under his grip and my stomache turned. Blondie gave me an intoxicated crooked grin and I couldn't help but laugh. I felt myself subconsciously lean towards him slightly and I felt the urge to stay like this forever, hiding behind a bush in the middle of nowhere. I debated whether or not I should tell him my real name and decided my nickname would have to do.

"My friends call me Blaze." I finally told him and he smirked before letting go of my arm and letting it fall to my side. I desperately wanted to touch him again, but I reluctantly stayed where I was.

"Because of your hair?" He asked mockingly and winked at me. Normally I would roll my eyes when a boy tried to flirt with me, but his wink wasn't like everyone else's. He didn't seem desperate; it was like he was letting me in on a private joke only we knew.

"That and my temper." I warned him with a returned smirk and he cocked his head at me momentarily. I wondered what he was thinking about and casually ran a hand through my tangled hair and straightened my shirt in hopes to improve my appearance.

"Well, _Blaze,_" He emphasized my name before continuing. "It would be an honor if you would let me introduce you to a couple of my friends." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the small celebration and I pretended to consider his offer, even though I was well aware my answer would have to me no regardless of what I wanted to. I had already left the kids alone for too long. I gave him a regretful look before stepping back a bit.

"I would love to really, but I have to get back to my family." It was my turn to hook my thumb behind me and I started to walk away again, but his voice stopped me.

"Wait!" He hollered and I turned around, wondering what he wanted. I gave him a look as if to say go on and his beautiful face scrunched up in confusion. "Where are you going? There isn't a house for miles around."

"We're camping." I informed him and laughed at how true that statement was. My entire life was one big camping trip. Hopefully soon we would find the building Joelle had instructed us to find and I could sleep in a real bed again.

"Will I ever get to see you again?" He questioned sadly and I felt my heart shatter at his expression.

"I don't know," I answered honestly and gave him a wink of my own. "Only time will tell."

He eliminated the space between us and wrapped one arm around my waist and the other cupped my face gently. He tilted my head up so that our eyes met briefly before he whispered, "Well incase it's a while."

Before I could even process what he was doing his lips were on mine, pressing against them lightly. My body stiffened in surprise, but I quickly relaxed and kissed him back eagerly. My hands wove around the stranger's neck slowly and tangled in his thick hair. I felt his hand pull me closer against him, our bodies pressing against each other and I desperately wanted him to hold me even closer. His soft lips tasted of alcohol and I noticed he had a lip ring for the first time. I pulled back as I thought about the others sleeping without any protection and looked at him with a sad smile. "I have to go."

"I know." His voice didn't sound very happy but nonetheless he gave me a genuine toothy grin and kissed me on the cheek. "Next times don't go wandering through the woods at night by yourself; you're too appealing for that. Not everyone is as welcoming as me."

I fought the urge to laugh at the thought of some poor guy even trying to take advantage of me. Instead I kissed him on the lips again swiftly before heading back to the gang. I looked over my shoulder at where he still stood watching me and added, "Believe me, I can take care of myself."

I could still see his pearly white smile from this distance as he shook his head and slowly joined the party again. The moment he was out of sight I gave myself a good running distance before kicking off the ground and flying into the air. My lips stayed slightly curved up as I mindlessly found my way back to the small island. I continued to think of the strange boy until I finally drifted off. I knew tomorrow I would regret every leaving my spot, but for tonight I let myself believe that I was a normal girl with normal boy problems, because sometimes everyone just needs a little normality.

"Blaze, wake up, I'm hungry." I heard Trey whining in my ear and I rolled over sorely and rubbed my lower back. The ground was not very forgiving today. I opened my eyes and my vision blurred for a moment before settling on the fair haired boy. He was in desperate need of a haircut and some new clothes, just like the rest of us. I sat up just in time to see Ashley swat the top of his head and scolded him with her finger.

"Trey I told you not to wake her up yet." I grinned at her hands on her hips and narrowed eyes as the twins continued to retort smart remarks. I finally waved my hand nonchalantly in hopes of ending their argument and I stood laboriously.

"It's fine guys really, it's only," I glanced down at my watch and groaned. "5:14, really guys? Oh well might as well get an early start on the day."

Ash stuck out her tongue at her brother and he pulled her hair teasingly. Before another fight could commence I gave them both one of my infamous looks and they quickly straightened up their acts. I woke up Rox who complained thoroughly the entire time that I prepared what was left of our food supplies for breakfast. We all sat in a circle and I handed out our meals. We all split half a bag of cereal and two cans of ABC123 Spaghetti-o's.

I frowned when we were done and wished there was a McDonald's conveniently placed next to us. Hell, I'd even take a Dollar Tree right about now. I saw similar looks of disappointment from the others and decided we should probably get going. Lord knows how accurate my directional skills really are.

"Come on guys, let's go." They remained quiet and nodded as they slid on their coats and backpacks routinely. I kissed each of them on top of their heads before we each took off, jumping just before we hit the water.

Since it was growing apparent that no one wanted to talk I led us slowly, letting the others have a bit of a break. My mind drifted to last night as we passed over a rather burnt patch of land covered in ashes and charred wood. My cheeks flushed involuntarily and I was glad no one could see my face from this angle. I pushed myself forward ever so slightly faster and the others continued without questioning. I pictured Blondie's lips on mine, my hands in his hair and his body pressed firmly against me and I felt my stomache knot up excitedly. I wished he had told me his name or atleast where he lived. Maybe he was homeless, too. No, I thought, they all seemed too well kept to just live in the woods. My mind drifted to different subjects, but I always ended up finding my way back to the strange boy and his charcoal colored eyes.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Rox snuck up beside me and I swallowed a mangled scream. That girl was creepily good at sneaking up on people.

"Nothing." I replied a little too quickly and I winced at my obvious lie. My game was majorly lacking lately.

"I totally believe that." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and I fought the urge to roll my eyes and instead looked off into the distance. She seemed to get my suggestion of a new topic and complied. "So what do you think we're going to find at this new Escuela place?"

Before we had up and left our normal – or at least as normal as we could get- lives, we had always lived with our parents and associated with hardly anyone who wasn't another mutant freak or didn't work with Marcy and Tom. The day our parents disappeared from our Alabama farmhouse we were attacked by masked men in black. Together we managed to fight off most of them, and the remaining were wiped out by Raelle and her crew after they came to our rescue. Dr. Raelle is –or was, I guess- my mother's best friend and knew all about our little secrets. She was actually my main mentor the last few years in training and preparing all of us. Although no one would explain exactly what for, we had mastered multiple defense and offense techniques and were taught to survive in the wild or on our own. Rae was almost like an older sister to me.

I felt a pang in my heart at the memory of her being gutted like a fish by one of the intruders. I forced myself to believe against all odds that she had made it out safely before the bomb went off. I sat loyally by her side clutching her hand until she had finally given us the orders to leave for Arizona. Our bags were already packed in preparations for these kinds of situations. Before we took off for the Duncan Escuela with descriptive instructions she has whispered in my ear. _Trust no one. Keep them safe._

"Blaze?" Roxanna's voice rang through my head, breaking my deep thoughts.

"What? Oh, uh, well I think it'll be a new experience. Just don't get too comfy."

"I know." She sighed with a frown and I reflected the emotion. We had all made a pact early on in our little adventure that if we felt our lives were at risk or we were not safe that we would escape into the night and find out what to do from there.

After nearly half an hour of awkward silence I spotted something black in the distance. Squinting and adjusting my advanced sight I made out several connected brick buildings forming a large H. "Do you guys see that?"

"I"I think that's it." Ash let out a high squeal and we all picked up our speed clearing the distance in a matter of seconds. As I came to a screeching stop I waited until the others landed and held out my hands behind me as if to usher them to hide behind me.

"Well what do we do now?" Trey asked with large curious eyes as we neared a large gated entrance. I silently pressed a large black button on a panel and a voice came out a speaker strapped high on a pole.

"What is your business with the Duncan Escuela?" A rather professional woman's voice came over the strained system and my ears popped at the high pitched ringing left afterwards.

I swallowed in an attempt to wet my dry mouth, and stepped forward. "My name in Gabriella Martin. I was sent her by Doctor Michelle Raelle seeking protection."

Silence filled the air for what felt like a life time before her voice cut through it. "Enter please."

**-ThatHippieChick**


	16. Jail Bate

** Heyyy… So, I would like to apologize for the huge time gap between my last chapter and this hopefully amazing chapter. There are absolutely no excuses as to why I waited that long, so I won't even bother defending myself. Well, except to say that my left arm is in a cast and I can't type correctly right now. Anyway, I am so very very VERY sorry about the excruciatingly long cliffy and I hope you all haven't given up on me. I love you! I'll stop my ranting, since I doubt that many people even read my author notes (despite their usual amusing remarks). Here's Chapter ?. Please R&R with any suggestions, criticism, or random thoughts. :)**

**Jace's P.O.V.**

I watched Clary slip out the door for her walk of shame and couldn't help the growing smirk on my face. She has no clue how lucky I am to have her. It was already getting to the point where I could barely remember how I possibly managed to live without her in my life.

I love her with every ounce of my being and as long as we're being honest here, it scares the living shit out of me. I mean, I'm Jace MF Wayland. Girls fall head over heels for _me_, not the other way around. The worst part though, is that I don't miss my old lifestyle anymore.

I was a fucking mess. I'd go through phases where I'd either be a complete workaholic and spend every second of the day at the gym, even crashing on the futon a few times, or go on a girl binge. Going clubbing every weekend, bringing home girls and sneaking them around the kids, then breaking it off once any of them wanted any form of commitment. But now I was the one wanting the commitment. Well isn't that just a taste of my own medicine?

A chuckle rose in my chest and I glanced at my phone with a groan. If I didn't start getting ready soon, Will was going to kick my ass for being late to open the doors for our wonderful paying customers. I forced myself to a sitting position and stretched briefly before scanning the closet. I settled on a short sleeved under armor shirt that was a bit snug, but showed off my muscular form perfectly, and black athletic shorts.

I was about to slip into the shirt when my door was swung open violently and it bounced off the wall. I turned to the person responsible for such carelessness and was about to chew them out for possibly denting the wall, but found it was only Clary. Her bright green eyes shown with fear and I rushed to her side to check for any injuries. "What's wrong?"

She was frozen in place and I grew more nervous with every passing second. Finally she blurted out, "Izzie knows."

It took me a moment, but it finally dawned on me what exactly Isabel knew. I immediately wrapped my arms around my girlfriend and tucked her head under my chin. "It'll be okay. What did she say?"

"Well, she went on and on about how she could hear us, and she wouldn't normally put the two of us together, and I'm not your type, but maybe that's good and-" I could feel her chest rising rapidly and wondered if she was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down, baby. What did she actually say about us, though? Is she going to tell? Has she already?" She pulled back and began running her hands through her tangled curls nervously.

"No, she doesn't want to be within hitting distance when Jon finds out. Plus, she thinks I might actually be a good influence on you." Her small mouth twisted to the side as if she was trying to concentrate hard enough for the problem to solve itself.

I laughed at her unnecessary worry and she shot me a knowing glare. I cupped her face in my hands and bent to kiss her forehead. "It'll be okay, Cherry. I'll go talk to Izzie and get everything sorted out. You just concentrate on not having a break down and watching the kids."

"Cherry? Really? I mean, even after everything we've done you still won't call me Clary?" Her bottom lip formed a pout and I smirked at her, before winking playfully.

"Where would be the fun in that?" I asked breezily as she scowled at me and I quickly shot out the door before she could scold me further.

I quietly creped down to Izzie's room and knocked loudly. I waited with my hands crossed over my chest, until she finally let me in with a sigh. "I figured it would it would be you."

I layed down on the bed with my hands tucked behind my head and waited for her to unload her arsenal. She simply sat down at her vintage vanity and brushed her long glossy hair. I sighed in frustration and finally glanced at her. She was watching me through the mirror with an odd expression on her face. "Alright, let it out."

"She's sixteen, Jace! Sixteen! What the Hell are you thinking? Do you understand how much trouble you could get in? You could go to jail! And what about Jon? He would never forgive you and that's if he doesn't skin you alive!" She threw down her brush and paced the floor with exaggerated hand movements.

I rose from the bed and marched over to my adopted sister. "You think I don't know that? You think I would be literally risking my life, if I didn't think she was worth it? Because she is. No one has ever made me feel like this, Iz. I feel alive. Like I've been waiting my whole life for her, and now that I've found her, I'm awake."

"What if you hurt her, Jace? Have you even thought of that? I mean, your life is a complete wreck and you always do this. You find a girl, use her for awhile, and then dump her on the curve when you get bored. It's just who you are." Pain overwhelmed my heart that my own sister could say something so cruel to me, but I knew it was what I needed to hear.

"I'm different now, Isabel. She's changed me for the better and I'm not letting her go, no matter what happens. I love her, Izzie." I blurted it out before I could process what I had said and mentally cursed myself.

Izzie's eyes bugged out of her head and her mouth fell open in astonishment. I watched her throat bob and her face softened a bit. Her voice was a mere whisper. "Is that true?"

I gave her a silent nod and watched as a smile spread across her face and tears streamed down her joyful face. She rushed over and captured me in a hug. I squeezed her back and choked down my own tears. Suddenly she pulled back and smacked me on the arm while waving a threatening, well polished finger at me. "If you hurt her Jonathan Christofer Wayland I will personally kick your ass and tie your balls in a bow on top of your head. Got it?"

"Got it." I reassured her with a slight smirk and hugged her once more, before turning towards the door. "Glad we could have this spectacular bonding time sis, but I have to go calm down my girlfriend before she has a heart attack."

"Whatever, lover boy." Iz waggled her eyebrows at me suggestively as she picked up dark red lipstick. "Just keep it down next time you decide to have a 'pillow fight' in the middle of the night."

** So that's Chapter ?. I hope y'all enjoyed it. I would like to add in one last time that I am deeply sorry for taking a century to update. I love you all and thank you so much for reading my story. God bless you all. :) I would extremely appreciate it if you could take the time to review, even if it's just to bitch at me for taking forever. Although, I would extremely appreciate it if you could give me some ideas or simply your opinion. I have an idea of where I want this to go, but I need a few spaces filled in, so that I don't rush it too fast. Good night and I love you all! :D**


	17. Live While We're Young

**Tada! Another chapter, and in less than a week! I seriously am working at managing my time better, I promise. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter as usual and my evil cliffy. ;) Oh, and before I forget to ask, I am sure that out of all of my viewers, a few of you must know more about cars than I do. So, I would love it if you could review or PM me with ideas for what cars fit each character. Clary will be getting one for her very soon birthday and I've already decided that Isabelle has a Jaguar (because real jaguars are adorable) and Jon has some sort of red convertible along with a hand-me-down truck. Your help would be much appreciated! :D**

After Jace had assured me Izzy wasn't going to spill the beans, I took a long relaxing shower to cool down. By the time it was over, everyone had already left for work (thank God) and the kids were beginning to wake up. As of right now, they were all still rubbing their eyes halfheartedly and cuddling on the couch while I made breakfast with Trey.

"My turn?" The anxious two/three year old asked me yet again and I beamed down at him. I whisked the eggs one final time and carefully sat the bowl between his legs on the counter.

"Of course! Who else is going to be my little helper?" He grinned to himself while attempting to mimic my previous motions and I forced down a laugh.

Trey was so freeing adorable sometimes. He actually reminded me a lot of Johnny when we were children. Always wanting to help with all the chores and following mom around like a lost puppy. I felt a frown forming as I remembered how much of a Momma's boy he used to be compared to their relationship today.

I really hope they patch everything up soon.

"Done!" Trey hollered proudly and lifted the mixing bowl and whisk above his head cheerfully. I snatched it away before the contents could seep onto the hardwood floor, but made sure to smile the entire time.

"Good job, Trey! Why don't you go tell your sisters that breakfast is almost ready?" I suggested and he reached out for me to help him down. After I complied, he tottered off down the hallway shouting frantically for "Ashy" and "Book".

I sang under my breath while gathering the plates, forks, and napkins for our meal. Once they were all layed out neatly on the island, I estimated each child's portions of scrambled eggs, homemade blueberry pancakes, turkey sausage, and hash browns. "Oooh, what do we have here?" Ashlynn poked her head around the corner with a devilish grin and eyed her stool joyfully. Brooke came in a moment later with Trey perched on her shoulders and sniffing the air as if she was a basset hound searching for its next victim.

"Oh, you know, just the best cooking you will ever be blessed enough to taste in your entire life." I stated matter of factly and Brooklynn rolled her eyes at me theatrically.

"Don't you think you're being a bit… dramatic?" She questioned me and I laughed at her expression.

"Not in the slightest." I reassured her, before slipping off my apron and joining the trio.

Apparently it wasn't too much of an exaggeration, because everyone scarfed down their food in record timing. Once we had all finished, I ordered them all to take a bath while I did the dishes and to make sure they washed behind their ears, because we were going on a trip today. Then, when they were done, I would braid the girls' hair and we would start our latest adventure.

I took my time cleaning each dish especially well, since I knew they would be a while. I still finished before they were all dressed and decided to change into more comfortable clothing.

I walked to Trey's room and layed out his clothing for when he got out of the bath, and then I turned to my own closet. After some careful consideration, I eventually decided on some dark denim knee length shorts and a fitted purple tank top with a glittery studded belt. I also added matching glittery sandals and thick sunglasses.

Magnus would approve.

By the time I had changed, the children were running down the hallways in towels giggling like maniacs. I let them enjoy themselves for the moment and searched for my wallet and keys, which were tucked in the side of Trey's diaper bag.

I ushered everyone into the living room to approve their appearances and helped Trey into his shoes. Afterwards, we all loaded into Jon's truck and drove into town.

"Where are we going?" Brooklynn asked curiously from the backseat and I simply winked at her.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" She frowned at me, but instantly lit up when I distracted her with the radio and flipped to my iPod. In preparations for today, I had made a playlist solely consisting of One Direction songs.

Live While We're Young blared through the speakers and I watched through the rearview mirror as both children's faces lit up with recognition. We all began belting the lyrics immediately with the passion only fangirls can project, earning us dirty looks from passing drivers. Trey joined in. although his foreign words didn't quite follow our chants.

I grinned while turning on my left turning signal and checking the lane. First bowling, then laser tag and, to top it all off, a trip to Dairy Barn for delicious homemade ice cream. I had no doubt that today would be fun packed.

Jace's P.O.V.

"You sure you can lock up?" I asked William one last time as I used a towel to dry off. Tonight was my turn to shut down the gym, but I had asked if I could leave early.

"Yes, Jace. I am fully capable of shutting off all the lights and checking the locks without you here to show me. Just like I do most nights." Will insisted in a condescending tone as if I was a small child who was easily confused.

I rolled my eyes at him and tossed the soaking wet towel in his general direction. It landed on his head and I cheered silently at my success. "Thanks, man. I owe you one."

"I think that's a health violation," he muttered as he threw the towel into the hamper. "And, actually, you owe me like eight."

I glanced down at my watch and did a double check. I quickly pulled on a hoodie and sweats, before turning towards the door. "Whatever, dude. I gotta get going if I want my plan to work."

Will shouted a goodbye as I made my way to the front entrance and out to the parking lot. I drove home mechanically, not really paying much attention to my surroundings. All I could think about was surprising Clary with some possible daylight alone time.

I am not updating the next chapter until I get a reasonable amount of reviews. Seriously, I have way too many viewers to have so few reviews. Not that I don't appreciate the ones I get, because I love them, but I want everyone's opinions, not just some. I'm selfish. Lol. And it's pretty sad that I had to insert this into the story, because I'm pretty sure a lot of you don't read my author's notes. Back to the story.

Once I pulled into the drive I speed walked to the front door and slipped inside. I searched the room, but found no sign of Clary or the kids. I hadn't heard them outside either, but Jon's beat up truck was parked outside, so they had to be somewhere. I crept down the hallway and peeked in Trey's room.

The small toddler was curled up in the center of the bed with all of the blankets and pillows forming a nest around him. His head was resting on the round belly of a stuffed orangutan and I raised one eyebrow at the odd sight.

Well, that's one down. Three to go.

Next I checked the girls' room and found two pairs of feet sticking out from under the bunk beds. My face morphed into a look of complete utter confusion. It wasn't even 4 o' clock. Why was everyone already asleep? I closed the door and spun around to check my room.

That's when I heard it. The faint sound of water beating against tile. I padded down the hall and cautiously opened Jon's door. I crossed to the attached bathroom and peeked inside since the door was open.

All of the mirrors were hidden by a thin layer of steam caused by the mystery person's shower. I glanced at the morphed glass until I understood what I was looking at. I could barely make out the form of a very naked Clary with her bright locks gathered on top of her head. She appeared to be lathering soap on herself with a blue loofah and I grinned at the opportunity God was oh so graciously presenting me with.

**Aaaand scene. I wonder what happens next? Maybe Jace decides to invite himself in? Or perhaps he just scares Clary. Or, just maybe, he acts like a gentleman and leaves her alone… If you want more, I guess you're just going to have to review and tell me what you want. ;P**

** P.S. If I seem majorly bitchy, I semi apologize. Especially to my loyal reviewers, but to be honest I feel under appreciated. Sure, I haven't exactly been around lately, but considering that as of right now I have 43,574 total views for this story and only 249 reviews, I think you can understand why I'm a bit pissed off. Also, I didn't proof read this very well, so sorry about that. I'm a bit rusty. I love you all anyway. :)**

**~ThatHippieChick**


	18. Scrub-A-Dub Dub

**Woah. Holy mother of – Hot damn. You guys are amazing! I got nearly a hundred views! Sorry I haven't updated right away, but I've had a lot of personal problems involving a friend dying in a car wreck. I've kind of fallen into a depression over it, but I'll try not to let it affect my writing any further.**

** On to less depressing matters, you guys never seize to amaze me. You're reviews were very inspiration and quite entertaining. To thank you, I made this chapter EXTRA long. Love you all! :D**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. ;D**

_ All of the mirrors were hidden by a thin layer of steam caused by the mystery person's shower. I glanced at the morphed glass until I understood what I was looking at. I could barely make out the form of a very naked Clary with her bright locks gathered on top of her head. She appeared to be lathering soap on herself with a blue loofah and I grinned at the opportunity God was oh so graciously presenting me with._

After debating the pros and cons of my initial instinct, I decided this opportunity was too good to pass up. I slid out of my sweats and peeled off the shirt, before opening the sliding glass door.

Clary immediately spun around, her hands flying to cover her exposed form (much to my disappointment), and opened her mouth to let out a blood curling scream. Fortunately for the sleeping trio down the hall, I quickly muffled her screeching with a kiss. I chuckled as I noted her eyes shoot daggers at me and she pulled back to swat me on my arm viciously. Well, as vicious as she could manage.

**Clary's P.O.V.**

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I growled at Jace in a more acceptable inside voice. I couldn't decide if I was happy to see him or if I wanted to strangle him.

"No, silly." He kissed my neck tenderly and ran both hands down my arms lovingly. "Just making sure it's working properly."

I rolled my eyes at his claim and felt my heart rate pick up again as reality hit me full on. I, Clary Adele Fray, was standing in the shower with a completely naked Greek sex god. My hands instinctively wrapped farther around my sides and I fought to keep my eyes locked on his, rather than where they wanted to wander.

Jace seemed to notice this and took a small step closer, so that our chests were almost touching. He gingerly lifted my arms off my body and wrapped them around his neck. Then his mouth ghosted over my cheek and he leaned in to whisper in my ears. "Here, let me make up for it."

I stood frozen in place, my heart beating a hundred miles a minute, until I was sure it was going to break out of my chest. His lips captured mine in a sweet innocent kiss and my eyes drifted shut automatically. No matter how long I dated Jace, his kissing would never fail to impress me.

I tightened my grip on his neck and parted my lips to deepen the kiss. He eagerly complied and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me in. I could feel his cock throbbing against my lower abdomen and I moaned as desire took over my instincts. I could sense Jace's smirk growing and he raised an eyebrow at me questionably. "Well, someone's excited."

"I'm not the only one." I pointed out smartly and he chuckled against my collarbone, while planting kisses on the tingling area. I backed into the wall and Jace took this opportunity to pin my hands above my head.

"Touché, but I was thinking something a bit more generous." I opened my mouth to ask what could possibly be more interesting, when Jace gripped the back of my legs and presses me into the wall.

My legs instinctively wrapped around his hips as he latched onto my left breast. I let out a shaky breath and dug into his back with my nails. He massaged the sensitive area expertly while sucking on my nipple playfully. Then bit down sharply, but rather than crying out in pain, I felt an odd sense of attraction to the act.

I could feel something growing deep in my stomach.

Jace tightened his grip until I was sure I would have handprints outlining my ass cheeks tomorrow morning. He switched breasts after a while and by that point I was incapable of even speaking. I simply rest my head against the wall and enjoyed the ride.

"Are you ready for the grand finale?" Jace asked me, his voice deep and husky. It sent chills down my back and the skin burned where his breath landed on my neck. He groped my neck for a moment, sucking until I was sure there would definitely be proof of our little activity tomorrow. Then right as I felt the pressure lesson, he bit down, Hard. My hands dug deeper into his shoulder blades and I bit down a moan of bliss.

"What's that?" I managed to choke out. Rather than actually answering my curiosity, he grinned at me as if he knew something I didn't, which I guess he did.

Then, without any further warning, Jace hoisted me above him and rested my legs on his shoulder. I opened my mouth to ask what in God's creation he was doing, when I felt it.

His lips pressed softly against me at first. Then he winked up at me playfully before running his tongue from the bottom of my slit to the top. My head flew back, smashing into the wall, but I hardly even noticed. My hands knotted in his hair and I tugged at it roughly.

"Jace." I moaned out his name, my entire body buzzing with ecstasy at what he was doing to me. Now I knew what he meant. He simply secured his grip on my thighs and bent his head again. I was hyperaware of everywhere he was. The warm breath blowing onto my skin. His nose softly nuzzling me with the tip. His lips still teasing me and not quite giving me what I wanted. His tongue darting out every once in a while, but never fully.

Finally I growled from deep inside, my inner animal shining through. "Jace!"

"Okay, okay." He chuckled wickedly and moved his hands to grip my upper thighs. Then his tongue slipped inside and my breath caught in my throat. He didn't bothering beating around the bush (oh, me and my terrible puns xD) and jumped in with enthusiasm. I could tell this was definitely one of Jace's areas of expertise.

"Oh my God." Everything became a blur of euphoria as Jace sucked, licked, and teased me without relent. My head was thrown back violently and I was faintly aware that I was rocking us back and forth and I was moaning. A lot.

Though I had never actually had an orgasm before, I could tell I was definitely nearing my climax. Jace buried his face even further between my legs and it came. I reached my peek with a moan of his name and my back arched severely while my toes curled. Jace's hands moved to my breast where he twisted them mercilessly, heightening the experience.

I was flooded with the most intense feeling I have ever experienced in my entire life. After it was over, my body crashed against the wall and I felt completely drained. Jace slowly lowered me so that I was once again wrapped around his waist and he kissed my neck tenderly. He craned his head up to mine and smirked. "I trust that was an all around satisfying experience?"

"Uh huh." I muttered the words as my energy slowly came back. If I wasn't in such a delirious state of mind, I would have sworn he looked relieved at my minimal reply.

He leaned in to kiss me sweetly and I kissed him back passionately. I could taste myself on him a bit, but I ignored that fact and instead decided to enjoy the moment.

"My eyes!" Someone shouted and I watched as Jace's own grew twice their original size. I turned my head so fast I thought it would snap clean off my neck. Standing in the doorway was a cringing Alec with a look of pure horror and disbelief on his face.

I slowly unwrapped myself from Jace's tight embrace and hid behind his thankfully larger frame. He then turned around to face his adopted brother and raised his hands slowly as if they possessed the ability to calm the boy out of hysterics. "It's not what you think, Alexander."

"It's not? Then, please, explain what it is exactly!" Alec huffed in frustration and stomped out of the room. We stood silent in the shower, the water still running down my back, unsure of what to do. After a moment, Jace simply swiveled around once again and leaned in to kiss me. I pulled back before he his lips could touch mine and gave him a look of disbelieve.

"What?" He asked in confusion and I rolled my eyes at the stupidity that is a man.

"You are unbelievable. You're brother just walked in on us getting all hot and heavy and practically had a mental break down, and you're just like "Oh, hey. No big deal, let's just fake like it never happened."

"It's Alec." He insisted with a shrug of one shoulder. "He's not good at dealing with emotions, but when he's over the initial shock, he'll be fine."

"What if he tells Magnus, who tells Marie, who tells Jon?" I rationalized and he ran his hands soothingly over my face.

"That goes against bro code. Plus, Alec would be too busy blushing to spit out the words." I sighed and Jace kissed me on the forehead before ruffling my hair playfully. I narrowed my eyes at him and he simply grinned that damn signature smirk.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I can just go talk to him now." He sighed in defeated, clearly coming to the conclusion that fun time was over, and padded off towards the hallway. I followed him out of the shower and into Jon's room, tugging a towel under my arms. I looked at his still moving form in alarm and fought down a giggle.

"Jace, honey, don't you think you should put some pants on?" I watched his retreating form with a grin of my own and admired his well-toned behind.

Jace simply raised his hand as if to say _oh, well_ and threw me a wink over his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be able to take this conversation much better if I can distract him with my god like physique."

I flipped him off, though he wasn't even able to see the lovely show of affection, and shook my head. That boy _was_ trouble. Luckily, he was worth it.

**Clary's P.O.V.**

"Marie, will you please pass the butter?" Alec asked politely, just above a murmur. She gave him a quizzical expression, but grabbed the dish from directly in front of me, two seats away from me I might add, and stretched clear across the table.

"Thank you." He whispered and began to spread it on his roll. Dinner was rather quiet today, I had noticed dreadfully as soon as I had sat down. Izzie wasn't nearly half as talkative as she normally was and Jace didn't even make most of his normal egotistical remarks. Alec was pressed up against Magnus, who I assume was informed of our dirty little secret by the looks he kept sending me. Thankfully, Marie didn't seem to notice and contributed small talk about her eventful day. Jon appeared to be thoroughly exhausted and greatly resembled a zombie, much to my excitement.

The kids had woken up around six and I volunteered to make dinner to avoid the cluster of nervous adults gathered around the television. I faked a drawn out yawn and quickly shoveled the rest of my noodles into my mouth. "Well, I don't know about you, but I am exhausted. I think I'll turn in early."

Jace raised an eyebrow at me questionably, but didn't make any movement other than to untangle his hand from mine underneath the table. I pushed in my chair and walked to Trey's room slowly after placing my dishes in the sink. I tried not to squirm at the intensity of the watch I was under as I walked through the door.

Once it was closed, I immediately changed into a pair of fuzzy pajama shorts and a tank top. Then I forced my unruly hair into a lopsided ponytail and stared at the blank canvas propped against the far corner. With a light sigh, I placed it on the easel and gathered the necessary supplies.

Since Alec was mortified beyond all believe and was probably never going to speak to me again, I decided I might as well be a suck up and start on his anniversary present. I flipped through the sample shots Magnus had given me until an idea formed in my head.

I quickly grabbed a shading pencil and lightly outlined a graph for the painting. After an hour or so, I had managed to depict a picture of the two love birds that met my stubborn requirements. A black sketch contrasted with the stark white material and I smiled to myself.

I had chosen a simple park for the background with colorful flowers peppering a surplus of greenery and a far off stone fountain. Standing close to the "camera" was a laughing Alec, who was slightly hunched over in a thin white button down and khaki cargo pants. His normally well-kept black hair was windblown and looked tousled my hands. Magnus stood behind him with his arms wrapped around Alec's waist and a knowing grin on his lips. His hair was spiked up as usual with an abundance of glitter covering most of his body. Tight black jeans clung low on his hips combined with a sleeveless shirt that faded from a dark pink to light purple.

I was about to pour paint into small plastic bowls, when I heard a faint knock at the door. I sat the green tub back on Trey's dresser and put away all of the art utensils. "Come in."

I turned around to find a grinning Magnus enter the room, before shutting the door behind him. I gave him a halfhearted smile and waved. "Hello, love. Do you have a moment to talk?"

"Sure." I sat on the bed nervously with my legs crossed and my hands tucked underneath them. Magnus joined me and the bed creaked under our combined weight.

"I've been told you had quite an eventful day." He stated simply and my gut clenched. So, Alec_ had_ told him.

"Yeah… you're not mad are?" I asked him quietly, dipping my head so that my bangs would hide my fear. If Magnus of all people didn't understand our feelings, then I knew no one would.

"Mad, darling? Of course not! Why would I possibly have a reason to be mad? I mean, I suppose I'm a bit hurt that you didn't tell me yourself, but I would never be mad at you." His long arms enveloped me in a hug and practically squeezed the breath out of me.

"I'm sorry, Magnus. I just didn't know if you would understand. Everyone has been freaking out about it. You saw Alec." I insisted, feeling like a piss poor friend for keeping the secret from one of the most accepting people walking the earth.

"Honey, it's Alec. He'll get over it." He said in a voice that suggested this should be obvious. It reminded me of Jace's similar remark and I made a mental note to get to know the boy better. "Besides, like all truly great love affairs, yours is misunderstood. What people who aren't as open minded and wise as us don't understand, is that age is indeed just a number. You cannot choose who you love; no matter what age, gender, or race. You do not choose love, love chooses you."

By this point my head was resting on Magnus's lap and his painted fingers were stroking my hair softly. "Magnus, I love you. Why can't more people just be as understanding as you?"

At this I felt his chest erupt with laughter and I cracked an honest smile of my own. "If more people were as magnificent as me, child, then no one would know how brilliant I truly am."

I snorted at his vain remark and sat up with a grin. "Thanks, Magnus. I really needed this."

"Anytime, darling. It's the least I can do in exchange for this wonderful masterpiece. I can't wait to see the finished product." Magnus dumped me unceremoniously on the pillows and strode across the room to my latest piece. "It's breathtaking."

"Thanks." I mumbled with a bright pink blush. I never was good at accepting compliments.

"Not that I wouldn't love to discuss the brilliance that is Magnus Bane, but I promised Alec I wouldn't take long. Sweet dreams." With a wave of one painted hand, he exited the room.

Since I didn't feel like getting everything back out all over again, I just flopped back onto the bed and listened to music on my iPod. After another half an hour or so, the door creaked open and I craned my neck to see that it was only Trey. His small face was clouded with sleep and his shoulders sagged in defeat. I propped myself up on the pillows and grinned at him sweetly. "Hey, little man. Want to be my cuddle buddy?"

"Yes, please." He managed through a long yawn as he nodded his head slowly. I held out my arms to grab him and placed him on the bed. He nuzzled into my side and rested his head in the crook of my arm. I lowered the volume on my iPod, which was currently blaring Bon Jovi, and wrapped Trey in my arms.

"I love you, Trey." I kissed the back of his head lovingly and gave him a light squeeze.

"I love you, too, Aunt Clary." He mumbled and I felt a smile growing. Though I wouldn't admit it, Trey was definitely my favorite.

In a matter of seconds, the toddler's body relaxed in my embrace, signaling he had drifted off. I loosened my hold a bit more and tucked one hand behind my head. My eyes studied the star patterns on the ceiling, while my mind drifted from thought to thought.

I had no clue what I was planning for our adventure time tomorrow. The weather was supposed to be overcast and most of my activities were outdoors. I'm sure I'll thing of something. As I closed that case, Jace popped into my head. It was beginning to become a bad habit. Since our "scandal" incident earlier, I had been kind of avoiding talking or even being in the same room as him. He was probably mad at me, actually. I was just worried Marie or Jon might put two and two together, or maybe Alec would change his mind and spill.

Just as I was debating whether or not I should text him and clear things up, I heard the heavy patting of footsteps and looked up to see Jace enter the room and lock the door behind him. He grinned at me cautiously. "Hey, need another cuddle buddy?"

"Need? No. Want? Maybe." I watched as the hope drained from his face, only to reappear with a sly grin. He made his way across the room and climbed over the two of us with little effort. Then he tucked his legs behind mine and wrapped an arm around my waist.

We both remained silent for several minutes, before he finally spoke up. "Did I do something wrong? 'Cause you've blown me off all day and basically refused to acknowledge my existence until dinner."

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself and what happened, but I'm feeling better now." His eyes immediately cleared up and he dipped his head to kiss me softly.

"Good." He pressed his lips to my cheek after words and then my nose. "I don't like when you're upset."

"Me, either. Let's just go to bed and see what happens tomorrow, okay?" I turned back around and rested my head on his upper arm.

"Awe. Couldn't we finish what we started earlier?" He asked in a whiny voice and I just shook my head at him.

"Really, Jace? With Trey on the other half of the bed?" He gave a low chuckle and rubbed my arm soothingly.

"I was only joking, babe." He insisted, but somehow I doubted him. "Sweet dreams my adorable little girlfriend."

"Do not call me adorable _ever_ again and goodnight." I nuzzled further into his arm and gently kissed his skin. I didn't realize how exhausting today had been until I finally closed my eyes and felt sleep immediately take over.

** There you go all of you horny bastards. I hope that was smutty enough for y'all. Not quite a lemon, but pretty damn close if I do say so myself. A lot of you wanted Jon to walk in, but I feel like it's still a little too soon for big bro to find out, don't you? Anyway, I hope I have subdued you for a while longer. Make sure to leave all your dirty little thoughts in a review, since you love me and I obviously write better after reading a bunch of them. Until next time my darlings, stay beautiful and stay safe.**

**~ThatHippieChick**


	19. Author's Note

** Hey! I am so sorry about this Author's note, I hate them just as much if not more than you, but this is really important. I've been really depressed lately and it has caused me to have terrible writer's block, but fear not, I am back and in full swing. Expect a lot of chapters this weekend. A LOT. I won't be able to update until Friday or so, because my teachers think it's a good idea to pile on homework at the end of the year. Anyway, I am back and I would like to thank all of my reviewers, because your messages really inspired me and helped to realize I was heading down a dark path. I would especially like to thank my most recent reviewer, MaxRedmond77, because theirs was the one to finally kick me in the ass and tell me to do something. Sorry about the note again!**

**-KelseyMasun16**


	20. There's Just Something About a Bathroom

** Hey! I am SO sorry! I was going to update, but then I got overwhelmed with graduation, our school play, and my nephew broke his arm. Then I went on vacation to Florida and I just got back. I didn't have any electronics except for my phone and iPod, so there was no way to update chapters. Again, I am sooooo sorry and I love you! :( Please forgive me. Also, to the rude reviewers who felt it was needed to lash out on me, I get that I didn't update and I thank you for the review at least, but you have no clue what goes on in my life and therefore did not have the right to be so rude. For all you know I could have been seriously injured, my house could have burned down, or something worse. Consider that next time you decide to be so thoughtless, please. As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoy the Chapter! :D**

I awoke to the slight pull of a playful tugging on my hair, but shrugged it off immediately as Jace trying to taunt me and didn't even bother to open my eyes. I tried desperately to fall back asleep, but a far off noise repeated itself irritably. Finally I was driven to the point of madness and sat up on my elbows to scan for the disturbance.

I noticed Jace's sleeping form still pressed against mine and my eyes widened in surprise as the indecipherable repetitive mumbles turned into the voice of a blue eyed blonde haired boy. I gave Trey a cautious glance over and smiled at him wearily.

"Hey, Trey. What are you doing?" My words were coated in overly sweet affection and the two year old easily bought into the act. His dimpled face grinned at me gleefully and his cow-licked hair stuck up in different directions. It created an allusion of carefree innocence that can only be portrayed by that of a child.

Chances are he had no clue what dirty little secret he had unintentionally stumbled upon. I, however, wasn't going to take the chance and quickly thought of a cover up story. It wouldn't be able to fool Jon or Marie, but it could definitely last against a tot like him.

"Uncle Jace is sleepy." Trey babbled on mindlessly, but I couldn't quite make out the rest of his slurred words. When he finally stopped his tired ramblings I gave him another overly friendly smile to win his affection, before turning it into a deep dramatic frown that creased my forehead.

"Uncle Jace is very sick. I gave him medicine and made him feel better, so he slept with us. He's really tired. You should give him a big kiss to make him feel all better." I added the end with hidden malice and looked at my boyfriend sleeping next to us, completely unaware of what was about to happened.

Trey's chubby face again formed a toothy smile and he climbed over my legs to get to Jace's face. He then grabbed his slack face in both tiny hands and gave a very audible slobbery, wet kiss. Jace's eyes immediately flew open and he shot up in bed, causing Trey to come tumbling after him onto his back.

"See, Trey? Jacey's all better now." I grinned over at the dazed and confused golden boy and winked at him slyly. In return, he scratched the back of his head in confusion and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Wait, what?" Trey answered him with another kiss and a hug and I burst into laughter.

"You were sleeping with us, because you were sick and needed Trey to make you all better, duh." I informed him smartly as if this was a well known obvious fact. Understanding swirled in his golden eyes before he rolled them severely and chuckled lightly.

"Of course. Silly me. Always forgetting things." He played along enthusiastically and swooped Trey up into his arms and spun him around the room suddenly before sitting him back down on the comforter. "Who wants McDonald's for breakfast?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Trey practically screamed at the top of his lungs, I'm sure waking up several people in the process, and ran down the hallway and towards the front door. I ignored the fact that all three of us were still in our pajamas and looked remotely like we were homeless, and decided to enjoy not having to make breakfast for an army for once.

"Are you staying?" Jace turned towards me with a seductive smirk and caught my pants by the side to pull me against him. I instinctively looped both of my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes to rest my forehead on his before leaning in for a quick peck.

"And miss out on free food? Never!" I teased him light heartedly and moved to walk out the door after Trey, but Jace caught my wrist in between one hand and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. My hands cupped his face and my belly flopped excitedly at our unexpectedly eventful morning. I finally broke off to catch my breath and ran out the door before he could attempt delaying our mission any longer.

"Come on. The food isn't going to pay for itself." I clued him in, winking flirtatiously, and darted down the hallway before he could make a valid argument.

Marie's POV

I finished my last bite of a bacon and egg McGriddle and wiped my hands on a napkin. Ashlynn and Brooklynn came dashing across the living room and planted themselves in front of the shoe organizer. Trey soon toddled after them, followed by a fully dressed Alec and Magnus.

"Where are you guys going?" The children all turned to face me with cheeky smiles and even Alec seemed to be in a good mood. Ashlynn finished tying her pink sketchers and began jumping up and down in the air excitedly.

"Aunt Clary is taking us to the bowling alley with Maggie, Alec, and Jace." By the time the words had and flown out of her mouth, she was out of breath from speaking to fast and jumping around everywhere.

"Sounds fun." I smiled at them enthusiastically and watched as Clary entered the room laughing, trailed by Jace who had one of his tanned hands pressed against the small of her back to guide her.

I raised my eyebrow at the peculiar sight, but brushed it off as nothing. Jace was possibly the biggest flirt I had ever met in my entire life. Not that Jon wasn't a close second when we had first met. "Clary, darling, would you please report in with me when I get off work tonight? If the children were on their best behavior, then we might just go to the fair this weekend."

At this the children squealed some more and ran up to hug me enthusiastically. Their voices overlapped and competed in volume to assure me they would be excellent today. Everyone laughed at this and waved a goodbye just as Jon came down the hallway. "What's up with all the commotion?"

We watched as the group separated into two vehicles and a smiled at him sweetly. "Clary's bringing them bowling. The boys are going to help keep them in line, I assume."

"Well, that just leaves you and I, doesn't it?" He pointed out in a seductive voice and pulled me against him. I kissed him slowly, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer. I found it extremely ironic that after we had been together for so long, I still felt like a teenage girl on her first date every time we touched.

""And me." Isabelle reminded us pointedly as she curled a red lip back in disgust and grabbed another coffee to go. "Really, though. You would think you'd be passed the puppy dog phase by now."

We pulled away and I hid my face in his neck and laughed with embarrassment. Jon just kissed my forehead and turned to face his adoptive sister. "Sorry, Izzy, doesn't look like that is happening any time soon."

At this the dark haired beauty shook her head and strode towards the door. "Great. Well, I'm going to work, I suggest you two do the same."

Clary's POV

"Who's riding with whom?" I asked as we neared the driveway. I was taking Jon's convertible and Alec was already heading towards his blue Jeep Wrangler.

The girls' eyes lit up at the chance to ride in his vehicle and I assumed Alec wasn't big on passengers. Magnus, however, made a show of waving and pointing at himself excitedly. The girls giggled and ran after the duo. "We're with Maggie!"

"His name is Magnus!" Alec groaned and facepalmed himself. Magnus just kissed his cheek and took his hand in his own.

"Oh, come on, honey. It's cute." Alec grumbled something I couldn't quite hear and I picked up Trey before turning to Jace.

"Guess it's just us." I said in a satisfied voice and smiled at Trey. He grinned back at me and Jace moved for the driver's side.

"What do you think you're doing?" The smile had disappeared from my face and I instead stared daggers at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, I'm the dude. I'm supposed to drive." He informed me and held a hand out palm, waiting for the keys.

"Says who?" I asked in a warning voice, and Trey motioned for Jace to be quite with his finger to his lips.

"Society." He countered, digging the hole deeper with every word he spoke.

"Well, society also says that you're sleeping alone tonight." I told him with a victorious smirk, because I knew I was going to win.

"Fine! I'll just sit here and look pretty." He muttered and opened my door for me before walking around to the passenger seat as I buckled Trey into his car seat.

I slid into my seat, and turned on the engine before giving him an overly sweet sideways glance. "Don't you always?"

He gave me an amused expression and threw his head back slightly in laughter. "I guess you win this round."

"Aunt Clary always wins." Trey told him from the backseat in the most serious voice I had ever heard him use and we burst into laughter again as I pulled out and turned left. As Jon's house disappeared into the distance, Jace took my free hand in his and laced them together.

Today was going to be great.

**Jace's POV**

"Strike!" Ashlynn yelled happily and she threw her hands up in the air and puffed her chest out at Alec. "What now, beat that!"

Despite the fact we had spent most of the day playing round after round, the kids were still having a good time and Trey wasn't even fussing without his usual nap. Clary was sipping on a smoothie with the two year old sitting on her lap beside me. Both of the twins were on a sugar rush from too much candy and soda they won playing the arcade games. Magnus had quit the last round, because he had "chipped a nail" and was now buffering them with a file in true gay boy fashion.

Alec's competitive side was showing and he was acting as immature and arrogant as I usually was. It made me chuckle, since normally we were polar opposites. He stood up abruptly and put both of his hands on his hips, staring down the little girl. "Oh, yeah? Watch this."

He strode over to the machine and searched for his ball. Once he found it, he stuck his fingers in the holes and walked over to our lane. With perfect form and an ego that threatened to surpass mine, he bowled a perfect ten with his eyes closed.

"That's how it's done!" He then proceeded to dance triumphantly on the waxed floor until Magnus pulled him off.

"Really, Alexander? I thought I was the embarrassingly loud one." He muttered and pulled him into the seat beside him.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Alec scoffed and brushed imaginary dust of his shirt.

"If you get any cockier, I'd swear I was dating Jace." Magnus informed him with an exaggerated eye roll and look of disgust.

"Hey!" I complained, avoiding making a perverted gay joke about his usage of the word cocky. "I'm not _that_ bad."

"That's arguable." It was Clary's turn to mumble under her breath and I narrowed my eyes at her. She smiled at me vivaciously and mouthed _you know you love me._

"Please, Alec." Brooklyn changed the subject and grabbed her sparkly purple bowling ball. "I'm going to wipe the floor with you.'

"Let's see it." He challenged her and the rest of the game went on like that, one of the trio constantly trying to outdo the other.

After awhile, Clary slid Trey off her lap and pecked the top of his head. "I'll be right back buster."

She walked off without grabbing anyone else's attention and I smirked mischievously at her retreating form. I followed close after, making sure there was no one around as I caught up and grabbed her by the hand. She looked at me surprised, but before she could ask what I was doing, I pulled her into the bathroom with me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked her in a deep voice and she shook a plastic cup I my face.

"Taking advantage of the free refills." She told me as if her actions were completely obvious. Her bright green eyes and flaming hair were even more striking in this lighting than usual. I kissed her shortly and folded her body into my arms.

"That's funny. I was just going to suggest that we take advantage of the lock on this door." She pressed her lips together as if to say she was unimpressed by my creativity and moved to open said door, but I blocked the way.

"Come on, Jace. I'm serious." She complained in a stern voice, but my lips on her neck made her protest waver. I pressed my mouth along her collarbone and up the side of her throat, knowing it was my turn to win a round.

Her hands were planted on my chest, getting ready to push me away, but I started sucking on the sensitive spot were her neck and shoulder met. At the same time, I cupped her ass and bit down enough to get a rise out of her. I licked at the shallow wound to sooth the pain and she balled my shirt in her clenched fists and a moan slipped from her parted lips.

I felt myself harden fully at the tiny noise that left her body and knew I had won. She pulled me down by my collar and smashed her mouth against mine. My whole body was on hyper alert everywhere we touched. I kissed her back feverishly and pushed her against the wall.

I leaned against the wall with a hand on either side of her head as I pulled away for air. Her hands ventured across my defined torso and lifted my shirt to my shoulders. She ran a finger across the hard lines of my stomach, outlining each protruding muscle. Then she started licking every square inch of exposed skin and drawing circles on my lower back.

I arched against her touch and groaned at the wild sensations pulsing through me. I lifted her off the ground, making sure to squeeze her ass again teasingly and her legs snaked around my hips. Clary hooked one arm around my neck to help secure herself and she kissed me passionately. Her tongue rolled alongside mine and across my lower lip before biting it roughly.

I felt a brief sensation of pain and realized she had broken the skin. She then started sucking on the open wound seductively and something about it made my dick twitch. I didn't think I had ever been with someone who wasn't only not squeamish, but licked my blood. I shifted so that one of my hands could rearrange how uncomfortably tight my shorts felt, but Clary beat me to it.

I felt her small hand press against me from between her legs and I moaned against her lips. Her skillful hand tapped against the thin material teasingly several times before rubbing my throbbing cock slowly. The sensation grew more powerful with each touch and pleasure rolled over me in waves. She ran her finger tips across its length in a deep message and I fought the urge to buck against her uncontrollably.

"Excuse me, is someone in there?" A woman's voice asked through the door.

"Fuck." I sighed, burying my face into Clary's neck. I almost asked the lady to wait five more minutes, but Clary was already untangling herself from me. Her face was only a few shades lighter than her hair and I kissed her nose affectionately as I took her fingers in mine with one hand and unlocked the door with the other.

"Sorry about that, ma'am. We were just making sure the locks worked." I wink at the middle aged woman suggestively and gave her one of my signature smirks. Her face paled before turning pink as she looked us up and down and then escaped into the bathroom.

"Jace!" Clary scolded me, her face still burning.

"What?" I defended my actions as we walked back towards the group, letting our hands fall apart. "Her face was priceless."

"Yeah, but I forgot my cup." She whined like a five year old and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll buy you ice cream later, okay?" I reassured her and watched as all three kids turned towards us with lit up faces.

"Ice cream?" They all asked at the same time and I laughed to myself.

"Yes, ice cream, but only as soon as your game is over." I insisted.

"I already won, like expected." Alec added as Magnus rolled his eyes again and they grabbed their belongings. Clary picked up Trey and placed him on one hip.

"Alright, then, let's go!" She shouted happily and everyone ran for the door. As she passed by me one hand ran along my hard on and she winked at me teasingly, but passed by before I could say anything. _Tease._

"Hey, where just going to head home, see you guys in a bit." Alec told me happily and I nodded my head without really listening.

"Okay, see you then."

Clary's POV

I had let Jace drive home, since I had forced him into the passenger side earlier. My hand felt cold without his to warm it, but we couldn't risk Ash or Brooke seeing us.

I thought back about today and how correct my prediction had been. I hadn't had that much fun in awhile, plus it was nice getting to know Alec and Magnus some more, even if Alec was suffering from Jace syndrome. The unexpected ending was also really fun, but my face still burned every time I thought of what I had pulled off. Who knew bathrooms were so sexual.

"We're here!" Jace called out as we pulled into the driveway. Both of the girls darted out and ran inside with their half eaten ice cream cones.

I opened my door to help Trey out of his seat, but he was already fast asleep with an empty cup and dried chocolate outlining his mouth. I grinned at the sight and took a picture before unbuckling him and laying him carefully against me.

Jace waited patiently and followed right behind me as we went inside. Marie and Jon were both laying on the couch with Jon rubbing her feet. They both grinned at Trey and Marie turned to me, "How were the kids?"

"Great." I informed her and winked at the girls who grinned up at me.

"Guess that means we're going to the fair this weekend." She said and Ashlynn high-fived Brooklyn, before both ran to their rooms.

I quietly made my way to Trey's room and spread him out on the bed, covering him up with my green blanket. He nuzzled his head into the pillow and hugged Puck closely.

As I turned to leave, Jace appeared right behind me with one hand on my hip and the other drawn to his lips. He kissed me softly and then brought my hand to his mouth. "I have a surprise for you. Meet me outside at midnight and were something warm."

I gave him a confused look and opened my mouth to ask what the surprise was, but he had already slipped out the door and into his room. I walked back to the living room with a small smile on my face.

_I wonder what that was about._

**So, there's the chapter. I wonder what Jace has hidden up his sleeve? Review me with your guess, and if it's better than my idea, then I might just change it. :) Love you all and have a great morning/evening/night! **


	21. True Love is Impossible to Conceal

** Hey everyone, I'm in an update-y mood, so I thought I would add a bit more story behind Jon and Marie, specifically Marie, since she is an original character. I just didn't want to move on to the big surprise part until more people had a chance to read it and give suggestions. This short little fluffy chapter will also help to explain how Marie catches on to the dirty little secret, but she's not going to say anything about it… for now anyway. ;) Oh, don't forget she's originally from England.**

**Marie's POV**

Later that day, I lay stretched out on the bed checking my emails on my iPhone. When it was finished, I sighed quietly and realized how exhausting today had actually been. Work had been even busier than usual and I almost had to skip my lunch date with Jon, but we managed to escape for a half hour. He had bought us subway and we stretched out in the back of my minivan and watched the beginning of the Notebook, my favorite romance movie, until I had to return to work.

Then I went grocery shopping for nearly an hour and a half to prepare for Clary's birthday/ 4th of July party this weekend. (Sidenote: I get that July isn't at the beginning of the summer, but let's just fake like it is, cause I want Clary's birthday to be on it. Deal.)

When I finally arrived home Jon and I relaxed on the couch and finished The Notebook, even though we had both memorized every line a thousand times over by now. Then the kids returned from bowling and Clary and I made dinner for everyone like we normally do.

Jon twitched in his sleep and nuzzled into my chest further, his arms wrapping tighter around my waist. I smiled down at him and ran my fingers through his wild hair, kissing the top of his head affectionately.

I thought back to the first time we had met with a reminiscing smile.

_I hadn't been in America for more than three days, but our hotel was suffering from a food shortage. From the age of ten, I had been flying to the United States to visit with my aunts. This year, however, I was nineteen and had made the decision to rent a hotel rather than inconvenience my relatives. Magnus, my best friend since the ripe age of five years old, had decided to tag along with me this trip to help split the bill and experience all of the stories I brought back to him._

_ Magnus had dropped me off at a nearby Wal-Mart so I could pick up some necessities while he played tourist. On my way into the building I had bumped into someone and apologized quickly over my shoulder. I caught a glimpse of a boy around my age with hair so blonde it was nearly white and mysterious, dark eyes. Something about him intrigued me, but I knew I was on a mission, so I just smiled and walked away._

_ Several minutes later I was in the hygiene isle trying to find a new bottle of shampoo. I spotted my usual purple Aussie container on the top shelf and reached up to grab it, but I was a few inches to short. I blushed at the embarrassment and licked my lips in determination. I tried again, but even on my tiptoes I was still too short. I sighed in frustration, already crossing out any chance of asking for help from a nearby worker and humiliating myself further._

_ I tried one last chance and even jumped a little, but just as my hands started to wrap around it, another slender hand pulled it off the shelf. I turned with a frown to find the hand belonged to the boy from earlier. He was holding it out as a peace offering with a knowing smirk on his lips. "Looking for something?"_

_ "I could have gotten it myself." I told him with a slight scowl as his pretty boy image was ruined the moment he opened his perfectly curved lips._

_ "Oh, I'm sure you could." He agreed with mock reassurance and nodded his head at me with another smile on his face._

_ "Well, thank you, anyway, but I have shopping to do." I took the bottle from his hands and turned before I could catch the look of surprise at my rejection. I could tell he wasn't shot down very often, if at all. He stood there stunned momentarily before I heard heavy footfalls behind me._

_ "Wait," He hollered and ran to catch up with my strides. "What's your name?"_

_ "Marie." I told him shortly, trying to turn enough corners to lose him. He persisted, however, and never fell behind my quickened pace._

_ "Well, Marie, would you like to hangout sometime? Maybe get to know each other a little better?" He turned on his charm as his dark eyes bore into mine and I felt myself getting lost in them. He ran his hand through his hair casually, but I knew he was purposely trying to draw attention to his flexing muscles._

_ "Not particularly." It informed him and watched as his ego was knocked down a few notches._

_ "Why not? He asked curiously, but stopped following me. I felt a small pang of guilt, but forced myself to ignore it._

_ I stopped walking and turned around to face him. "I try not to make a habit of being seen with conceited assholes." _

_ That seemed to shut him up and I continued on my merry way to the grocery section of the store. I didn't run into the stranger anymore after that, but I couldn't decided if that made me happy or sad._

_ As I went to check out with my five bags of groceries and pay the cashier in cash, the same hand from earlier swiped a plastic card across the side of the screen. I felt a small part of me light up at seeing him again, but the majority was just annoyed as I turned to face him. _

_ "What do you think you're doing?" I asked him in pure disbelief and crossed my arms over my chest defiantly._

_ "Proofing to you that I'm not a conceited asshole." He told me point blank, as if it was the most obvious statement in the world. His shit eating grin was as big as ever as he moved to press the screen and enter his pin number._

_ "I can pay for my own groceries." I scolded him and turned to the lady behind the counter. "Ignore him."_

_ "I see you're up to your normal shenanigans, Jonathan, bothering poor innocent girls." She said with a chuckle and gave me an apologetic look as she printed the receipt and stuffed it in one of the bags._

_ "It's good to see you to, Ann." He laughed at the old woman's words and nodded his head as he gathered all of my bags in both arms. Before I could snatch any by the handles, he was already walking towards the exit at a near sprint._

_ "Wait, stop!" I called out and he turned around halfway through the automatic doors and winked at me. _

_ "If you ever want to see these groceries again, I suggest you follow me." I looked around to find no one close enough to stop him and ran after him with an exasperated groan. When I reached his Cadillac he was already placing everything into the backseat I rolled my eyes at the classic red paint job. _Of course.

"_I see you made the correct decision." He told me as he opened the passenger door and bowed deeply. "Your chariot awaits, Miss."_

_ "I swear, If you try to kill me and bury my body under an abandoned house, I am going to kill you." I complained, still shooting daggers at his beautiful face, but complied. I wasn't sure why I was even playing along with his stupid game, but something told me to take a leap. So I did._

_ "I would never." He insisted in an overly shocked voice and I gave him a small smile._

_ "Where are we going?" I asked as we pulled out, shooting Magnus a text that if I wasn't home in a few hours, I was probably dead at the bottom of the ocean._

_ "It's a surprise." I rolled my eyes at the cliché, but felt my stomache twist in excitement. _

I came back to the present as Jon shifted again and smiled at the memory. He had stopped by my apartment to drop off the groceries and we spent the rest of the day cruising and walking aimlessly around a park. Then he took me out to dinner at a small local restaurant, insisting they had the best coconut pancakes he had ever tasted in his entire life, before dropping me off at my front door. I was surprised how much fun I had unexpectedly had and even exchanged numbers with him and stole a kiss under the porch light until Magnus ruined the moment and threw open the door.

He enveloped his arms around me and squeezed me so tightly that I stopped breathing momentarily, exclaiming that he thought I was dead, since I never replied to his alarmed texts. I introduced him to Jon, who was a bit taken aback by his flamboyant personality and glitter at first, but shook his hand warmly. Magnus invited us in to watch movies and Jon agreed to stay for a few hours.

The rest is history. When my two week vacation was over, I realized I would never find someone who made me feel the way he did ever again, and I made the decision to become a United States citizen. A year later I legally adopted Ashlynn and Brooklynn with wide open arms and we bought a house. Magnus, of course, could not leave me behind and stayed as well, claiming that, "He still didn't trust Jon not to murder me in my sleep and fashion magazines were much more interesting in America".

I thought of the way Jon looked at me like it was still the first day we had met, like nothing else mattered in the world, but making me happy.

My mind flew to the similar look Jace gave Clary when he thought no one was looking and I slowly began connecting the dots. The way they bickered like an old married couple. How they unconsciously tried to touch each other constantly, whether it me a brush of their shoulders or Jace's hand on her lower back like this morning. I thought of how they had driven together today, rather than separate or with Alec. How Jace always followed close behind Clary when they came inside or they sat near each other on the couches. How they were always the last to go to bed and the first to wake up.

All of that, combined with the fact Jace hadn't brought over any girls lately and the nearly identical expressions he and Jon wore, caused my eyes to open wide in surprise and my mouth to fall open.

Jace was in love with Clary.

**I left this at a bit of a cliffy, but not really. What does Marie do? Does she tell Jon? Or confront Jace and Clary? Or does she let nature take its course? I'll be updating either tomorrow or the next day with Jace's surprise, since I have practice and my room looks like a tornado hit. Thank you for reading, as always, and please review with your thoughts. I tried to make Jon's younger personality and attitude similar to that of Jace to represent how close they were. And still are… For now anyway. I'm evil. Love you all!**

**-ThatHippieChick**


	22. Helpless Romantic

** Don't forget I updated twice last time. We wouldn't want anyone to be confused later on. So, here's part 1 of the date. Yes, I said part one. It ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would be and it's like 2:00 AM and I am sleep deprived and I thought I lost over 3,000 words, but I didn't. Long story. Anyway, this is part 1, since I didn't want to torture you all for too long. :) **

**Clary's POV**

As soon as everyone had started to settle down, I slipped into Izzie's room. She was still away luckily, and propped up on pillows watching some girl flick and painting her nails a second coat of red. She looked up at me and I waved awkwardly.

"Hey. I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Though we had bonded a lot more since the first time I had met her, she still intimidated me a bit and I supposed she always would. She walked with a sense of self importance, not in a condescending way, but more like she knew what she deserved and wasn't going to let anyone tell her otherwise. Her beauty was striking and her personality was loud and dramatic, but friendly and inviting at the same time.

"Of course! What do you need? Is it about your hair, because I can totally help you control the frizz." She swung her legs over the edge, making sure not to let the polish touch her purple comforter, and sat the polish on her nightstand.

"What? No. It's about Jace." Her eyes opened widely and she winked at me.

"Oh. What about him?" She patted the space beside her and I sat down, my nerves slipping away.

"Well, he told me to meet him outside tonight and to 'dress warmly'". What does that mean exactly?" I had already spent all of dinner wondering what he was planning and if he would give me a few more details. Finally, I decided Izzie of all people would know what to do.

Her face lit up again with excitement and she grabbed my hands. She barely contained a squeal and I wondered if her head was going to explode form the pressure. "Oh my Angel! He's totally bringing you on a date."

"That's what I was thinking, but I have no clue how to dress or anything." I realized telling Izzie that I hadn't already picked out my outfit meant I was probably going to be tortured as a Barbie doll again, but this time it was only her and I was extremely desperate.

"Hold on, I'll go get the scoop from Jace and then we can make have another makeover." She rushed out of the room and I looked around her room awkwardly, feeling like I didn't belong.

Everything was a combination of purples and pinks with white accents. There wasn't a square inch that wasn't sequenced, sparkling, furry, or covered in clothing. For the most part her room was clean and tidy, but clean clothes were piled everywhere from her nightstand and vanity to the TV stand and thrown over the top of her closet door.

I was about to risk peeking in her closet when Isabelle flew open and she barged through, ushering me towards my room. Once we were in, she made sure to lower her voice, as not to wake up Trey, even though he had only napped for an hour and then played outside.

"You are going to absolutely love tonight, Clary. I had no clue my brother was such a romantic. Then again, I don't think I've ever seen him actually try to romance a girl." Her eyebrows scrunched together as she searched for the memory and walked into my closet.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked her, unable to contain my curiosity. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched Izzy as she shuffled through hanger after hanger.

"Well, you already know Jace has a bit of a… wild past. He wasn't a complete man whore in the sense that he had a new girl every night, he was just never satisfied. We would go clubbing and he would dance with tons of girls, but he never brought them home. Well, once he did, but Jon threatened to kick him out after Ashlynn saw a girl sneaking out in only his shirt one night. That's the only time I can ever recall them actually fighting."

I took this in to consideration and a sinking feeling filled my stomache as I realized I would probably be the second reason, but I refused to let it put a damper on my night. I listened to Izzie as she held different tops and dresses up to my body from afar before putting them back.

"Anyway, he would meet them at the gym during his shifts or even just out taking a walk, but none of them ever caught his attention. He always said they were pretty and fun for awhile, but they weren't girlfriend material. He never treated them badly; he just left at the first sign of commitment. So in a way, it's kind of odd to see him like this, especially with you." She must have realized how she sounded, because her eyes shot out of her head practically and she stopped searching for a moment.

"I don't mean it like that! It's just, you're the complete opposite of what he would usually reel in, but I suppose that's what made him stay so long." I knew what she meant, I was nothing like what people described his ex's as and I was lucky to have caught his interest.

"It's okay, I know what you mean." I insisted, covering up the fact it had still hurt to hear it from someone else.

"This is probably as good as your closet is going to get for the surprise." Izzie handed me dark denim skinny jeans, a black sleeveless shirt with a v-neck that was too tight for my taste and I had bought on a whim. I noticed she hadn't given me anything to wear under it and my throat bobbed at the amount of cleavage I would be showing off.

I looked at the pair of sleek purple sunglasses with small diamonds incrusted on the sides that I assumed were hers and raised both eyebrows. "You do know it's like pitch black out, right?"

"Trust me, you'll need them" Isabelle insisted with a wink and I just gave her a look that clearly showed I thought she was crazy.

"If you say so." I tugged them into the middle of my shirt, glad to have something covering my chest up a little.

She searched my drawers for underwear; even though I wanted to point out that I thought I was capable of choosing that at the least. She turned to me with furrowed eyebrows and held up my polka dot bra and striped panties. "Where are all your thongs and sexy bras?"

"I don't have any." I'm sure my face was the exact shade of my hair, if not darker.

"What? How is that even possible?" She whisper-yelled at me and threw her hands up for dramatic effect.

"I don't know. I've just never bought any. I go for comfort, in case you haven't noticed." I shrugged, my face still hot. Isabelle just sighed with exasperation and dug around again.

"Well, I guess this will do for now." She chose a dark red bra and matching plain panties. "Change into this and then meet me in my room for your hair and makeup."

I switched outfits quickly and laced up my combat boots she had placed on the foot of the bed along with a fitted leather jacket I had fallen in love with freshman year that came three fourths down my torso. Trey rolled over, tossing his hands over his head and rubbing his nose before lying still again. I brushed back his hair and kissed him on the forehead, then braced myself for immeasurable amounts of torment as I crossed the hall and sat in Izzie's plush vanity chair.

"Okay, Jace likes the natural look better, so we shouldn't have to do too much. Why don't you tell me how you guys even ended up together in the first place? Was it from beginning, or did something special happen?" She started straightening my hair for easier management and I scoffed at her question.

"Are you kidding me? Jace is like the biggest ass on the face of the planet; of course it wasn't from the beginning." Izzie laughed at my point and I proceeded to tell her everything from the first time I had met him, sparing her details on anything involving showers, bathrooms, or one of us topless. By the time I had caught her up on everything, she had finished my makeup and it was almost 11:30.

"Awe. That is like, the cutest little love story I have ever heard. Okay, I'm all done." She spun me back around and I smiled at my reflection. All of the dark clothing made me look tough and mysterious and my pale freckled skin and red hair really stood out. My hair was pulled back in a tight elaborate French braid with added twists. My makeup only consisted of a light pink gloss, thick mascara, and shimmering peach eyeshadow.

"I have no clue how you do it, Izzie." I grinned ear to ear.

"Do what?" She asked as she put the makeup back into her bag.

"Make me look gorgeous." I told her as if the transformation comparison should be enough to know.

"Honey, I don't make you look gorgeous. I just make you see what everyone else sees." She kissed my cheek and my eyes threatened to tear up.

"Izzie, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." I managed and she just winked at me over her shoulder as she collapsed onto her bed in exhaustion.

"Yeah, don't expect me to always be this sweet. I'm just caught up in the moment of your soon to be best date ever." I moved to join her on the bed and she scooted over slightly. We were quiet for a moment and then I looked at her with a pleading frown.

"So are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Nope. The look of complete utter surprise on your face is going to be priceless." I scowled at her and she grinned back at me triumphantly.

"Not even like a hint?" I pouted again and she poked my protruding bottom lip.

"Fine, it's going to take place at midnight." She confessed in a serious tone before we both burst out laughing.

"No, really?" I managed through the giggles and she sat up and looked at me with a somber expression.

"Do you think Simon likes me?" She asked out of the blue and I had to do a double take.

"Simon, as in my Simon?"

"No, Simon from Neptune. Yes, your Simon!" She whacked me lightly on the head, making sure not to ruin her hard work. I found a chance to tease get her back and slapped a look of shock onto my face.

"Why, do you," I paused dramatically, "like him?"

"No! Maybe a little. Okay a lot." She confessed into a pillow, afraid of what I would say next.

"He totally likes you. He wouldn't stop going on about how cool you were when I talked to him after the party. Why don't you ask him out?"

"What if he says no?" She looked terrified as she squeezed her overstuffed pillow closer to her chest and I laughed again.

"Isabelle, has any boy ever turned you down?"

"No."

"Then Simon definitely isn't going to be the first and that's if he isn't speechless or faints." We laughed again and she sighed out of relief.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Maybe we can go on a double date or something to help with the conversation starters." She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"You are decidedly my new best friend. Well, my only best friend. Girls are always terrified of me, I don't know why though." I could tell she was honestly confused and I just hugged her back.

"I would be honored and I don't know why either. They're probably just jealous."

"Probably." We both smiled widely at each other until we heard a low knock at the door.

I was the first to rise, so I walked over and opened the door slowly. Jace stood behind it, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and his other hand shoved in his pocket. I looked him once over, his golden boy charm even more animated clad in boots, dark jeans, and a matching button up underneath a fitted leather jacket.

"What's this?" I asked him nervously and he grinned at me that way he always did when I say something stupid. I felt my stomache twist nervously, wondering if I had said the wrong thing, but he handed me the bundle and brushed a stray hair from my face.

"A bouquet of flowers. Isn't that what I'm supposed to give you on a first date?" He asked nervously and my heart melted at seeing this side of him.

"Well, it's recommended." I kissed him softly to assure him everything was fine, but pulled away too soon. "They're beautiful, Jace."

The pollen almost seemed to shimmer as if it was made of natural glitter and the fresh petals were a blinding white that faded to gold. They reminded me of Jace and I smiled up at him.

"I'm kind of early, but I couldn't wait." He admitted and my heart skipped a beat. I could get used to this Jace.

I pulled him in for a kiss, but he held me against him before I could pull away like last time. His hands snaked around my waist and pulled me against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him harder.

Izzie cleared her throat from the bed and I felt my face flush as Jace's mouth smiled against mine. "You know, I'm still here, I don't just disappear for you convenience."

I laughed and turned around so that Jace couldn't tempt me any further. He still pressed hot kisses to my neck and rubbed circles on my back, so I swatted him discretely. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Have fun little love birds. I'm going to be sleeping like the rest of the sane people." She told us as she crawled under the covers and shut off her television.

"I never claimed to be sane." Jace told her with a smirk and pulled us away without another word, closing the door behind us. He dragged me along with him to the living room and towards the garage without stopping once.

"Woah, slow down boy, what about my flowers?" I planted my feet firmly on the ground and shook our conjoined hands.

He finally stopped and looked down at the bouquet with a face that clearly said _I hate you flowers, go die in a hole for ruining the moment._ He unclasped our hands to grab the stems and pressed one hand to my shoulder reassuringly. "I'll be right back."

I watched as he ran back into the house and looked around with bewilderment for a vase. I couldn't help a giggle as he moved things around and finally settled on filling the empty coffee mug. He then ran back out, but slowed down once he opened the door and walked up to me and grabbed my hand again.

"Okay, are you ready?" He asked me as we moved to the front of the garage.

"Ready for what?" I turned to him, my excitement nearly spilling out of me in waves and he pointed across the drive.

"For that." I followed his hand to the motorcycle I had spotted in the storage side of the garage and my belly dropped away.

"Your goal isn't to kill me on our first date, is it?" I asked, trying to come off as sarcastic, but my voice hinted at the truth. I had always wanted to ride on a motorcycle, but the lack of protection always freaked me out.

"You act like you don't trust me." He scoffed and swung his leg over the side to get on. He remained standing as he waited for me to get on and I inched closer.

"That's because I don't." I informed him as I tried to mimic his movements and sat on the extended back.

"Ha ha. You're so clever." He drawled out the sentence as he reached around the front and gave me a spare helmet. It was similar to the one he was putting on, since they were both three quarter shell helmets, but whereas his was black with silver designs mine was red with black.

"Okay, before we go, let's go over the rules." He twisted around to face me and marked each off on his gloved fingers.

"One: Don't take off your helmet until we are parked. Two: Don't take your feet off the back pegs either. Three: Avoid touching the exhaust pipe unless you enjoy second or third degree burns. Four: Lean into the turns with me, but don't overdo it. Five: Hold on to me the entire time."

"Is the last one for mine or your benefit?" I asked with a smile and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Yours, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy it. Okay, so that should be everything. Just relax and enjoy the ride." I nodded and pushed my sunglasses on as he walked the bike out towards the road for a moment before slowly speeding up.

I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest almost as I wrapped my arms securely around his waist and resisted the urge to shut my eyes. He did a head check before pulling out and speeding off.

I immediately understood why Izzie had me dress in tight, full body clothes as the wind whipped around me. The air was slightly chilled, but I was more worried about sliding off the seat. My thighs clutched to the seat and I finally forced myself to look somewhere besides the back of Jace's head.

When I did I was almost overwhelmed by the beautiful scenery. I couldn't see much of the road, except for what was immediately in front of us, but I trusted Jace to know the way to wherever he was taking us. The trees zoomed by in a dark haze of green and the loud sound of the wind was beginning to dull down, or maybe I was just used to it, and sounded like a low reassuring hum. The stars above zoomed by as if there were thousands of falling stars all at once and I grinned.

I could feel my body relaxing as the ride continued and I finally got to the point all I had to do was hold on to Jace's hips. After the first few turns I was beginning to master how to lean correctly and any small feeling of alarm fully frained out of my body. We only passed five cars and made two complete stops before turning. Both times Jace would take one hand of the handle to squeeze mine before preparing to turn.

I wondered what riding was like during the day and decided I would have to talk him into one later this week. My only complaints were the way my long braid kept beating against my back and the consistent chilliness of my uncovered hands, which I eventually shoved in two of his jacket pockets.

When we finally pulled into a small parking lot out in the middle of the state park, I looked around and wondered where we were going. The only place near us was an exclusive camp ground that probably required reservations and a huge child's jungle gym set.

"How was the ride?" He asked as I swung my leg off the bike carefully and he placed the kickstand down.

"Freaking amazing." I exclaimed, trying to do minimal gushing of my favorite new hobby. I unclipped my helmet and hung it off the handlebar opposite his, then placed my sunglasses on top of my head.

"Good, I knew you would love that." He smiled at himself and I couldn't help but swoon over how perfect he was attempting to make this date.

"So, where are we going?" I looked around us and wondered if we actually were going to take turns pushing each other on the swings and playing in the sandbox.

"Put this on." He instructed me and handed me a long, thick cloth. I held it up and gave him a pointed look.

"You're blindfolding me?" I complained lightly as he helped to tie the knot.

"It helps build the magic." He insisted as he spun me around once and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, but he pulled away too soon and laced his fingers in mine. I attempted to let him guide me, but my feet kept hesitating in case there was a fallen branch or unexpected hole.

"At this rate, we'll get there by sunrise." He complained and I rolled my eyes, afterwards realizing it was pointless. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"You could have warned me at least," I mumbled.

"But that would take all the fun out of it." He teased and I hit him gently on the chest. We fell into a comfortable silence as he led us to our final destination. My arms were looped around his neck and my head rested on his chest, while his held me from under the knees and across my back. I felt safe, like nothing bad could happen to me ever again.

Finally we stopped and he set me on the ground carefully. His hands wrapped around my waist, holding me against him and his lips blew heat against my ear. "Okay, you can take it off now."

**This is where I originally wanted to stop, but I'm not that much of a bitch. ;D**

I practically ripped the material off and opened my eyes.

Before me was the most breathtaking sight I have ever laid my eyes on in my entire life. At least twenty mason jars were hung from tree branches that surrounded an area with tall knee length grass. Inside were dozens of lightning bugs, each blinking at different times and illuminating the area around them with a bright yellow glow.

"Jace, this is so beautiful. It's perfect." I managed through watery eyes. No one had ever put this much effort into making me happy, nonetheless spent hours trying to do so. A single tear rolled down my cheek and Jace wiped it away slowly with his thumb and kissed my forehead.

"No, you're perfect." As he led me through the grass, I spotted blue and white wild flowers growing sporadically. We sat down on a classically checkered blanket and he placed a wooden basket on his lap. From it he produced one shirt and wide candle and a match. After a moment I realized it was vanilla, my favorite scent, and he put it in the middle of the blanket.

Around it he placed an array of food, ranging from cheeses and breads to fruits and vegetables. There were containers of freshly cut pineapple, watermelon, oranges, cucumbers, green peppers, and apple slices. There was also a combination of raspberries, blueberries, and strawberries in one container built with a hollowed bowl center that was filled with sugar. A large bottle of fine wine with only one glass was brought out last.

I raised my eyebrows at him and he just winked. "One of us has to be able to drive home."

** Okay, ladies and gentlemen. That's Part 1. Part 2 should be up in the next two days or so. I am spending the day with my best friend who I haven't seen in forever tomorrow than going to a play with my Drama Club. **

** How was the new side of Jace? Overly sappy or just dorky enough to work it? Btw, the flowers he gave her are suppose to resemble the midnight flower in the first book, but obviously it's not realistic. **

** I will also be running a contest for the next two or three chapters to find the most heartfelt, sincere reviewers and the top three or five will be getting a very important piece of the puzzle long before any of the others will and get to decide on one key part of my story I can't choose between happening. So, don't forget to review your love. You have no clue how much of a motivator they can be.**

** Anyway, I'm going to go pass out now. I hope you enjoyed it. Love you all and sweet dreams. 3**

**-ThatHippieChick**


End file.
